Papas
by Shima-chan
Summary: [Terminée] Quand l'un des deux attend un enfant, l'autre ne reste pas forcément sur la touche!
1. Premier Mois: Avril

**PAPAS**

**Source:** Gundam Wing  
**Genre:** euh… BIG DELIRE !  
**Disclamer** depuis _Juste une erreur_ ils sont toujours pas venus me voir, donc je me venge. Encore!  
**Note:** alors, il paraît que d'habitude c'est Heero qui joue les « mères porteuses », mais comme je l'ai su qu'après (j'vous rappelle que je suis nouvelle) et ben j'me suis dit que Duo allait connaître les joies de la grossesse!  
**Auteur:** Shima-chan.

* * *

**Premier Mois: Avril**

Au petit matin, au premier étage d'une jolie petite maison dans la banlieue de Tokyo.

Duo ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

« Oh non! S'il vous plaît, mon Dieu, pas encore! »

Il souleva vivement la couette, sortit du lit et se précipita dans la salle de bains, direction les toilettes.

Heero s'éveilla en sentant la couette voler au pied du lit et sa marmotte nattée lui échapper.

"Duo! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend?"

La seule réponse qui lui parvint fut un formidable « BURP! » provenant de la salle d'eau.

"Oh, c'est pas vrai!" marmonna l'ex-Soldat Parfait en sortant à son tour du lit.

Il s'approcha de Duo, saisit d'une main la lourde natte du jeune homme (histoire de l'empêcher d'aller rejoindre le fond de la cuvette dans un bain certainement peu apprécié du propriétaire) et le soutint le temps que son estomac ait fini de jouer au grand huit.

Ensuite, il lui essuya le visage avec un gant humide, le souleva dans ses bras et le recoucha. Heero s'assit sur le bord du matelas et caressa les cheveux de son amour.

"Duo?" appela-t-il.

"Oui, Hee-chan", lui répondit une voix endormie.

"Duo, il faut vraiment que tu ailles voir Sally. Cela fait près d'un mois que tu vomis chaque matin. Tu perds du poids à vue d'œil et… tu es d'une humeur exécrable!" ajouta-t-il en souriant.

"Okay, nous irons demain. Maintenant viens te coucher et laisse-moi dormir" (1)

L'empêcheur de dormir resta encore quelques minutes à contempler le visage de son ange. C'était devenu un rituel pour lui depuis leur mariage, un an auparavant. Il se leva finalement mais ne se recoucha pas. Il descendit à la cuisine pour préparer un bon petit déjeuner à son mari et en profita pour téléphoner à Sally. Il obtint un rendez-vous pour le matin même.

* * *

« C'est quoi cette odeur dégueu'? » se questionna Duo… avant qu'une nouvelle nausée ne le force à se précipiter aux toilettes. « Cette fois, j'en ai marre! Je vais voir Sally! »

Duo rejoignit Heero à la cuisine, plein de bonnes résolutions. Il lui fallut dix grosses minutes pour s'asseoir car il n'était pas sûr que son estomac supporte le coup du petit déjeuner gastronomique. Mais il parvint tout de même à le contrôler '2).

"Ohayo, Hee-chan. C'est décidé, il faut que je voie Sally dès…"

"C'est déjà fait", le coupa le japonais. "Tu as rendez-vous dans deux heures. Ca te laisse le temps de déjeuner et de prendre une douche."

Disant cela, il déposa une assiette d'œufs brouillés à la tomate devant Duo et lui fit un baiser papillon sur la joue. Baissant les yeux sur le contenu de son assiette, le natté grimaça.

"Euh… Hee-chan? Je crois pas que mon estomac va pouvoir supporter ça. Fais-moi plutôt une tasse de café…"

"Avec un nuage de lait", termina Hee-chan. "Sans problème" (3).

Dix minutes plus tard, les œufs avaient disparu (4) et Duo avait bu son café.

"Je monte prendre ma douche, Hee-chan", annonça-t-il avant d'ajouter avec un sourire made in Shinigami: "T'as le droit de me rejoindre, bien sûr!"

Il disparut en haut de l'escalier.

"Baka", marmonna Heero…

Avant de sortir de la cuisine et de courir au premier!

* * *

Dans la chambre, deux corps épuisés et couverts de sueur gisaient sur le lit, blottis l'un contre l'autre. 

"J'suis bon pour reprendre une douche, c'est malin!" ironisa hypocritement le natté.

"Mmmh, baka. Tu m'as épuisé!" se prélassa le brun (5).

Il bécota tendrement le cou et les épaules de l'américain avant que celui-ci ne se relève brusquement.

"Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais on a rendez-vous dans une demi-heure avec Sally et il faut que je reprenne une douche!"

Sur ce, il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bains en tenue d'Adam!(6)

* * *

Allongé (7) sur la table d'auscultation, Duo babillait comme à son habitude sous le stéthoscope d'une Sally profondément concentrée. Heero, assis sur un des fauteuils de cuir devant le bureau de la jeune femme, s'inquiétait de plus en plus: depuis quinze minutes que la doctoresse examinait la pipelette, il la voyait froncer les sourcils au fil des minutes. 

"Je suis désolée Duo, mais il va falloir que je te fasse une prise de sang", déclara Sally, sachant parfaitement quelle réaction allait suivre.

"Okay, no problem!"

"Nani!" s'exclamèrent à l'unisson la blonde et le brun.

"J'ai dit okay. J'en ai marre de dégueuler tous les matins, alors si c'est le seul moyen de savoir le pourquoi du comment, let's go!"

Sally ne se le fit pas dire deux fois de peur de le voir s'enfuir comme ce fut si souvent le cas lors des visites médicales pendant la guerre. Duo ne frémit même pas lorsque l'aiguille s'enfonça dans sa veine mais relâcha sa respiration en la sentant ressortir.

"Je vais tout de suite l'analyser", les informa Sally. "Je n'ai pas d'autre patient avant quatorze heures. Je serai de retour dans une dizaine de minutes."

Après qu'elle fut sortie, Duo se rhabilla et retourna s'asseoir auprès de son japonais de mari.

"T'en fais pas comme ça, Hee-chan. Ca doit être un petit rhume qui traîne."

"Oui, sans doute", consentit Heero autant pour se rassurer que pour ne pas inquiéter Duo.

* * *

Sally ne revint que trois quarts d'heure plus tard, l'air encore plus perplexe que Wufei face aux blagues de notre Maxwell préféré. Son attitude en inquiéta davantage Heero.

"Alors?" s'enquit Duo.

Devant le manque de réaction de la doctoresse, il répéta sa question.

"Hein? Ah… euh… oui!" atterrit-elle. "Et bien les analyses que j'avais d'abord entreprises n'ont rien donné. J'ai donc procédé à un autre examen qui m'a renforcée dans mon diagnostic pourtant hautement improbable."

Elle marqua une pause, faisant atteindre un point critique à la tension de Heero. Il parvint néanmoins à lui demander:

"Et quel est ton diagnostic?"

"Duo attend un enfant."

A ces mots, l'intéressé ouvrit deux yeux ahuris et… tomba dans les vapes!(8)

* * *

Duo ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Ses nausées étaient revenues et avaient ramené un ami à elles: un mal de tête carabiné. 

Se redressant précautionneusement, il se demanda pourquoi il avait une perfusion dans le bras gauche et où était Hee-chan. Il tourna la tête pour observer le paysage restreint de la chambre d'hôpital et eut une partie de sa réponse: Heero dormait du sommeil du juste dans un vieux fauteuil au cuir marron plus qu'usé.

L'autre partie de sa réponse lui arriva vite: sur la table de chevet, à sa droite, étaient posées une petite peluche rose et une paire de chaussons bleus, des cadeaux provenant visiblement de Réléna et de Quatre.

« C'était pas un rêve alors » observa-t-il judicieusement.

Tendrement, il posa sa main gauche sur son ventre et baissa les yeux.

"Bonjour, toi", murmura-t-il. "Dis-moi: comment t'as fait pour arriver là? C'est pas que ça me dérange, mais d'habitude se sont les femmes qui portent les enfants et…"

Il s'interrompit en entendant Heero grogner dans son sommeil. Il tendit l'oreille et manqua s'étrangler en comprenant ce que marmonnait son amour.

"Non!… non… pas les couches! Laissez-moi… laissez-moi tranquille!"

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et sortit de sa torpeur en voyant Duo le fixer, un drôle de petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Je crois que Hee-chan va avoir du mal à avaler la pilule. »

Ledit Hee-chan s'étira, se leva et vint s'asseoir aux côtés du jeune homme au teint plus pâle que d'ordinaire.

"Tu te sens mieux?" s'inquiéta-t-il.

"Oui, nous allons mieux."

"« Nous »?" s'étonna Heero.

"Oui, « nous ». Le bébé et moi", expliqua Duo comme une évidence.

"Ah oui, c'est vrai", lâcha le japonais en lançant un regard de reproches à l'américain. "Tu aurais pu me le dire."

"Et te dire quoi? Je ne suis pas devin, je ne l'ai su qu'en même temps que toi!"

"Je ne te parle pas du bébé."

"Tu parles de quoi alors?" s'inquiéta Duo.

"Je parle du fait que tu sois bisexué (9)!" éclata l'ex-Soldat Parfait. "Je croyais qu'on ne devait plus avoir de secret l'un pour l'autre. Si je me souviens bien, c'est toi qui avait suggéré ça après notre petite crise à un mois du mariage. D'accord, c'était ma faute, mais c'était pas un fait de l'importance de celui d'aujourd'hui!"

Il reprit son souffle, se retourna pour regarder Duo dans les yeux et fut surpris d'y découvrir des larmes difficilement contenues.

"Je suis désolé, Hee-chan. Je ne le savais pas. Si je l'avais su, je te promets que je te l'aurais dit…"

Il ne put continuer et éclata en sanglots, submergé par le souvenir de la « petite crise » autant que par la peur de l'avenir. Trop de questions, de doutes et de mauvais souvenirs se bousculaient dans sa tête.

Il releva son visage de ses mains en sentant le matelas s'affaisser. Heero et lui se regardèrent quelques instants dans le blanc des yeux puis le châtain se jeta dans les bras du brun et y pleura tout son saoul.

"Ne t'inquiète pas", le rassura Heero. "On surmontera cette épreuve comme on a surmonté les précédentes et comme on surmontera les prochaines (10). Je te le promets."

Il saisit le menton de Duo et l'obligea à le regarder. Il s'empara de ses lèvres et lui donna un tendre baiser qui lui fit oublier toutes ses craintes. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, l'américain s'était calmé et avait retrouvé le sourire. Il s'empressa dès lors de faire la conversation.

"Alors, tu penses que se sera un garçon ou une fille? Tu dois sûrement préférer un gars. Moi je préfèrerais une fille: on a plus de choix pour les habiller ! (11) Mais bon, de toutes façons, c'est déjà choisi et puis…"

"Parce que tu comptes le garder?" demanda très sérieusement Heero.

**Tsuzuku**

Je suis MDR rien qu'en imaginant la suite! Je m'y mets tout de suite, juste le temps d'aller chercher le brouillon à l'étage ! J'espère que cela vous a plu. Moi je m'éclate trop à écrire ça.  
Voilà, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. Place aux petites notes de bas de page.  
Kiss everybody!  
Shima.

(1) Il a raison Hee-chan, il est pas commode le Duo-Kun!  
(2) C'est bien la première fois!  
(3) Z'avez vu, il finit même ses phrases. KAWAI!  
(4) Non, il les a pas mangés…  
(5) Qui a dit que mon Hee-chan était OOC?  
(6) Baaaave!  
(7) Comment ça « encore »?  
(8) Ou plutôt, dans les bras de son Hee-chan…  
(9) Le terme de « bisexué » ne correspond pas précisément au cas, mais c'est le seul qui existe et qui se rapproche de l'idée. En réalité, Duo a développé uniquement la partie interne de l'appareil génital féminin, c'est à dire l'utérus, mais sans l'inconvénient des règles et des maux de ventres! Il en a de la chance  
(10) Je trouve Heero d'un optimisme débordant  
(11) Comme le dit si bien Shin Maxwell: « Duo sera toujours Duo…et l'on y peut rien »

_Achevée le 20 janvier 2004. Dernière modification le 1er mai 2005._


	2. Deuxième Mois: Mai

**PAPAS**

**Source**: Gundam Wing.  
**Genre**: euh… BIG DELIRE de moi après la naissance de ma petite sœur, mais sérieux un peu quand même !  
**Disclamer**: toujours pas venus s'offrir donc vengeance !  
**Note**: et v'là le deuxième mois ! Je sais que Heero passe pour un salaud, mais ça s'arrangera… normalement !  
**Auteur**: Shima-chan.

* * *

**Deuxième Mois : Mai**

"Parce que tu comptes le garder?"

Le jeune homme à qui s'adressait cette question mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser ce qui lui était demandé (1). Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs: Shinigami était de retour (2).

"Bien sûr que je compte le garder! Tu ne me demandes tout de même pas d'avorter Hee-chan? Si c'est ce que tu sous-entends, je crois qu'une nouvelle crise est à craindre!"

"Je ne te demande pas…"

"Bonjour tout le monde!"(3)

Quatre stoppa net sur le pas de la porte. La tension qui planait dans la chambre et le sentiment de pure haine émanant de Duo l'empêchèrent de faire un pas de plus.

"Oups! Désolé, on repassera…"

"Non, Quatre!" le rappela Duo. "Tu ne me déranges pas. Heero allait justement sortir. J'ai faim. Le distributeur est dans le hall, ajouta-t-il en s'adressant à Heero."

Duo appuya ses dires d'un lourd regard et Heero n'eut d'autre choix que de tourner les talons et de sortir. Il croisa Trowa et Wufei qui arrivaient et les salua silencieusement.

* * *

Heero parti, Quatre sentit l'américain se détendre et il préféra ne pas aborder le sujet, de peur de s'attirer les foudres de Shinigami. 

Les anciens pilotes de HeavyArms, Sandrock et Shenlong entourèrent leur ami.

"Alors Maxwell: on joue les poules pondeuses?" ne put s'empêcher de sortir Wufei.

"Pfft! Tu dis ça mais en fait t'es jaloux, Wuffy!" rétorqua Duo.

"Quoi? Jaloux moi? Sûrement pas et de toi encore moins!"

"Et ben alors? T'attends quoi pour t'y mettre avec Sally?"

Wufei en resta sur le cul. Et le pire c'est que la question avait déjà été abordée entre lui et la jeune femme médecin…

"Bon", interrompit Quatre (4). "Je crois que la chose à dire est: FELICITATIONS!"

Et il sauta au cou de son meilleur ami… avant qu'une légère quinte de toux de Trowa ne lui rappelle qu'il ne fallait pas non plus exagérer (5). Le français s'approcha à son tour et serra la main du futur papa.

"Félicitations, Duo."

"Merci, Tro-man. Merci Kitty-kat. Pour les chaussons aussi."

Wufei s'approcha mais Duo l'arrêta d'un geste.

"Merci, Wufei. Je prendrai ton salut pour des félicitations et je crois avoir bien décrypté ton message" (6)

Le chinois s'inclina et ils purent tous voir apparaître une légère teinte rouge sur ses joues.

"Et Heero, comment a-t-il pris la nouvelle?" s'enquit innocemment le jeune arabe.

"Je ne sais pas", avoua Duo, "mais il a pas l'air très chaud à l'idée d'être père."

"Tu m'étonnes!" s'exclama Wufei. "Pour un peu qu'il se retrouve avec un deuxième Maxwell à la maison. Le pauvre!"

Duo avait levé les yeux de son ventre et les avaient posés sur Quatre. D'un regard, ce dernier fit comprendre à Trowa qu'ils souhaitaient rester seuls. L'acrobate sortit, entraînant au passage Wufei qui n'avait bien évidemment rien saisi de l'échange silencieux.

Une fois seuls, Quatre s'assit sur le lit et serra le natté dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Duo profita de cet instant d'intimité avec son meilleur ami pour se confier.

"J'ai toujours voulu avoir un enfant. Je me l'étais promis après la tragédie de l'église Maxwell. Lorsque j'ai rencontré Heero, je me suis dit que le Ciel m'accordait une première faveur après tant d'années de souffrance. J'ai eu peur durant cette guerre, Quatre. Peur comme jamais depuis la mort de Solo. Puis, toute cette horreur a pris fin et on s'est mariés. J'ai pris le fait qu'il soit encore en vie pour une seconde faveur. Et maintenant que la troisième est là, ajouta-t-il en posant une main sur son ventre, je ne vais pas la laisser partir. Si cela n'est pas du goût de Môssieur Yuy, mariés ou pas, il pourra toujours essayer de revenir à la maison!"

Cette dernière phrase fut prononcée avec une telle colère que Quatre décida qu'il irait parler à Heero. Histoire de lui éviter de foutre en l'air trois années de bonheur durement gagnées.

"Je vais parler à Heero. Je te promets que tout s'arrangera, mais en attendant, fais-moi plaisir."

"Tout ce que tu veux, Quat-chan!"

"Dors!"

Pour toute réponse, Duo s'enfonça sous les draps et enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller. Quatre sourit, le borda, l'embrassa sur le front et sortit.

* * *

Dans le couloir, le jeune arabe trouva Heero, mais aucun Trowa ou Wufei à l'horizon (7). Il s'assit à côte du japonais sur une des chaises mises à la disposition des visiteurs. 

"Tu as été dur avec lui", attaqua Quatre.

"Hai", consentit Heero. "Mais avoue qu'apprendre que tu vas être père et que celui qui porte l'enfant est ton mari bisexué, ça fait beaucoup en très peu de temps!"

"Je l'avoue, mais lui aussi ça l'a surpris. Et puis, un bébé, c'est pas si terrible que ça! Ca va vous rapprocher, comme pour la majorité des couples. Vous serez davantage soudés. Duo se réjouit de cette grossesse, et tu devrais en faire autant."

Il jeta un coup d'œil en coin à l'homme assis à ses côtés et ajouta:

"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu as peur."

Sur ces dernières paroles pleines de vérité, Quatre se leva et quitta l'hôpital, n'entendant pas la réponse d'Heero:

"J'ai peur de le perdre."

* * *

Il resta encore plusieurs minutes dans le couloir, espérant que Duo se serait endormi lorsqu'il irait le voir. Mais ce fut peine perdue. 

Voyant son amour entrer, l'américain se rassit sur le lit et attendit patiemment que Heero daignât engager la conversation. Ce qu'il fit (8):

"Duo, je m'excuse de mon comportement de tout à l'heure, de t'avoir blessé. Mais il faut que tu comprennes que je ne suis pas prêt à prendre en charge un enfant, à l'élever, le soigner, le dorloter. Je ne sais pas faire ces choses-là!"

"J'en avais pas eu l'impression en trois ans", commenta le natté.

"Je ne te parle pas de ce dorlotage-là!"

"Je sais bien ! Figure-toi qu'à moi aussi ça me fait peur. Mais je n'ai jamais abandonné personne et je ne compte pas commencer aujourd'hui. Sûrement pas avec notre enfant!"

Heero ne répondit rien, mais ses yeux parlèrent pour lui. Et ce qu'y lut Duo faillit lui briser le cœur: Heero ne considérait pas l'enfant comme le leur. Un lourd silence tomba, brisé de nouveau par le japonais:

"Je te demande de réfléchir Duo. Si dans un mois ta décision est de garder l'enfant, alors je partirai."

Ces mots lui brûlèrent la gorge et il sentit le chagrin former une boule douloureuse dans son ventre. Il se dirigea vers la sortie.

"Ai shiteru, Duo-Kun. Mais pas _lui_."

Il sortit, laissant un Duo plus triste que jamais (9). Pendant un temps qui lui parut infini, l'américain garda son regard sur la porte, les pensées en ébullition.

« Partir? Il veut partir? Et moi? Que fait-il de moi? I love you, Hee-chan, mais je ne peux pas choisir entre toi et le fruit de notre amour. Ne me demande pas de faire ça! »

_Et pourtant c'est ce qu'il fait, le salaud _

« Comment ai-je pu penser qu'il serait différent des autres. »

_Les hommes sont tous les mêmes: des ordures, de la vermine, des rats! Non, même les rats sont affectueux! Ha ha ha _

« Mais, Hee-chan, si tu pars, j'en mourrais! »

_Il aura gagné, car ainsi, il ne t'aura pas et _lui_ non plus. _

« Mais il me perdra! »

_Ca lui fera les pieds _

« Mais j'y suis! Il a peur! Peur que je ne l'aime plus et que je n'aime que _lui_. Peur que je le délaisse! Mais voyons, Hee-chan, tu resteras à jamais mon seul et unique amour. Celui que je _lui_ porterai sera différent mais tout aussi fort que celui que je te porte. Tu m'as donné tant d'amour que j'en ai bien assez pour vous deux. »

_En es-tu si sûr? Sauras-tu faire la différence? Sauras-tu les aimer chacun selon leurs désirs _

« Oui! N'aie pas peur, Hee-chan: je ne t'abandonnerai jamais. »

_Tu ne l'abandonneras jamais! Mais qui te dit que lui ne le fera pas _

« Je le sais. Il apprendra à _l_'aimer, je le promets. »

_Très bien, promettons-le alors _

« Nous te le promettons. _Tous les trois!_ »

Il éclata de rire. Pas trop fort pour ne pas inquiéter les infirmières et les faire rappliquer. Mais aussi parce que son rire était celui d'un dément. D'un démon.

C'était le rire du Shinigami (10).

* * *

Duo sortit de l'hôpital deux jours plus tard, le temps que sont taux de fer revienne à un seuil normal et que ses crises de larmes cessent. Deux jours rythmés par les visites presque toutes les heures de Quatre et par l'absence de Heero. 

Quatre le raccompagna jusque chez lui. Il sentait que son ami avait quelque chose de différent, mais il ne dit rien.

« Sûrement le stress des retrouvailles » (11)

En sortant de la voiture, Duo prit une profonde inspiration. Il remonta l'allée jusqu'au perron, introduisit sa clé dans la serrure, ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la maison. Il lui sembla que tout se passait au ralentit.

"Hee-chan", appela-t-il machinalement.

Et pour la première fois, aucune réponse ne lui parvint, pas même un « hn ».

_Déjà parti _

« Me dites pas qu'il s'est déjà carapaté! »

Il pénétra dans le salon. Personne, pas même devant le laptop. Il fouilla tout le rez-de-chaussée. Vide. Il monta au premier étage et entra en trombe dans la chambre au moment où un japonais sortait de la salle de bains, torse nu, une serviette ceignant ses reins. Ils tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et se retrouvèrent à terre sans comprendre ce qui leur arrivait. D'un savant coup de reins (12), Duo, se mit à califourchon sur les abdominaux en béton de son tendre époux et lui fit son plus beau sourire.

"Bonjour, Hee-chan. Tu vas bien?"

"Hai, baka. Et toi?"

"Ca va. A part que ça fait deux jours que je t'ai pas vu…" ajouta-t-il en laissant volontairement sa phrase en suspend.

"Hai, je sais. J'ai eu une mission avec les Preventers et j'ai pas pu te prévenir. Gomen nasai Duo-Kun."

"Ha! Bah ça, ça dépend!"

"De quoi?"

"De toi, of course!"

Son sourire-à-faire-trois-fois-le-tour-de-sa-tête accroché à ses lèvres, il s'empara de la bouche de l'homme assis sous lui (13).

* * *

D'un enchevêtrement de membres, de vêtements et de couvertures, une tête hirsute surgit.

"Hee-chan?"

"Hm?"

"On fait quoi pour le bébé?"

Duo espérait que son ex-Soldat Parfait avait lui aussi réfléchi à la situation de son côté. Shinigami, quant à lui, avait décidé: il garderait Heero **et** le bébé.

"Je t'ai déjà dit ce que j'en pensais, Duo", lui répondit le japonais d'une voix froide.

"Je sais", admit l'américain, "mais je ne suis pas prêt à admettre que tu préfères me quitter plutôt que d'avoir un enfant! C'est quand même pas comme si tu te battais contre une centaine de MS d'OZ! Ce n'est qu'un bébé, Heero! Il ne peut rien te faire!"

"Si", le contredit le brun. "_Il_ peut t'enlever à moi. Et d'ailleurs, _il_ a déjà commencé", ajouta-t-il en s'échappant de l'étreinte de Duo pour se lever.

Duo en resta sur le cul, dans tous les sens du terme. Heero venait de lui avouer sa peur, et c'était la première fois.

Ils avaient eu beaucoup de « première fois »: leur première rencontre, leur premier baiser, leur premier éclat de rire, leur premier « Je t'aime », leur première nuit ensemble. Duo avait toujours cru que la « première peur avouée » serait de lui. Malheureusement, la surprise passa vite, remplacée aussi sec par l'angoisse et la colère.

"Comment oses-tu penser une seule seconde que je _l_'aimerai plus que toi? Je vous aimerai autant tous les deux, ni plus ni moins que combien je t'aime aujourd'hui. De cela, je t'interdis de douter. On dirait que tu as oublié? Je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire:

_« En ce jour et en cette heure,  
__Par cet anneau je te fais mien,  
__Pour que dans la joie ou dans la peine,  
__Je sois à jamais tien,  
__Et que notre amour,  
__Fruit charnel et spirituel,  
__Soit éternel. »_

Tu te souviens maintenant? Ca a été dur d'arriver à cet instant, de nombreuses fois j'ai cru que ce serait impossible. Et maintenant tu voudrais tout foutre en l'air parce que t'as la trouille? Si c'est ça, alors casse-toi tout de suite car moi, ma décision est prise: j'aurais cet enfant, avec ou sans toi!"

Duo sauta au bas du lit, ramassa ses affaires et s'habilla en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée (14). Il sortit de la maison, tourna à droite et partit vers le centre-ville, le pas décidé et les yeux lançant des éclairs.

* * *

Dix minutes plus tard, la porte du garage s'ouvrit, livrant passage à une grosse moto noire. Le pilote était mince, visiblement jeune. Au bout de l'allée, il partit vers la gauche, direction la campagne. 

« Ai shiteru, Duo-Kun. Mais je ne supporterai pas de te partager. Tu m'as demandé de partir et je t'obéis. Je t'obéis, car je t'appartiens. Pour l'éternité. Sayonara. »

La moto disparut peu à peu à l'horizon dans le soleil couchant.

* * *

Duo était calmé. Cela faisait presque deux heures qu'il marchait et il décida de rentrer. Autant parce qu'il avait froid que pour son estomac. 

Poussant la porte, il vit immédiatement que quelque chose clochait. Il courut au salon: le laptop ne trônait plus sur le bureau. Les CDs de musique classique avaient disparu ainsi que les DVDs de films d'action. Alors que la panique s'emparait de lui, Duo monta à l'étage. Il pénétra dans la chambre: la table de chevet à gauche du lit était vide. Vides la penderie, le placard du bas dans la salle d'eau et le tiroir de la commode.

Les affaires de Heero avaient disparu. Et lui avec.

Un instant, Duo pensa que son cher et tendre s'était fait enlever à cause de sa dernière mission pour les Prev', mais sa raison le rappela vite à l'ordre: des kidnappeurs n'auraient pas pris la peine d'embarquer toutes les affaires du type qu'ils venaient d'enlever.

Non. Heero était parti. De son plein gré (15). Parti parce qu'il lui avait demandé. Proposé.

Duo se laissa tomber sur le lit, s'y allongea et enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller de Heero, inspirant à grandes effluves le parfum de la personne disparue: sakura, fleur de cerisiers. Son parfum préféré.

« Heero… »

_Il est parti _

« Pourquoi es-tu parti? »

_Ha ha ha! Enfin _

« Heero… I love you so much. »

**Tsuzuku**

Fanie: (vous vous souvenez, c'est ma bêta-lectrice) Pourquoi t'as écrit un truc aussi triste?… snif… snif…  
Duo: Ouais, pourquoi tu me fais ça?  
Heero: Pourquoi tu me fais passer pour un salaud?  
Fa, Duo et Heero: T'ES MESSAAAANNNNTTTTEEEEUUUUHHHH!  
Shima: Mais-euh! Je vous proute d'abord! Et puis vous faites quoi ici tous les deux? Si z'êtes pas contents, fallait v'nir me voir plus tôt. T'as oublié la pizza Duo-Kun?  
Duo: Mais j'y suis pour rien, j'étais en mission pour les Prev', sinon je serai venu avec plaisir, tu le sais bien que « j'adore les pizzas »!  
Fa: Tu te prends pour Chouchou maintenant? Shima j'y suis pour rien si t'écris des trucs tristes. T'as intérêt à te rattraper…  
Duo et Heero: Elle a raison!  
Fa: C'est pas bien de les faire souffrir comme ça!  
Shima: Je sais, mais je suis rancunière. Donc, ta grossesse sera terrible! Mais ça va se finir bien parce que j'aime pas quand Shinigami te possède. Je dois être maso de me faire du mal moi-même! Vous me faites un gros câlin siouplééé?  
Fanie, Duo et Heero s'écartèrent de Shima pour discuter. Il revinrent vers Shima qui ne comprenait rien et lui donnèrent une réponse:  
Fa et Duo: YAAAATTTAAAAHH!  
Il se jetèrent tous les deux sur Shima pour lui faire un énorme câlin. Heero vint les rejoindre avec un peu plus de dignité et lui fit un câlin.  
Fa, Duo et Heero: Contente?  
Shima: Viiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Quand j'ai fini de recopier ce chapitre, il était 1h45, j'avais mal aux yeux et j'étais crevée… mais je l'avais fini! Maintenant, je  
suis contente de l'avoir tapé.  
Merci à ma Fa pour ce super dialogue écrit à l'insu 15 de notre prof d'histoire-géo.  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu malgré Shinigami et le comportement de Heero.  
Et maintenant, pour votre plus grand plaisir, voilà les petites notes de bas de page.  
Big kiss à tous! A bientôt!  
Shima.

(1) Mais non, il est pas long à la détente  
(2)Pour leur jouer un mauvais tour! Bon OK, j'me tais…  
(3)Z'avez la haine, hein? Niark, niark, niark!  
(4) Mais non pas encore  
(5) Ouh là! Il rigole pas le Tro-man…  
(6) Si z'avez pas compris le message, Duo parle de la vanne de Feifei à son entrée.  
(7) « Sœur Iria, Sœur Iria! Ne vois-tu rien venir? » MDRRR!  
(8) Et une fois n'est pas coutume!  
(9) Non mais quel salaud! Et quelle conne je fais: j'écris des trucs qui me font chialer comme une madeleine! Bouhouh!  
(10) Qu'est-ce qu'il vient encore foutre la merde, celui-là?  
(11) Mais qu'il est naïf! C'est _presque_ désespérant  
(12) Comme dirait un certain américain: « Mauvaise image mentale! »  
(13) Gomen, je vais pas m'y risquer tout de suite, même si j'en ai lu pas mal  
(14) Mmh! Pas facile de mettre ses chaussettes en descendant les escaliers, j'en sais quelque chose!  
(15) Et non, pas de son plein gré! On lui aurait menti! Faut que j'arrête les Guignols de l'info, moi!

_Achevée le 21 janvier 2004. Dernière modification le 1er mai 2005._


	3. Troisième Mois: Juin

**PAPAS**

**Source:** Gundam Wing  
**Genre:** délire de moi, retrouvaille et réconciliation, lime.  
**Disclamer** comme z'avez pu le constater (si vous avez lu les premiers chapitres de cette fic), les G-Boys sont enfin venus me voir (faut dire que j'étais malade, comme tous les ans à cette période de l'année, donc ils ont dû avoir pitié de ma pauvre carcasse!). Mais je vais quand même les torturer encore un peu, disons pendant cherche dans sa mémoire éléphantesque ha oui! Un ou deux chapitres. Et j'en profite vu qu'ils sont pas à moi!  
**Note:** donc Heero est toujours un salaud et Duo est toujours en cloque! Le pauvre, il en a encore pour six moisregard psychopathe Est-ce que je lui fais le coup des jumeaux?  
Duo: Nan! Arrêtez-la, please!  
Shima: T'inquiète, j'suis pas si sadique que ça…Enfin, j'me comprends…  
Duo: J'espère, paske moi, tu m'fais peur…  
Shima: Reste poli, jeune homme! Je te rappelle que JE suis l'auteur de la fic où TU es le perso principal! Alors, on dit quoi?  
Duo: Oups! Je t'adore?  
Shima: C'est mieux…Allez, place à la fic!  
**Auteur**: Shima-chan.

* * *

**Troisième Mois: Juin**

"Duo? Duo dépêche-toi, tu vas être en retard!"

"I'm coming! T'as pas vu ma casquette?"

"Sur le canapé du salon."

"Thanks, Kitty-Kat!"(1)

Duo sauta les dernières marches de l'escalier et Quatre retint son souffle. L'atterrissage tout en souplesse lui fit relâcher la pression. Il n'aimait pas le voir jouer les casse-cou dans son état.

Cinq minutes plus tard et une casquette retrouvée, ils sortaient de la grande demeure Winner et montaient en voiture, Quatre derrière le volant (2) Il démarra et prit la direction du centre-ville.

Un profond silence régnait dans l'habitacle. Quatre ne fit rien pour engager la conversation. Il voulait que Duo se livrât, lui avouât pourquoi il l'avait appelé en pleine nuit six semaines auparavant, désespéré? Pourquoi il refusait de retourner vivre à Tokyo? Et surtout pourquoi Heero était parti?

Depuis le départ du japonais, l'américain ne riait plus, ne souriait même plus. Sauf lorsqu'il était question du bébé. Ce bébé. Une magnifique « erreur de la nature » qui était bien la seule chose à pouvoir lui redonner le sourire et à le faire babiller pendant des heures…

Perdu dans ses pensées, le jeune arabe n'entendit pas la question de son meilleur ami.

"Excuse-moi, Duo. Tu peux répéter?" Je n'écoutais pas.

"Je te demandais où tu m'emmenais."

"Chez le Docteur Piétri."

"Euh… oui! Et alors?" l'encouragea Duo.

"C'est une gynécologue."

"Quoi?"

"Une gynécologue", répéta le blond. "Tu vas passer ta première échographie."

"Mais pourquoi? Enfin, je veux dire: ça va me servir à quoi? Je sais qu'_il_ est là, je vois pas ce qu'on peut faire d'autre."

"Toutes les femmes enceintes sont suivies par un gynécologue qui s'assure du bon développement du fœtus et du déroulement normal de la grossesse."

"Peut-être, mais le fait que je sois un homme risque de pas mal la déstabiliser."

"Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est une amie de fac de Sally", lui apprit Quatre, comme si ceci expliquait cela.

Duo haussa un sourcil et se renfonça dans son siège. Le silence retomba, plongeant les deux amis dans leurs pensées.

* * *

Ils pénétrèrent dans la salle d'attente et s'assirent côte à côte sur un canapé jaune paille. Duo observa la pièce: des affiches de publicité pour de la nourriture pour bébés, des photos de fœtus à différents stades de leur développement, des fauteuils et des chaises alignés le long de chaque mur. Tous occupés. Par des femmes. Enceintes. 

Une porte que l'on ouvre fit sursauter Duo. Un jeune couple sortit de la pièce voisine, suivi d'une femme de l'âge de Sally au visage calme et avenant. Elle plut immédiatement aux deux anciens pilotes. La jeune femme enceinte se retourna, affichant ainsi un ventre très proéminent. Duo agrippa le bras de Quatre qui le rassura:

"Ne t'inquiète pas, elle est au terme de sa grossesse. Elle devrait accoucher bientôt, sans doute de jumeaux."

"Des jumeaux!" paniqua Duo. "Et si j'attendais des jumeaux? Non mais j'ai pas envie de ressembler à une baleine pendant les six prochains mois!"

Cette remarque lui attira les regards meurtriers des femmes présentes dans la salle et celui navré de Quatre. Il allait répliquer, mais la femme en blouse blanche l'en empêcha:

"Duo Maxwell?"

"C'est moi", répondit l'intéressé.

"Suivez-moi, s'il vous plaît."

Il obéit et Quatre lui emboîta le pas. La femme médecin n'objecta pas. Sally l'avait prévenu: la situation risquait d'être délicate et certains sujets étaient à éviter, notamment l'identité du second conjoint.

Le cabinet était une pièce chaleureuse grâce aux tons ocres des murs et à la douce musique qui y résonnait. Les deux jeunes hommes s'assirent sur les sièges face à la doctoresse qui se présenta:

"Bonjour, je suis le Docteur Hélène Piétri et je vous suivrai tout au long de votre grossesse. Pour commencer, je vais vous demander quelques renseignements généraux sur vous et votre santé, puis nous passerons à l'échographie. Cela vous convient-il?"

Duo n'en menait pas large: la franchise de la femme le déconcertait, tout comme le fait qu'elle ne semble pas étonner qu'il soit un homme. Il finit par acquiescer, hésitant.

"Bien. Je vous demanderai donc vos nom, prénom, âge, date et lieu de naissance, adresse et numéro de téléphone, groupe sanguin et rhésus."

"Maxwell, Duo. Vingt ans. Né en AC180 sur L2. Je réside actuellement à la résidence Winner. Je vous donnerai mon numéro de portable. Groupe B, rhésus positif."

"Merci. C'est votre première grossesse, n'est-ce pas?"

"Et sûrement la dernière", acquiesça sombrement Duo.

"C'est ce que me disent toutes mes patientes et dans les trois ans qui suivent, je suis sûre de les revoir à 90 pour 100!"

"Dans ce cas, je ferai parti des 10 pour 100 restants."

Le ton dur employé surprit la doctoresse. Elle se pencha en avant, posant ses coudes sur le bureau.

"Vous savez, une grossesse n'est pas une fatalité. Elle n'est pas toujours facile ni agréable, mais la naissance est une délivrance qui marque le début d'une ère nouvelle. Et, si je peux me permettre, vous ne seriez pas là aujourd'hui si vous ne désiriez pas cet enfant."

Duo tilta: elle avait raison. Il voulait cet enfant. C'est même pour ça qu'_il_ était parti. Qu'_il_ l'avait quitté. Alors oui, il aurait cet enfant. Pour se souvenir de _lui_!

"Bien", répéta le Dr.Piétri. "Passons à l'échographie."

D'un geste de la main, elle lui intima de s'allonger sur la table derrière lui. Duo obéit et releva son tee-shirt, dévoilant son ventre musclé et encore plat (3) La gynécologue y étala un gel froid et transparent (4) et Duo frissonna. Quatre vint s'asseoir sur un tabouret à sa gauche et ils fixèrent tous deux l'écran noir accroché au mur. Hélène appliqua l'émetteur d'ultrasons sur la zone gélifiée du ventre de l'américain et l'écran noir se nuança de gris et de blanc.

Une forme vaguement humanoïde apparut et Duo poussa un cri de surprise.

"C'est… c'est mon bébé?"

"Oui, c'est votre bébé."

"Co… comment va-t-il?" (5)

"Parfaitement bien. Regardez", désigna-t-elle sur l'écran, "on voit nettement les contours de la tête, les deux bras et les deux jambes. Son crâne a une bonne circonférence et sa colonne vertébrale est bien droite."

Duo suivait des yeux le trajet du doigt de la femme. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Son bébé. Il était bien là et il était magnifique.

« Dommage que tu ne sois pas là, Hee-chan » pensa-t-il amèrement.

Soudain, un bruit assourdissant emplit la pièce. Inquiet, Duo demanda ce qu'il se passait.

"Ne vous en faites pas. J'ai branché le monitoring. Ce que vous entendez c'est son cœur."

"Son cœur? Mais il bat beaucoup trop vite!"

"Non", le contredit Quatre. "C'est tout à fait normal. Le cœur d'un fœtus bat à plus de 200 pulsations par minute. Il ne faut pas t'inquiéter."

Rassuré, Duo posa alors la question qui le taraudait depuis qu'il avait appris sa grossesse :

"Est-ce que l'on peut connaître son sexe?"

"Non, c'est un peu trop tôt. Le sexe ne sera visible que le mois prochain."

"Oh! Tant pis", lâcha Duo, déçu.

"Voulez-vous des photos de l'échographie?" lui proposa la doctoresse pour lui remonter le moral.

"Oui, bien sûr!"

L'image disparut de l'écran et le Dr.Piétri tendit à Duo une feuille de sopalin.

De retour autour du bureau, le natté avait retrouvé son sourire joyeux et Quatre s'en réjouit. La gynécologue termina de remplir le compte-rendu d'examen et tendit un petit dossier à Duo. Son nom était inscrit dessus et il contenait les photos de l'échographie et toutes les données les concernant, lui et l'enfant.

"A chacun de vos rendez-vous, vous devrez apporter ce dossier de suivi. Il contient tous les renseignements nécessaires à n'importe quel médecin pour qu'il vous examine sans risque."

Elle se leva et les raccompagna à la porte.

"Je vous souhaite une bonne grossesse et vous revois dans trois mois. Au revoir messieurs."

Le natté et le blond lui rendirent son salut et retournèrent à la voiture. Quatre garda le silence, trop heureux du retour du babillage de son meilleur ami.

"Dis Kitty-Kat?" demanda timidement Duo.

"Oui."

"Tu crois que Heero reviendra un jour?"

Trop surpris d'entendre ce prénom que Duo lui-même ne prononçait plus depuis six semaines, Quatre ne répondit pas immédiatement.

"Je n'en sais rien Duo", avoua-t-il franchement (6) "Je ne sais même pas pourquoi il est parti…"

"Il avait peur", le coupa l'américain.

"Peur? Mais de quoi?"

"Du bébé. Il avait peur que j'aime plus le bébé que lui."

"Mais c'est ridicule!" s'écria l'empathe.

"C'est ce que je lui ai dit", assura Duo, "mais il est quand même parti. C'est pour ça que je t'ai appelé cette nuit-là: j'étais totalement désespéré! De plus, je craignais…que Shinigami ne revienne."

"Comment cela?" s'inquiéta Quatre.

"Et bien…après ma première dispute avec Heero, celle de l'année dernière, mon « côté sombre » est ressorti. Et _il_ est réapparu à l'hôpital le mois dernier, après que j'ai appris que j'attendais un enfant. En réalité…à chaque fois que je me disputais avec Heero, _il_ ressurgissait. Et dans ces moments-là, je préfère pas être seul: on sait jamais ce qu'_il_ est capable de faire."

Un silence gêné retomba dans l'habitacle. Les révélations de Duo sur la fréquence des apparitions de Shinigami inquiétaient Quatre. Il devrait le surveiller. Mais il était content que son meilleur ami ait retrouvé le sourire.

"Je pense que Heero reviendra", assura-t-il. "J'en suis même certain" (7)

Rassuré, Duo lui lança un gigantesque sourire et recommença à babiller à propos de couches, de biberons, de tapisseries à nounours et de prises de courant à sécuriser (8)

* * *

Deux mois. Quand on y pense, c'est rien. Mais quand on les vit, on pourrait croire à une éternité. 

Heero avait traversé le Japon, franchi le Pacifique, relié Los Angeles et Washington à moto, vogué jusqu'à Paris pour finalement escalader l'Everest et s'arrêter dans un vieux monastère bouddhiste au fin fond du Tibet.

Mais cela n'avait servi à rien.

Duo lui manquait: ses yeux semblables à deux lagons, sa natte obsédante, ses éclats de rire, ses mains, ses caresses, ses soupirs, ses cris…

Heero était arrivé à Djakarta depuis moins de trois jours, et il commençait déjà à tourner en rond. Le visage de Duo hantait chacune de ses minutes. Il décida d'aller visiter la ville.

Au détour d'une rue, une scène le fit s'arrêter. Une petite fille d'environ quatre ans pleurait: elle était tombée de son tricycle et son genou était écorché. Heero vit un homme s'approcher et la prendre dans ses bras. La fillette se lova dans ses bras et ils s'éloignèrent soigner ce petit bobo.

Cette scène débordait de tendresse et d'amour, si bien que Heero se sentit jaloux. Il n'aimait pas ce sentiment, synonyme de trop de mauvais souvenirs. Mais il lui permit néanmoins de se rendre compte d'une chose, d'un fait.

Il souhaitait être père.

Cette réalité le frappa plus durement que n'importe quelle balle. Il souhaitait être père, et il allait le devenir.

Le seul problème, c'est qu'il avait très certainement gâché sa seule chance de l'être aux côtés de la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde.

Plus déterminé que jamais, Heero retourna au motel où il avait élu domicile depuis son arrivée dans l'archipel indonésien. Il se connecta au réseau de renseignement mondial des Preventers. En moins de cinq minutes, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait, rassembla ses affaires et enfourcha sa moto, direction l'aéroport le plus proche.

* * *

Duo était allongé sur une chaise longue à l'ombre d'un parasol. Le soleil tapait fort en ce début d'été. Un cocktail à la main, il rêvassait comme souvent ces derniers temps. 

« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire si Hee-chan ne revient pas? Je peux pas retourner à Tokyo, la maison est à lui. Mais je peux pas non plus rester éternellement avec Quatre et Trowa, je risque de leur taper sur le système à la longue. Il va falloir que je me trouve un appart'. »

L'américain poussa un soupir de découragement. Il posa sa main libre sur son ventre qui commençait à s'arrondir légèrement. Déjà, ses jeans les plus moulants ne lui allaient plus.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir tous les deux, hein? »

Il reposa son verre et se leva. Quatre n'allait pas tarder à rentrer et Trowa suivrait. Duo avait décidé de faire le dîner ce soir (9)

Il se retourna et retomba sur la chaise longue de surprise. Devant lui se tenait un homme qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Un homme avec qui il avait passé les cinq dernières années. Devant lui se tenait…

"Heero?"

Il se tenait sur le seuil de la porte-fenêtre. Ses yeux remplis d'amour et d'appréhension fixaient Duo comme pour rattraper tous ces matins perdus. Il semblait incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Duo s'en chargea:

"Heero qu'est-ce que tu fous là?"

Pour seule réponse, le japonais se jeta sur lui, le renversant sur la chaise longue, et s'empara de ses lèvres dans un langoureux et possessif baiser.

D'abord surpris, Duo répondit. Il ouvrit les lèvres et la langue de Heero s'y faufila. Elle titilla son palais, lui envoyant des ondes de plaisir dans tout le corps. Ses mains commencèrent à explorer son torse, le chatouillant au niveau des côtes. A son tour, il fit entrer sa langue dans la bouche de Heero. Mais il ne bougea nullement ses mains.

Finalement, Duo se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait. Il ouvrit les yeux, posa ses mains sur la poitrine du japonais, plaça son pied au niveau de ses abdominaux et le repoussa violemment.

Heero se retrouva sur les fesses, un Duo fou de rage debout devant lui, les yeux remplacés par des mitraillettes.

"Non mais ça va pas? Tu te crois où? Tu débarques, comme ça, après deux mois de silence radio et tu me sautes dessus comme s'il ne s'était rien passé! Tu pensais quand même pas que j'allais t'accueillir à bras ouverts… Bon okay, c'est ce que j'ai fait, mais tu m'as un peu pris par surprise, sans mauvais jeu de mots! Qu'est-ce que tu croyais? Que je t'attendais désespérément comme une femme attend son mari parti à la guerre? Et bien, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude!"

Il s'arrêta, respira un grand coup et posa son regard sur l'homme assis par terre. Heero n'avait pas bougé et le regardait l'air penaud, honteux. Il se leva et resta debout sans bouger.

Pendant cinq bonnes minutes, ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux. Puis Heero parut recouvrer la parole.

"Duo, j'aimerai que tu écoutes ce que j'ai à te dire. C'est très important et…"

"Et pourquoi je t'écouterai?" demanda l'américain d'un ton mordant.

"Pour me permettre de m'expliquer."

"D'accord, je t'écoute."

Heero acquiesça mais lui fit signe de se rasseoir. Duo obéit et le regarda se balancer d'un pied sur l'autre. Finalement, il se lança:

"Duo, je sais que je tu m'en veux, et tu as parfaitement raison. Laisse-moi juste te dire ce que j'ai à te dire, puis je partirai."

Face à l'approbation de l'américain, Heero poursuivit:

"C'est la seconde fois que je te fais souffrir et je n'espère pas que tu me pardonnes. Si je suis ici, c'est pour te dire que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Ces deux mois ont été bien pires que tout ce que j'ai pu endurer entre les mains de OZ. J'ai cru devenir fou! Et puis, d'un coup, ce fut le déclic: cette petite fille qui pleurait et son père qui l'a consolée. J'étais jaloux de cet homme car j'aurais voulu être à sa place. J'aimerai vivre ce qu'il a vécu avec sa fille. Je désire que nous ayons cet enfant _ensemble_. Ensemble nous avons apporté la paix sur Terre, ensemble, nous avons conçu cet enfant et ensemble je voudrais que nous l'élevions, le bercions, le consolions et le guidions. Je voudrais le voir grandir à tes côtés. Maintenant, si tu préfères que je m'en aille, je comprendrai" (10)

Heero baissa les yeux et attendit que la tempête éclatât. Mais rien ne vint. Il releva la tête et vit Duo sourire tendrement. Il ne sut comment réagir.

"Je suis heureux que tu aies changé d'avis, Hee-chan. Mais mesures-tu le mal que tu m'as fait? D'accord, tu es parti sans crier gare, mais tu aurais au moins pu me faire parvenir de tes nouvelles. Je me suis fait un sang d'encre! Et puis, c'est bien beau de demander pardon, mais qui me dit que tu ne risques pas de repartir du jour au lendemain? Et là, je serai comme un con!"

"Duo, je suis sincèrement désolé et…"

"Je ne sais pas si je pourrais un jour te pardonner", le coupa le natté, "mais j'accepte de recommencer quelque chose avec toi. Seulement, c'est ta dernière chance. Il n'y en aura pas d'autre. Ne la gâche pas."

Heero mit quelques secondes à assimiler l'information. Duo acceptait de recommencer? Duo l'acceptait? Laissant éclater sa joie, le japonais saisit le natté par la taille et le fit virevolter à bout de bras avant de le ramener contre lui.

Torse contre torse, ils savourèrent le contact et la présence de l'autre. Puis tendrement, presque timidement, ils échangèrent un long et amoureux baiser.

Ils se séparèrent, essoufflés et Duo sourit.

"Juste une chose Hee-chan."

"Oui", s'inquiéta le brun.

"Ne me fais plus stresser comma ça, c'est pas bon pour le bébé!"

Les deux amants échangèrent un regard amusé et éclatèrent de rire.

* * *

"Quatre?" 

"Oui."

"C'est bien la moto de Heero qui est garée dans l'allée?"

"Oui."

"C'est bien, alors."

Le français enlaça le petit blond et ils regardèrent leurs amis rire. Ils étaient soulagés: tout rentrait dans l'ordre.

**Tsuzuku**

Shima: Ouais! J'ai fini de le taper! J'ai mal aux yeux mais je suis contente!  
Duo: Et en plus, y a un tit lime! On progresse…  
Shima: Oh, ça va! Te plains pas, j'aurais très bien pu ne pas le mettre.  
Duo: Mais je me plains pas!sourire hypocriteJe fais un compliment à mon auteur de fic que j'aime beaucoup tout plein.  
Shima: C'est vrai? Alors pourquoi t'as encore loupé la pizza vendredi? Et vas pas chercher Fanie pour qu'elle te trouve une excuse parce que je sais parfaitement ce que tu faisais! (lorgne un Hee-chan qui passe en mode TTM)  
Duo: T'as raison, Shima: je m'envoyais en l'air avec Hee-chan. Mais je te promets que je ferais désormais tout mon possible pour être là à chacune des pizzas que tu mangeras. Okay?  
Shima: Okay! Bon, bah c'est pas tout, mais faudrait peut-être que je fasse les petites notes de bas de page. Fa adore ça. Allez, zou!

(1) Z'avez cru que c'était Hee-chan, hein? PER-DU!  
(2) Duo ne conduit pas. J'ai remarqué que les femmes enceintes ont toujours des accidents. Exemples: 1) ma belle-mère: deux en cinq mois, mon père était furax, surtout que c'est la Mercedes qui a tout pris! 2) ma tante: glisse dans la douche, tombe d'un échafaudage…Résultat: allongée sept mois sur neuf!  
Conclusion: bonjour la famille  
(3) Bavez les filles!  
(4) Pas de pensées perverses, merci!  
(5) Il bafouille! C'est l'émotion…  
(6) Moi je sais! Moi je sais!…  
(7) Moi je sais! Et j'vous le dirai pas! Niark, niark niark!  
(8) Il anticipe. Papa-gâteau, va!  
(9) On va dire que la cuisinière est en congé, OK?  
(10) Bah dis donc! Quand il commence, on peut plus l'arrêter!

_Achevée le 22 janvier 2004. Dernière modification le 1er mai 2005._


	4. Quatrième Mois: Juillet

**PAPAS**

**Source**: Gundam Wing.  
**Genre:** délire, romance, angst, lime, OOC pour cause d'hormones et Shinigami.  
**Disclamer** les G-boys sont toujours pas à moi, mais ils me rendent visite… de temps en temps… dans mes rêves! Bouououh  
**Note:** ce soir y a un vent pas possible et j'ai les chtouilles alors j'écris jusqu'à qu'y est plus de courant. C'est dingue ce que la peur nous fait faire, des fois!  
**Auteur:** Shima-chan.

* * *

**Quatrième Mois: Juillet**

L'été s'installait calmement sur l'hémisphère nord de la planète Terre. La vie continuait son cours paisiblement. Elle l'avait repris pour certains.

Dans la banlieue de Tokyo, Heero Yuy et Duo Maxwell, le célèbre couple d'anciens pilotes de gundams, avaient réintégré leur petite maison.

La grossesse du jeune américain évoluait normalement, accompagnée néanmoins d'un important dérèglement hormonal qui entraînait de fréquentes sautes d'humeur. Le tout joyeusement accentué par la schizophrénie du jeune homme.

Mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait y prêter trop d'attention (1)

* * *

Il était à peine huit heures ce matin-là et la chaleur plombait déjà l'atmosphère. Comme tous les matins, Heero se leva et prit la place de Duo sous la douche. Le jet d'eau froide (2) lui faisait du bien, surtout après la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer. Au bout de quelques secondes, ses pieds étaient recouverts d'une mince couche d'eau et il maudit le jour où Duo avait décidé de se laisser pousser les cheveux. 

"Raah, Duo! T'as encore oublié de retirer les cheveux du siphon!"(3)

"T'as qu'à le faire toi-même! Et arrêtes de me gueuler dessus dès que j'oublie un truc. Ca va devenir une manie chez toi, bientôt!"

Le ton de la voix provenant de la chambre fit sortir Heero de la douche si précipitamment qu'il en oublia de couper l'eau et de se couvrir (4) Il découvrit Duo langoureusement allongé sur leur lit, ses cheveux enroulés autour de son poing et le drap cachant miraculeusement ses parties intimes (5)

Devant ce charmant spectacle, le japonais perdit sa mauvaise humeur.

"Je ne te gueule pas dessus, je te le fais remarquer. Nuance!"

"Mouais", avança lascivement l'américain. "En tous cas, c'est l'inondation dans la salle d'eau!"

Poursuivi par les éclats de rire de Duo, Heero alla couper l'eau et nettoyer le siphon. Alors qu'il mettait un pied dans la douche, deux mains chaudes se posèrent sur ses hanches.

D'un bond, Heero se retourna, saisit l'opportun par les poignets et le ramena devant lui pour le plaquer dos au mur (6)

Réalisant que l'individu n'était autre que son baka-chéri, il sourit et se pressa un peu plus contre lui.

"Il semblerait que la nuit passée ne vous aie pas servi de leçon. Alors, bain moussant ou douche commune?"

Pour toute réponse, Duo lui saisit la nuque et l'embrassa fougueusement. D'abord surpris par tant d'ardeur, l'ex-Soldat Parfait, finit par laisser entrer la langue chaude et quémandeuse. Les déhanchements suggestifs et les caresses buccales de son vis-à-vis lui arrachèrent un râle de plaisir. Son désir et son membre s'éveillaient. Duo se fit de plus en plus pressant quand… plus rien (7)

Le natté-dénatté s'effondra sur le sol, secoué de violents sanglots. Inquiet voire paniqué malgré sa frustration, Heero s'agenouilla auprès de lui et l'apaisa. Rassuré et calmé, Duo lui fit un sourire contrit.

"Sorry, Hee-chan. Je… je contrôlais plus rien."

Le prenant dans ses bras et le ramenant dans leur chambre, Heero laissa ses pensées vagabonder.

« C'était donc ça… je le savais… c'est la troisième crise cette semaine… c'est de plus en plus fréquent… et chaque crise est plus longue que la précédente… Shinigami veut reprendre le contrôle. »

Revenant à la réalité, le japonais habilla son compagnon, lui refit sa natte puis se vêtit lui-même et se rassit. Instinctivement, Duo se blottit contre son torse pour y trouver chaleur et sécurité.

"J'ai peur, Hee-chan. Peur qu'_il_ vous fasse du mal, au bébé et à toi."

"Il ne nous arrivera rien, je te le promets."

"Je ne le supporterai pas. Si je te perds, je me perds…"

"Ne dis pas ça! Tu ne me perdras pas et je ne te perdrai pas, d'accord?"

"Oui." « Mais j'ai quand même un mauvais pressentiment. »

Ils échangèrent un long et amoureux baiser et Duo sauta sur ses pieds, un large sourire aux lèvres.

"Bon, je vais faire la liste!"

"La liste? Mais quelle liste?" s'étonna Heero.

"La liste des affaires à acheter pour le bout de chou, voyons! Les soldes commencent aujourd'hui: autant en profiter!"

Il ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de nuit et en sortit un crayon et un bloc-note qu'il ouvrit.

"Alors", réfléchit-il à voix haute, "il nous faut: un lit, une commode, une table à langer, une baignoire, un stérilisateur et un chauffe-biberons, les biberons…" (8)

Plongé dans ses préparatifs, il s'éloigna du lit et sortit de la chambre où Heero resta, abattu, exténué d'avance par la journée de shopping qui s'annonçait.

* * *

Huit heures de shopping! Il n'en revenait pas. 

« Comment ai-je fait pour en revenir vivant? »

Il devait bien avouer qu'acheter toutes les affaires du bébé « mon bébé » lui avait plu.

Les bras chargés de sacs plastiques et de cartons, Heero remonta l'allée menant à la porte ouverte de la maison. Il entendit la sonnerie du téléphone et se figea à peine passée la porte.

Du plus profond de son être, un étrange malaise le gagna. Il fixa Duo qui avait décroché et le vit courber le dos au fur et à mesure des secondes. Heero n'entendait plus rien hormis le bourdonnement dans ses oreilles. Il ne comprit pas ce qui se dit au téléphone ni ne vit Duo raccrocher et se diriger lentement vers lui…

Et aussi soudainement qu'il s'en était éloigné, Heero revint à la réalité. Il fixa Duo debout face à lui et demanda d'une voix éteinte:

"Qu'est-ce que c'était?"

L'américain leva les yeux vers lui et Heero comprit, avant d'entendre sa réponse, ce qui avait provoqué son malaise et éteint les étoiles dans les beaux yeux améthystes.

"Mission" (9)

* * *

Dans la salle de briefing, les cinq ex-G-boys attendaient Lady Une, commandant en chef des Preventers, afin qu'elle leur expose le plan de leur future mission. 

Quatre et Duo s'extasiaient sur un catalogue de puériculture, Heero et Trowa échangeaient leurs impressions sur cette mission inattendue et Wufei, soit disant en pleine méditation, ne perdait pas une miette de ce que disaient les deux pipelettes.

Enfin, Lady Une pénétra dans la pièce, mettant fin aux discussions.

"Messieurs, je vous ai réunis ici aujourd'hui car un important complot se trame contre le ministre des affaires étrangères, Mlle Réléna Darlian…"

"Encore!" s'exclama Duo, exaspéré. "Et si on les laissait faire cette fois?"

Un coup d'œil aux quatre autres pilotes lui fit entendre raison.

"Dommage", lâcha-t-il.

"Votre objectif", reprit Lady Une, "est d'éliminer le tireur d'élite recruté pour l'occasion: Egan McBee, et d'arrêter le commanditaire de ce complot: Barry Deepack."

"Où aura lieu la tentative d'assassinat?" s'informa Heero.

"Probablement lors du gala d'été donné par Sa Majesté le 25 juillet prochain."

"Cela nous laisse donc dix jours", évalua Wufei. "C'est jouable.

"Bien", acquiesça Lady Une, "je vous laisse. Les renseignements nécessaires à votre mission se trouvent dans les dossiers devant vous. Je vous laisse carte blanche."

* * *

Les cinq jeunes hommes consultèrent leur dossier et rejoignirent immédiatement l'avion spécial qui leur était affrété pour se rendre au royaume de Sank. 

Appréhendant énormément les « retrouvailles » entre Réléna et Duo, Heero fut agréablement surpris de leur comportement: tout sourire, aucune parole désagréable ni saute d'humeur de la part de son mari, ils discutèrent même pendant plusieurs heures de grossesse, bébé et éducation.

Les sautes d'humeur de Duo avaient posé le problème de sa participation à la mission. Heero en était finalement venu à la conclusion que Shinigami ne se manifestait qu'en cas d'extrême urgence et ce, pour protéger Duo.

L'américain participerait donc à cette opération et seul un certain chinois à la queue de cheval ne semblait pas être d'accord.

* * *

"Je pense que Maxwell ne devrait pas participer à cette mission dans son état!" 

"Wufei, on en a déjà discuté et tu sais ce que Duo pense de ton avis."

"Oui, mais je continue de croire que c'est une mauvaise idée et que Maxw…"

"Chut! Il arrive…"

Duo entra dans la cuisine et se rua sur le frigo sans jeter un seul coup d'œil à Quatre et Wufei. Tout en farfouillant dans l'électroménager, il leur dit :

"Je ferai cette mission. Et ce n'est sûrement pas ton caractère de mère-poule, Wufei, qui m'en empêchera. Je te remercie de ta sollicitude, mais…"

Il se retourna, le pot de Nutella (10) et la crème chantilly dans les mains (11)

"… je ne suis pas mourant. J'attends seulement un enfant."

Il referma la porte du frigo d'un savant coup de hanche démontrant des années de pratique et sortit.

"Je préfère encore quand il crie", déclara Wufei.

* * *

La salle de bal se remplissait. Dans moins d'une heure, la réception commencerait. 

Dans une pièce adjacente interdite au public, les cinq Preventers revoyaient une dernière fois leur plan.

"Maxwell, que dois-tu faire?" l'interrogea Wufei.

"Neutraliser le tireur d'élite après repérage de Quatre. Je ne prends aucun risque et si ça foire, je t'appelle. J'ai bien appris ma leçon, Maman-Wu?"

"Maxwell!" rugit Wufei.

"Trowa et moi", coupa Heero, "nous arrêtons Deepack. Wufei, tu restes près de Réléna durant toute la durée de l'opération: garde rapprochée. Compris?"

"Compris!" répondirent les quatre voix.

"Alors à vos postes!"

Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie mais Heero retint Duo par la main.

"Fais attention, baka. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment…"

"Oui, moi aussi."

"Si c'est nécessaire, laisse-_le_ sortir…"

"Non, Hee-chan! Je ne pourrai peut-être pas _le_ retenir et…"

"Je m'en fous! _Il_ est là pour te protéger alors, pour une fois, écoute-moi!"

"Okay, okay! Mais fais gaffe toi aussi. Je t'aime"

"Ai shiteru."

Ils s'embrassèrent et se séparèrent, ignorant le nœud de la peur dans leur estomac.

* * *

« Cette mission est très simple, il ne nous arrivera rien… Cette mission est très simple… Oh, c'est pas vrai! Voilà que j'essaie de me persuader maintenant… Oh! My God! Ca va foirer! » 

Duo arpentait la galerie supérieure depuis dix minutes et sa peur l'envahissait de plus en plus. Il se retint de justesse d'appeler Heero.

« Allez, respire Maxwell, respire. Tu te concentres, tu élimines le tireur, tu lui tires une balle et tu t'envoies en l'air toute la nuit avec Hee-chan! »

Revigoré par cette alléchante perspective (12), Duo scanna la galerie du regard. Une forme cachée dans l'ombre l'intrigua à l'instant où Quatre repérait l'individu:

"04 à 02. Il est à cinq mètres devant toi."

"Affirmatif. Thanks, Kitty-Kat. Je viens de le repérer. A plus!"

"Bonne chance."

"02 à tous. McBee est repéré. J'amorce mon approche. Canal ouvert."

"Surtout ne prends aucun risque!" lui recommandèrent Heero et Wufei.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Duo, s'approcha de l'individu. Ce n'est qu'à cinquante centimètres de lui qu'il se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait.

Oubliant toute précaution, l'assassin parfait saisit son homologue par l'épaule et le retourna. La langue pendante, les yeux révulsés injectés de sang et les marques rouges sur son cou ne laissaient aucun doute quant à la manière dont il avait été tué.

"Oooh, shit! rugit Duo. 02 à tous! 02 à tous! Evacuez les lieux! On est tombés dans une saloperie de piège à la con!"

"04 okay! 03 et moi évacuons les invités."

"05 évacue Sa Majesté."

"01 à 02. Où es-tu?" s'enquit la voix du japonais.

"Je suis sur la galerie supérieure. Le mec est mort. On s'est fait baiser sur toute la ligne!"

"Je t'attends dans une minute à l'entrée."

"Okay, darling!"

Duo vérifia que tous les invités avaient bien été évacués. Il s'engagea alors dans les longs et sinueux corridors du palais royal de Sank. En quarante-cinq secondes, il avait atteint le couloir principal et courait vers l'escalier. En contrebas, il vit Heero regarder sa montre d'un air anxieux. Il y jeta à peine un regard, mais cela fit toute la différence.

Car s'il avait regardé devant lui, il aurait vu la silhouette noire sortir de l'ombre; il aurait vu le reflet de la lumière sur la lame du couteau et il aurait eu le temps d'esquiver cette lame meurtrière.

Le coup le cueillit au bas-ventre et il ne put s'empêcher de crier de surprise. Il se courba en deux et se reçut un coup sur la nuque. La silhouette en profita pour s'enfuir.

Son champ de vision envahi de points noirs et blancs, Duo vit néanmoins le visage de son agresseur. Il y eut un blanc puis il sentit qu'on le soulevait.

Rouvrant les yeux, il vit Heero penché sur lui, le visage baigné de larmes. Malgré la douleur, Duo articula:

"Hee-chan…"

"Chut, ne dis rien. Je t'emmène à l'hôpital. Tu es blessé et…"

"I love you, Hee-chan. Forever..."

"Tait-toi! Tu parles comme si tu me disais adieu. Ne me dis pas adieu, Duo! Pas maintenant! Duo? DUO!"

Le noir engloutit le jeune homme et Shinigami retourna à ses ténèbres bienfaitrices.

* * *

Déjà deux heures qu'il était entré au bloc. Et autant de temps que Heero mettait à profit pour tester sa capacité à creuser une tranchée dans le couloir. Les trois autres pilotes attendaient eux aussi: Trowa réconfortait un Quatre plus abattu que jamais et Wufei hurlait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il ferait « la peau à ce salopard qui osait s'en prendre à une vie si innocente qu'est celle d'un enfant! » 

Heero, inquiet voire terrorisé, était passé en mode automatique: un aller-retour, un coup d'œil à la pendule et un soupir. Il ne cessait de revoir le corps immobile de Duo au milieu de ce couloir, le manche du couteau ressortant du ventre si précieux et fragile. A chaque instant, des doutes l'assaillaient: si Duo mourrait? S'il ne se réveillait pas? S'il perdait le bébé? Heero ne savait plus que faire ni que penser. Heureusement, le chirurgien sortit de la salle d'opération.

"Messieurs, c'est moi qui ai opéré votre ami. La lame du couteau était assez longue et avait perforé la paroi abdominale et l'intestin. L'hémorragie a été stoppée. Cependant, le rein gauche a été légèrement endommagé. Nous avons fait de notre mieux mais votre ami a perdu beaucoup de sang et est actuellement dans le coma."

Vivant… beaucoup de sang… coma… Heero reçut les informations au compte-gouttes et dut s'asseoir. Le médecin n'avait pas parlé du…

"Docteur! appela Quatre. Et pour le bébé?"

Heero remercia le blond et attendit la réponse anxieusement.

"Je dois vous avouer que cela nous a étonné, mais durant l'opération, les doctoresses Sally Po et Hélène Piétri nous ont expliqué la situation. Je peux dons vous dire que le bébé est, pour le moment, hors de danger. Le Dr.Piétri vous attend dans la chambre du patient. Au revoir messieurs, et à demain."

Rassuré, Heero se tourna vers ses compagnons et leur proposa de rentrer.

"Je resterai ici cette nuit", ajouta-t-il.

"Très bien. Prends soin de lui et appelle-nous s'il se passe quoi que soit", lui recommanda Quatre.

"Tu me préviens à la moindre alerte", s'enquit Wufei.

Répondant par l'affirmative, il s'éloigna en direction de la chambre 121 où l'attendaient Duo, la doctoresse et leur bébé.

* * *

« Si dans une semaine Duo n'est pas sorti du coma, nous serons forcés d'extraire le fœtus. » 

Cette phrase funeste résonnait dans la tête de Heero depuis six jours. Autant de jours durant lesquels son espoir de voir Duo se réveiller à temps s'était amoindri.

Nombre de leurs amis leur avaient rendu visite: Quatre, Trowa et Wufei bien sûr, mais aussi Zechs, Réléna et Hilde. Même Lady Une (13) Mais Heero ne supportait plus leurs regards abattus et remplis de pitié et il les avait priés de ne venir que s'il le leur demandait.

Hélène lui avait expliqué que la lame avait évité de justesse la moelle épinière et l'utérus. Seulement, un fœtus ne peut se passer de nutriments naturels passés sept jours (14), d'où la décision de l'IVG. Ce qui importait le plus à Heero était que Duo vive. Bien sûr il voulait le bébé, mais si cela mettait en danger la vie de l'américain…

Comme tous les soirs depuis l'accident, Heero s'allongea aux côtés de son amour et lui prit la main. Il posa sa main gauche sur le ventre rebondi et meurtri où pourtant grandissait la vie.

"Duo-Kun, écoute-moi", le supplia-t-il. "Je sais que tu m'entends. Je ne voulais pas te l'annoncer, mais tu ne sembles pas te réveiller, alors… Demain, les médecins te retireront l'enfant… notre enfant… si tu ne te réveilles pas très vite. Mais… je pense avoir trouvé la solution: c'est Duo qui a été blessé et c'est Duo qui est dans le coma, alors je _vous_ le demande à _vous_… _Shinigami_… Peu m'importe celui qui prendra le contrôle du moment qu'il sauve notre enfant. Je _vous_ en supplie… Sauvez-le…"

Epuisé par son inquiétude et sa fatigue due à l'accumulation de nuits blanches, Heero sombra dans un profond sommeil rempli d'ombres menaçantes et de pleurs de nourrisson.

* * *

Au troisième étage de l'Hôpital Sainte Marguerite du royaume de Sank, une des chambres renfermaient un jeune couple. Les deux hommes étaient profondément endormis. Pour deux raisons bien distinctes. 

Seulement, l'un d'eux simulait le sommeil. Et lorsqu'il fut certain que son compagnon s'était endormi, il ouvrit les yeux. Son regard se posa sur le visage de l'ange endormi à ses côtés. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un rictus moqueur en voyant la main posée sur son ventre, faible rempart d'après les récents événements.

Reprenant peu à peu le contrôle de ce corps blessé et ankylosé, l'esprit sentit comme une brûlure à la base de son cou. Délicatement afin de ne pas réveiller l'ange endormi, il passa sa main dans son col et en retira un pendentif en argent.

La croix chrétienne. L'exorciste de démons.

Alors il fulmina: ses yeux brillèrent d'une intense lueur prédatrice et au plus profond de son être, il enferma l'esprit de l'assassin à double tour.

Il avait désormais le contrôle total de son corps. Et il y sentit la Vie. Un sourire de mépris s'inscrivit sur son visage, car lui ne connaissait que la Mort. Et la Mort avait été appelée pour protéger la Vie.

« Soit mon ange, je la protègerai. Mais par tous les Enfers, tu ne l'emporteras pas au Paradis, Duo Maxwell! Foi de Shinigami! »

* * *

Quelque chose l'avait réveillé, il en était sûr. Mais quoi? 

Il attendit et la même sensation se reproduisit: une main passa le long de sa colonne vertébrale, remonta jusqu'à sa nuque et se perdit dans ses cheveux.

Cette main… Cela ne pouvait être que _lui_…

Levant les yeux, il suivit du regard les contours du torse tant aimé pour remonter jusqu'au visage. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et finalement rata un battement.

Bleu… Violet…

Cobalt… Améthyste…

Nuit… Aube…

"Hé ben alors, Hee-chan? Tu m'embrasses pas?"

**Tsuzuku**

Shima: Yeeesss! Je l'ai fini! J'en ai eu du mal. Ce mois-ci a été commencé au début des vacances de Noël et je l'ai fini le 1er… Ah! non, au temps pour moi, c'était le 2 vu que j'ai mis le point final à 0h05!  
Duo: T'as pas fini de t'extasier! Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle tous les deux…  
Shima: Ah bon? A propos de quoi?  
Duo: A PROPOS DE CE QUE TU ME FAIS SUBIR DEPUIS QUATRE MOIS!  
Shima: T'étais prévenu! C'est marqué dans la rubrique « genre » dans l'en-tête. Pourquoi tu t'étonnes?  
Duo: Oui! C'est vrai! Pourquoi je m'étonne de me faire mettre en cloque, poignarder, de tomber dans le coma et d'être possédé par mon double maléfique?  
Shima: Je te sens cynique sur ce coup-là!  
Duo:regard meurtrier Tu crois?  
Shima: 0o Bon, mais t'en fais pas, tout va rentrer dans l'ordre…bientôt!  
Duo: SHIMAAA!il est énervé  
Shima:je m'énerve Y a pas de « Shima » qui tienne! Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était moi l'auteur et donc que c'était moi qui décidait! Et de toutes façons, j'avais de l'inspi' que jusqu'au 4ème mois et en plus, le scénario de départ a été complètement chamboulé et je peux te dire que t'es vachement avantagé sur ce coup-là! Donc, je vais me remettre à _Groupe W_!  
Heero:à Duo Voilà, t'as gagné: elle fait la gueule. Et après tu te plains qu'elle te martyrise…  
Duo:mettant ses bras autour de Shima pour la console Je m'excuse Shima…T'es plus fâchée?  
Shima: Naï.  
Duo et Heero: Nani?  
Shima: Non. C'est de l'Egyptien Antique!  
Duo:à Heero Eh ben on est pas sortis de l'auberge!à Shima Bon, bah nous on va se coucher. Bonne nuit!  
Shima: J'peux v'nir?  
Duo et Heero: NAÏ!  
Shima: Okay, okay! Bonne nuit. En fait, je ne vais pas me remettre à Groupe W tout de suite vu que je vais voir _Le Seigneur de les Anneaux: Le Retour de le Roi_ demain! Et enfin, les petites notes de bas de page. A bientôt!

(1) Vive la politique de l'autruche! D'ailleurs c'est ce que j'ai mangé à Noël. 'Achement bon!  
(2) Bah vi, il est pas frileux et il fait chaud. Perso, cet été avec la canicule, ma douche était pas à 20°C!  
(3) La réplique préférée de ma mère après que je me sois lavée les cheveux. Et oui! J'ai les cheveux longs!  
(4) Bavez les filles…  
(5) Re-bavez les filles…  
(6) Réflexes conditionnés…  
(7) Z'avez la haine, hein? Promis, j'arrête de coup-là!  
(8) D'accord il s'y prend tôt, mais après il aura le temps vu qu'il…Oups! Mais je m'égare!  
(9) Duo: Mais keskel vient foutre là celle-là?  
Shima: Elle est indispensable pour la suite…Dommage pour toi…  
Duo: Keske…comprendSHIMA!  
Shima: J'me casse!  
(10) Tit' clin d'œil à la fic « Duo et le pot de Nutella » de Dancelune: J'ADOREEEE!  
(11) Duo: Bah! Keske je fais avec ça?  
Shima: A ton avis?regard coulant vers un Heero qui passe en mode TTM  
Duo: 0o Oooh!  
(12) Alléchante, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Et dans tous les sens du terme!  
(13) Elle culpabilise à mort…  
(14) En fait, j'en sais rien, mais ça alimente la fic!

_Achevée le 24 janvier 2004. Dernière modification le 1er mai 2005._


	5. Cinquième Mois: Août

**PAPAS**

**Source:** Gundam Wing  
**Genre:** délire mais un peu plus sérieux, angst, Shinigami  
**Disclamer** les G-boys sont toujours pas à moi, mais ils me rendent visite… de temps en temps… dans mes rêves ! Bouououh  
**Note:** ce chapitre peut paraître assez éloigné des premiers questions style ( ?) Je l'ai écrit six mois après les autres vu qu'il fallait que je remanie tout le scénario pour cause d'arrivée shinigamiesque… Et le scénario n'est pas à l'écrit mais dans ma tête !**  
Auteur:** Shima-chan

* * *

**Cinquième Mois: Août**

La chaleur accablante de ce mois d'août ne semblait pas vouloir prendre fin. C'est ce que constata Heero alors qu'il pénétrait dans la petite maison qu'il partageait avec Duo dans la banlieue de Tokyo. L'intérieur de la demeure était pareil à une fournaise et il s'empressa d'ouvrir les fenêtres de chaque pièce.

Ce soir, Duo rentrait de l'hôpital. Les médecins avaient préféré le garder une semaine de plus en observation afin de s'assurer de la viabilité du fœtus. Malheureusement pour eux, Duo Maxwell dans un hôpital n'est pas une bonne chose. C'est donc presque à genoux que le personnel médical avait supplié Heero de le ramener chez eux.

S'emparant d'une peau de chamois, d'un balai, d'un seau d'eau et d'une lavette, le Japonais se mit en devoir de rendre un aspect plus présentable à l'intérieur de leur maison qui avait souffert de l'absence de ses occupants durant ces cinq dernières semaines.

* * *

"Fais attention à la marche ! Attends, j'ouvre la porte… Doucement, le canapé est juste là… Assieds-toi lentement… Ca va ? C'est confortable ? Tu es fatigué ? Je le savais, j'aurai dû te monter directement dans la chambre ! Tu veux un coussin ? Un coca ? Une couverture ? T'as faim ? J'y vais ! " 

Heero quitta précipitamment la pièce, laissant un Duo abasourdi allongé sur le canapé par-dessus une tonne de coussins moelleux à souhait. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps d'en placer une ! Il n'en revenait pas. Heero croyait-il donc que le fait d'être obligé de rester allongé rimait avec rester muet ! En effet, le Dr. Hélène Piétri avait recommandé au futur père de ne faire aucun effort inutile, cela risquait d'augmenter les risques de fausse-couche déjà élevés suite au récent incident qui avait eu lieu. Mais ce n'était en aucun cas une raison pour le traiter comme le dernier des infirmes ! Prudemment, Duo se leva du canapé et se dirigea vers la cuisine, désireux de faire connaître son avis sur sa manière d'agir de Heero.

* * *

« Je vais lui faire une bonne plâtrée de pâtes ! Il n'y a rien de mieux pour le requinquer… A part une pizza, mais comme y en a plus dans le frigo… Alors, bolognaise ou carbonara ? Au saumon ! Il lui faut des protéines m'a dit Sally… » 

Ouvrant le frigo, Heero se plongea dedans à la recherche du paquet de saumon acheté le matin-même. Il se redressa après l'avoir trouvé et sursauta violemment.

"Duo ! Je croyais que tu devais rester allongé ! Retourne te coucher, je mets l'eau à bouillir et je reviens…"

Le Japonais se retourna vers le placard où était rangées les casseroles et tendit la main pour l'ouvrir. Un couteau lancé avec habileté se logea soudainement dans la poignée métallique, épargnant miraculeusement la main de Heero. Ce dernier plus que surpris fit volte-face vers son amant, attendant des explications.

Il n'eut toutefois pas besoin de poser la moindre la question. Les yeux pailletés d'or qui le regardaient avec haine lui valurent toutes les explications du monde.

"Cesse de me prendre pour un infirme", déclara le jeune homme d'une voix sans émotion.

"Oh, c'est toi", constata simplement Heero. "Je me demandais à quel moment tu choisirais de te manifester."

"J'aurai bien aimé couper une de vos parties de jambes en l'air, mais j'en ai eu marre que tu me traites de cette manière. Je veux bien rester allongé, je veux bien que tu t'occupes de moi - dans les limites de la pudeur, bien évidemment - mais je refuse catégoriquement que tu me donnes des ordres ! Si je suis là, c'est uniquement parce que tu me l'as demandé. N'oublie pas que sans moi, Duo serait toujours à l'hôpital et que vous seriez en train de pleurer la perte de votre enfant. Alors ne recommence plus jamais !"

"Très bien", s'inclina Heero.

"Je retourne m'allonger", déclara impérieusement l'entité qui avait pris possession de Duo.

Il fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers le salon pour y retrouver le canapé. Mais il n'avait pas passé la porte qu'une paire de bras s'enroulait autour de sa taille et l'empêchait de faire un pas de plus. Un corps se colla à son dos et une tête se plongea dans son cou.

"Merci pour tout, Shin-san."

"De rien." « Mais ne crois pas que j'en resterai là. » ajouta Shinigami en pensées alors qu'il se tournait pour faire face à son 'amant'.

Et profitant de la surprise engendrée par sa réponse, le dieu de la Mort embrassa à pleine bouche le jeune homme brun. Abasourdi, Heero ne pensa même pas à le repousser. Shinigami finit par mettre un terme au baiser, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres.

"Bon, bah c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai faim moi !"

« Mais dans quoi est-ce que je me suis fourré encore ? » pensa Heero bien malgré lui. Inconsciemment, il enregistra l'absence du pendentif préféré de son compagnon autour de son cou.

* * *

Une semaine passa ainsi, entre petites incartades et réconciliations 'dans les limites de la pudeur' comme aimait à le dire Shinigami. Heero était heureux de voir que les pires craintes de Duo ne s'étaient pas réalisées. Pour lui, son baka adoré était toujours aux commandes et laissait son 'côté démoniaque' ressortir lorsqu'il atteignait les limites de ses forces. C'est du moins ce que laissait croire Shinigami à Heero, car en réalité, l'âme de l'Américain était enfermée très loin dans l'esprit psychédélique du démon. Et malheureusement, son compagnon ne s'en aperçut pas…

* * *

Un soir, les deux hommes étaient allongés dans leur lit. Heero lisait une revue informatique et Duo un mensuel pour futures mamans. Le calme régnait, et le Japonais appréciait de plus en plus ses petits moments de détente. Duo devenait de plus en plus irritable et il se retrouvait bien plus souvent en compagnie de Shinigami que de son mari. Il avait également remarqué que la base de son cou portait une légère trace de brûlure et qu'il ne mettait plus du tout sa croix argentée. 

« Sûrement les hormones » pensa innocemment le brun.

A peine eut-il fini de penser que la voix de son compagnon s'élevait dans la chambre, exigeante et cassante.

"J'ai envie de pistaches."

Heero tourna la tête vers Duo, surpris de sa soudaine brusquerie. Il rassembla ses souvenirs et replongea dans sa lecture en répondant calmement :

"Il me semble qu'il en reste dans le placard des conserves, là ou tu les as rangées."

"Tu pourrais peut-être aller me les chercher", suggéra subtilement Duo.

"Et pourquoi tu n'y vas pas toi-même ?" s'exclama Heero, plus qu'étonné devant le ton utilisé par son conjoint.

"Tout simplement parce que le médecin a dit que je devais faire le moins d'efforts inutiles durant un mois au risque de perdre le bébé."

Vaincu par la logique de l'Américain et bien que révolté par son attitude, Heero se leva et descendit à la cuisine à la recherche des précieuses pistaches. Mais il eut beau fouiller dans le placard à conserves, dans le réfrigérateur et le congélateur, il dut se rendre l'évidence : les pistaches avaient disparu ! Fatigué et souhaitant tout de même se coucher, Heero remonta avec l'intention de se recoucher. Mais à peine avait-il mis un pied dans la chambre que le sort s'acharna sur lui.

"Alors, elles sont où mes pistaches ?"

"Désolé, koibito (1), il n'y en a plus. J'irai t'en acheter demain, promit-il en ouvrant les draps pour se glisser dessous."

"Ah ça ! Sûrement pas ! C'est maintenant que j'ai envie de pistaches", pas demain, insista Duo dans sa plus parfaite imitation du sale gosse.

"Et que veux-tu que je fasse !" s'impatienta Heero qui sentait venir le mal de crâne.

"Vas m'en acheter."

Le ton était catégorique et Heero sut qu'il n'avait d'autre choix que d'accepter s'il voulait pouvoir dormir cette nuit. Il se rhabilla donc en vitesse, redescendit au rez-de-chaussée, enfila son blouson et sortit en direction du centre-ville. Ce ne fut qu'une heure plus tard qu'il parvint à trouver ce qu'il tint dès lors comme une malédiction de la nature : des pistaches fraîches.

Exténué, Heero rentra chez lui, abandonna son blouson au milieu de l'entrée et monta à la chambre conjugale. Les yeux à demi fermés de fatigue, il se déshabilla, déposa le précieux trésor nourricier sur le lit et appela son compagnon d'une voix pâteuse :

"Duo, les pistaches sont livrées."

Il ouvrit les draps et se glissa dans la chaleur du lit, propice au sommeil réparateur dont il aurait sûrement besoin après sa course effrénée à travers la ville. Mais étrangement, il n'entendait aucun couinement de plastique et aucune mastication bruyante. Lentement, Heero se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec…

"Il dort !"

… Un Duo endormi car lassé d'avoir attendu ses pistaches toute la nuit. La colère aidant, le Japonais ne trouva le sommeil qu'aux premières lueurs de l'aube. (2)

* * *

Et le manège dura encore pendant une petite semaine. Duo, ou plutôt Shinigami, envoyait le pauvre brun aux quatre coins de la ville à des heures indues pour lui trouver toutes sortes de fruits, parfums et envies subites pour la majorité introuvables. Mais n'est pas Soldat Parfait qui veut, d'autant plus lorsqu'il s'agit de satisfaire les désirs hormonaux d'un compagnon qui sait vous prendre par les sentiments. Naturellement, Heero s'épuisa et Shinigami jubila. Jusqu'au jour où…

* * *

Wufei haussa un sourcil surpris en découvrant les cernes sous les yeux de Yuy. Il ne fit aucun commentaire, comprenant la supplique dans les yeux de son vis à vis et pénétra dans la petite maison de ses amis, une certaine appréhension lui serrant douloureusement l'estomac. Il espérait plus que tout pouvoir ressortir vivant des révélations qu'il allait faire aux futurs papas. 

Ce fait le surprenait toujours autant : deux hommes qui parvenaient biologiquement à se reproduire ensemble lui paraissait être un miracle de la nature. Mais ces deux-là n'avaient-ils pas déjà accompli bien des miracles ? Après tout, ils n'en étaient plus à un près.

"Hey ! Wu-man ! Comment tu vas? Ca faisait un bail que tu n'étais pas passé nous voir !"

"M'appelle pas comme ça Maxwell ! Et puis vous non plus n'êtes pas beaucoup passés nous voir, Sally et moi", reprocha doucement le Chinois.

"Forcément vu que je n'ai pas le droit de bouger", rétorqua Duo en tirant la langue.

"Et je suppose que le téléphone est trop cher sur cette moitié de la planète."

"Autant que sur la tienne."

"Si cela ne vous fait rien, vous continuerez de vous disputer dans le salon devant vos tasses de café", reprocha rudement Heero.

"Excuse Yuy, mais c'est lui qui a commencé", se justifia de façon très mature Wufei.

Heero tenta de ne pas éclater de rire en voyant Duo tirer la langue une seconde fois dans le dos de leur ami de longue date.

Ils passèrent finalement du salon à la salle à manger où ils burent leur café en évoquant les dernières nouvelles que chacun avait de leur connaissances communes. Ainsi, il ressortit que Quatre et Trowa avait entamé une procédure d'adoption auprès d'un orphelinat de L2, démarche qui toucha énormément l'ancien pilote natté originaire de cette colonie, que Hilde avait agrandi son entreprise de recyclage, que Zechs et Noin emménageaient au Palais de Sank que Réléna abandonnait à son frère au profit d'une ou deux années sabbatiques afin de profiter de la vie après tous ces mois passés au service de la paix, que Catherine était désormais la directrice du cirque et que Lady Une, toujours chef des Preventers, avait fini pas adopter la fille de Treize. (3)

Finalement, Wufei se décida à aborder le sujet délicat objet de sa venue.

"Il faut aussi que je vous parle de Egan McBee et de Barry Deepack." (4)

Il y eut comme un froid à l'annonce de ces deux noms. Le regard de Duo se fit glacial et Heero serra les poings si fort que ses phalanges devinrent blanches. Wufei attendit quelques secondes que les humeurs de vengeance de ses camarades se calment et enchaîna avec ce qu'il avait à dire.

"L'autopsie de Deepack a montré qu'il était mort bien avant que tu ne le trouves Duo. Cela confirme la thèse du meurtre, mais en ce qui concerne le mobile, nous n'en avons aucune idée. En revanche, nous avons découvert que McBee est à la tête d'un important réseau de trafic de drogue et d'objets d'art. Un de nos agents est actuellement en infiltration à Boston et nous devrions pouvoir l'appréhender dans les plus brefs délais. Je voulais donc vous l'apprendre plutôt que vous ne tombiez dessus dans les journaux. Il faudra également que vous… Duo ?"

Inquiet de voir son ami la tête basse et les épaules tombantes, Wufei jeta à Heero un regard d'interrogation. Il ne reçut en échange qu'une totale incompréhension et le Japonais décida de rappeler son compagnon sur Terre.

"Duo ? Koi, est-ce que ça va ?"

Les épaules de Duo se soulevèrent légèrement et un son étranglé leur parvint.

"Duo ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Réponds-moi !"

Et le jeune homme releva la tête, affichant un sourire démesuré et riant aux éclats. Ce rire fit froid dans le dos des deux autres hommes car ils savaient ce qu'il signifiait : Shinigami était aux commandes.

"Je te préviens Chang", commença l'entité d'une voix remplie de haine, "tu as intérêt à me dire où est ce salaud et je me ferai un plaisir de le massacrer."

Il fallut plusieurs secondes à Wufei pour reprendre ses esprits.

"C'est hors de questions ! Cet homme sera jugé et incarcéré comme l'exige la loi. Je sais la haine que Duo éprouve en pensant à cet homme, mais le tuer n'arrangera rien."

"Je ne te demande pas d'être d'accord, juste de me le laisser quelques minutes une fois que tu l'auras retrouvé. Cela en fera un de moins pour engorger vos prisons."

"Je refuse. Tout ce à quoi tu auras le droit c'est de l'identifier afin d'être sûr que c'est bien lui qui t'a poignardé. Le sujet est clos. Je vous laisse."

Sur ce, le Chinois se leva, rassembla ses dossiers et sortit de la salle en direction de la porte d'entrée. Il n'eut pas le temps d'atteindre la poignée qu'une main se posait sur son épaule, le retournait et qu'il se recevait un coup de poing au visage.

"Il est hors de question que je laisse ce salopard en vie après ce qu'il nous a fait !" hurla Shinigami. "Il ne mérite pas de fouler cette Terre ! Si Duo ne m'avait pas retenu ce jour-là, il serait déjà mort ! Je n'ai pas attendu tout ce temps pour voir ma proie m'échapper au nom de la justice ! Ma moitié est enfermée pour que je puisse nous venger et tu…" (5)

Il s'arrêta d'un coup, réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent devant sa propre bêtise et son visage blêmit.

Les deux autres hommes le regardèrent avec suspicion et Wufei profita de l'accalmie pour se relever. Il échangea un regard avec Yuy et ils tombèrent d'accord.

"Je serai là dans quelques jours. A bientôt."

Et il sortit, laissant le Japonais et l'Américain seuls dans le vestibule plongé dans le silence. Lentement, Shinigami se détourna, monta les escaliers et s'enferma dans la salle de bains.

* * *

Heero avait décidé de le laisser se calmer seul, mais il était temps qu'il sache exactement ce qu'il se passait dans l'esprit de son compagnon. Comme il avait pu être idiot ! Il s'était mis des œillères pour ne pas voir ce qu'il se passait et aujourd'hui il était peut-être trop tard (6). Il faisait confiance à Wufei pour trouver une solution à ce problème, mais il tenait à avoir des explications en privé. 

Le dîner était prêt depuis une demi heure lorsqu'il entendit des pas derrière lui. Il fit comme si de rien était et l'écouta se mettre à table avant de se retourner et de planter son regard dans le sien. Il vit tout de suite que les masques étaient tombés : les yeux de son mari n'était plus d'un superbe améthyste, mais d'un rouge pailleté digne des flammes des Enfers.

« Comparaison intelligente, Yuy » se singea-t-il.

Il s'assit lentement en face de Shinigami et le servit. Le dîner se passa dans le silence des couverts frappant la porcelaine. Ils passèrent la plupart du temps à se fixer ou à se plonger dans leurs pensées respectives. Ils remplirent le lave-vaisselle et se rendirent d'un accord muet au salon où chacun prit sa place habituelle. Le Japonais allait engager les hostilités mais il fut coupé dans son élan par la voix basse et calme de Shinigami.

"Avant que tu ne commences, je voulais te dire que, même si je me suis montré désagréable avec toi, je te porte en grande estime. Je te jure que sinon Duo et toi n'auriez jamais été ensemble."

Heero hocha la tête, témoignant de son respect et de sa gratitude.

"Avant, il me faisait confiance", commença Shinigami d'une voix attristée. "On a grandi ensemble, il m'a permis de vivre. Le jour où il m'a demandé ce que je pensais de toi, je lui ai avoué que s'il envisageait d'aller plus loin avec toi, je ne l'en empêcherai pas, et j'ai tenu parole. Mais bien vite, il ne me parla plus et m'oublia de plus en plus longtemps…"

"Et tu as commencé à m'en vouloir", compléta Heero.

"Non, je me disais que c'était dans l'ordre des choses et que maintenant qu'il était heureux, il n'avait plus besoin de moi. Et il y a eu le petit problème de l'année dernière."

"C'est ce qui t'a fait ressortir ?" s'inquiéta le Japonais. Avait-il passé une année entière aux côtés d'une entité mythologique sans s'en rendre compte ?

"Duo est quelqu'un de très fragile sur le plan psychologique. La souffrance le rend instable et bouleverse son fonctionnement mental. Les barrières qu'il avait érigées pour me laisser dormir en paix se sont affaiblies et lorsqu'il m'a appelé et expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé, je suis entré dans une colère noire. Je t'avais fait confiance et toi tu l'as piétiné en… !" (7)

"Pas besoin de me le rappeler ! Je sais très bien que ce que j'ai fait, il est inutile que tu remues le couteau dans la plaie !"

"Bref", balaya Shinigami, "je suis sorti en colère, j'ai écumé tous les quartiers mal famés du coin et… Tu vois ce que je veux dire. Quand Duo s'est réveillé, il était couvert de sang et il n'a pas compris pourquoi. Je lui ai avoué ma 'crise' et il m'a enfermé directement sans même qu'on en parle. J'étais en rogne : il m'appelle et me renferme sans qu'on aie réglé quoi que ce soit ! J'ai tout de même su qu'il t'avait pardonné - personnellement je t'aurais éviscéré - et j'ai rengainé ma rancune en me disant qu'il était à nouveau heureux."

"Alors qu'est-ce qui a fit que tu es là aujourd'hui ?"

"La petite."

"La petite ?" répéta Heero incrédule.

"Oui, c'est une fille. Adorable, cela dit en passant, on parle beaucoup" (8)

"Et c'est fait pour me rassurer, ce que tu me dis ?" grogna le brun.

"Bref ! Le bouleversement hormonal a de nouveau affaibli les barrières mentales de Duo et j'ai pu faire quelques sorties de temps en temps. Je pense que tu t'en étais rendu compte…"

Heero acquiesça en se rappelant quelques moments embarrassants sous une douche (9).

"Mais là où ça a dégénéré, c'est quand je me suis rendu compte que Duo avait peur de moi. Il voulait m'empêcher de sortir à tous prix, je ne pouvais même pas passer dix minutes à l'air libre. On a pas mal discuté, notamment pendant la période où tu es parti (10), mais ça n'a pas arrangé les choses. Je t'en voulais de nouveau de lui faire subir ça et je le montais contre toi. Il a fini par vouloir m'éradiquer entièrement."

"Mais s'il fait ça…", commença Heero, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur.

"Il perdra son équilibre mental et finira par devenir fou. C'est pour ça que j'ai profité de son coma pour détruire les dernières barrières qui me bloquaient, en ériger de nouvelles, y enfermer Duo le temps de la grossesse pour protéger le bébé comme tu l'as demandé et sortir à temps pour empêcher l'avortement."

A ces mots, Heero se figea. Duo était enfermé au fin fond de l'esprit de Shinigami ? Depuis son réveil à l'hôpital, c'était Shinigami qui était aux commandes ? Depuis maintenant trois semaines, Heero vivait avec une entité psychopathe et ne s'en était pas rendu compte ?

"Et ben il est beau le Soldat Parfait", grogna le Japonais.

"Il ne faut pas t'en vouloir", lui murmura Shinigami. "Dès que je suis sûr que la petite ne risquera plus rien, je laisserai Duo revenir. S'il l'accepte, bien évidemment…"

"Et pourquoi ne le voudrait-il pas ?"

"Comme tous les futurs pères, il a peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. De plus, on ne peut pas dire qu'il ait eu une enfance qui le rasure sur sa connaissance du milieu familial idéal."

"Parce que moi j'en ai une meilleure idée que lui !" s'exclama Heero. "Je ne crois pas au cadre idéal de toutes manières. Je pense que, du moment que l'enfant se sent aimé et en sécurité, il ne peut qu'être stable."

Shinigami releva la tête, agréablement surpris d'entendre ces paroles sortirent de la bouche de Heero. Un éclair d'appréciation passa dans son regard et sa main se tendit vers celle de son vis à vis pour serrer son genou et lui montrer son soutien.

"Je sais maintenant que la puce sera bien avec vous, mais il faut maintenant en convaincre Duo. Tu veux bien m'aider ?" (11)

Emu par la gentillesse dont faisait preuve celui que tous croyaient être un véritable psychopathe, Heero se contenta de lui sourire, ce sourire que Duo adorait. Rassuré, Heero se laissa aller à s'appuyer sur le dossier du fauteuil. Bientôt, tout allait s'arranger, il en était sûr. Et Duo, leur fille et lui seraient heureux pour toujours.

"Je me doute de ce que tu penses, mais je crains que le plus dur ne reste encore à venir", annonça d'une voix d'outre-tombe Shinigami.

"Que veux-tu dire ?" s'inquiéta le Japonais.

"J'ai dû enfermé Duo très loin, et j'espère qu'il ne cherchera pas à me tuer en revenant. C'est pour ça que…"

"Que quoi ?" l'encouragea le jeune homme brun.

"C'est pour ça que j'aimerai que l'on soit tous réunis…"

DRIIING ! (12)

Sursautant tous deux au bruit plus qu'inattendu de la sonnerie, l'homme et l'entité échangèrent un regard d'interrogation.

"Tu attendais quelqu'un ?" questionna Heero.

"Non, et toi ?"

"Personne. Je vais voir. Reste là."

« On dirait l'ancien Soldat Parfait en pleine mission ! » souria mentalement Shinigami en suivant son 'amant' des yeux.

Dans le couloir, Heero posa sa main sur la poignée, l'abaissa et ouvrit le battant… Pour le refermer tout aussitôt, la bouche ouverte et les yeux de merlan frit.

"Qui c'est ?" demanda son compagnon du salon.

Trop abasourdi, Heero ne répondit pas. Il reprit lentement sa respiration et se retourna pour ouvrir de nouveau la porte, priant il ne savait quel divinité pour que ce qu'il avait vu ne puisse être vrai.

"Alors, Heero, heureux de nous revoir ?" (13)

**Tsuzuku**

Shima : Mwahahaha ! Et oui, je fais attendre toutes mes premières lectrices pour avoir la suite et j'arrête le chapitre en queue de poisson ! Mais vous saviez que j'étais sadique, vous ne devriez pas être étonnés  
Heero : C'est à qui que j'ai ouvert ?  
Shima : Hum ! Va falloir que je pense à te faire dormir toi : t'as de plus en plus de mal à bien parler ces derniers temps…  
Duo : Bah c'est normal, t'as vu comment tu le fais courir mon Hee-chan ! Il est tellement épuisé qu'on peut même plus mmmffffrrrr !  
Wufei : Maxwell ! Tout le monde n'a pas besoin de connaître vos occupations nocturnes !  
Quatre : Shima ?  
Shima : Haï ?  
Quatre : Quand comptes-tu nous pondre la suite de cette histoire ?  
Shima : Pas avant les vacances d'hiver ! Gomen nasai, mais entre les cours, les contrôles _ante_-vacances, mes fictions originales et mes autres fanfictions, je ne sais plus où donner de la tête  
Trowa : Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre.  
Tous : Nani!  
Shima : Tu dis ça pour qui ? Moi parce que je sais pas du tout où je vais avec cette fic, ou pour les lecteurs qui vont encore devoir attendre un temps indéterminé et certainement assez long ?  
Trowa: impassible.  
Quatre: Je t'aime mon Tro-chou!  
Shima : Je ne ferai aucun commentaire…  
Duo : Bah il faudrait peut-être quand même faire les ch'tites notes…  
Shima : Ah vi, c'est vrai...

(1) koibitoamour, amant  
(2) Petite scène typique des couples attendant un enfant, mais quelque peu exagéré pour les besoins de l'auteur  
(3) Petit aparté sur la vie des autres persos pour montrer que je ne les oublie pas  
Autres persos : T'inquiète, ça nous dérange pas !  
Shima : pleure...  
(4) Pour ceux qui ne s'en souviennent pas, ou qui ne le savent pas (mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez là !), Egan McBee est l'organisateur de l'attentat contre Réléna et l'home qui a poignardé Duo dans le précédent chapitre et Barry Deepack est le tueur à gages qui devait tuer notre Ministre des Affaires Etrangères mais que Duo (toujours lui !) a trouvé mort.  
(5) Il s'est vendu-euh ! Il s'est vendu-euh !  
(6) Toujours la politique de l'autruche…  
(7) Si j'ai le courage et le temps un jour, j'écrirai un one-shot sur la fameuse 'crise' de l'année passée. Je dis bien 'si' !  
(8) J'ai enfin décidé que ce petit être serait une fille, parce que comme le dit Duo, on trouve plus de choix pour les habiller et que, ma petite sœur atteignant son seizième mois, elle est trop mignonne pour ne pas en parler  
(9 Voir chapitre précédent…  
(10) Voir le chapitre 2…  
(11) C'est trop mignon : un Shin gentil ;  
(12) Shima où celle qui passait son temps à interrompre les conversations de persos quand elle sait pas comment les finir…  
(13) Alors, qui sont les mystérieux visiteurs ? Celui qui trouve aura droit à l'exclusivité de… Bah de rien du tout, il aura juste le droit de lire la suite !

_Achevée le 10 décembre 2004. Dernière modification le 1er mai 2005._


	6. Sixième Mois: Septembre

**PAPAS**

**Source:** Gundam Wing  
**Genre:** délire mais un peu plus sérieux, angst, Shinigami  
**Disclamer:** les G-boys sont toujours pas à moi, mais ils me rendent visite… de temps en temps… dans mes rêves ! Bouououh TT  
**Note:** merci à ma Moony pour son soutien, ses conseils et ses coups de pied au cul ! Tu trouveras quelques références rien que pour toi dans ce chapitre.  
**Note2** : un chapitre plus long que les autres, mais aussi plus en retrait. J'ai du mal à retrouver l'atmosphère légère et l'humour de départ. Dîtes-moi si vous avez cette impression également.  
**Note3**: Un très joyeux anniversaire à ma Fa-chan, première bêta de _Papas_ et très grande amie. Profite de tes 18 ans, ma belle, tu le mérites! En attendant ton bilan l'année prochaine, un petit cadeau...  
**Auteur:** Shima-chan

* * *

**Sixième Mois : Septembre**

"J'ai dû enfermé Duo très loin, et j'espère qu'il ne cherchera pas à me tuer en revenant. C'est pour ça que…"  
"Que quoi ?" l'encouragea le jeune homme brun.  
"C'est pour ça que j'aimerai que l'on soit tous réunis…"

DRIIING !

Sursautant tous deux au bruit plus qu'inattendu de la sonnerie, l'homme et l'entité échangèrent un regard d'interrogation.

"Tu attendais quelqu'un ?" questionna Heero.  
"Non, et toi ?"  
"Personne. Je vais voir. Reste là."

« On dirait l'ancien Soldat Parfait en pleine mission ! » souria mentalement Shinigami en suivant son 'amant' des yeux.

Dans le couloir, Heero posa sa main sur la poignée, l'abaissa et ouvrit le battant… Pour le refermer tout aussitôt, la bouche ouverte et les yeux de merlan frit.

"Qui c'est ?" demanda son compagnon du salon.

Trop abasourdi, Heero ne répondit pas. Il reprit lentement sa respiration et se retourna pour ouvrir de nouveau la porte, priant il ne savait quel divinité pour que ce qu'il avait vu ne puisse être vrai.

"Alors, Heero, heureux de nous revoir ?"  
"Mais que faîtes-vous là !" s'exclama le Japonais.  
"Pourrions nous entrer, s'il te plaît ? Nous serons mieux à l'intérieur."  
"Oui, bien sûr. Entrez."

Heero fit un pas sur le côté pour permettre aux deux hommes de pénétrer dans la demeure. Il ne parvenait pas à les quitter des yeux. C'était hautement improbable de les voir reparaître après tout ce temps. Mince, ils avaient été déclarés morts ! Alors comment pouvaient-ils à l'instant se trouver devant lui !

"Heero, qui… ?"

Coupé dans son élan par la vision des deux hommes présents au beau milieu du vestibule, Duo mit quelques secondes à se remettre de sa surprise… Avant de courir se jeter dans les bras du plus petit.

"Papy G ! Comment c'est possible ! Z'êtes pas mort ! Hee-chan t'as vu ça ! Ils sont pas morts !"  
"Duo, je te rappelle que tu n'as plus huit ans et que mes belles années sont déjà loin."  
"Bah quoi ?" demanda innocemment l'Américain.  
"Pourrais-tu me lâcher, s'il te plaît. Tu es lourd maintenant."  
"Oups, pardon, prof", s'excusa le châtain.

Duo se tourna vers Heero, toujours pétrifié sur le paillasson.

"Bah Hee-chan, tu dis pas bonjour ?"

Sans prononcer un seul mot, tous virent les yeux du jeune homme se glacer et son corps se mettre au garde à vous.

"Arrête Heero !" ordonna le second homme.

Interloqué, l'interpellé interrogea son ancien supérieur du regard.

"Nous ne sommes plus en guerre, il n'est nullement nécessaire de te comporter en soldat, d'autant plus que nous nous trouvons chez toi."  
"Bien Professeur J", accepta le jeune homme, une lueur de reconnaissance au fond des yeux.

Amusé, Duo fit signe de passer au salon.

* * *

"Nous n'allons pas y aller par quatre chemins", annonça d'emblée le Docteur J. "Nous sommes au courant que Shinigami a le contrôle du corps de Duo…"  
"Mais…" voulut intervenir Heero.  
"Bien qu'il n'ait aucune intention belliqueuse", finit J.  
"Pour une fois", souligna G. 

Shin et lui échangèrent un regard lourd de sous-entendus avant qu'un sourire complice ne vienne s'échouer sur leurs lèvres. L'entité reprit alors la conversation.

"J'allais justement proposer une solution à Heero."  
"Et quelle est-elle ?" s'enquit le Docteur cybernétisé.

Shin regarda Heero afin de s'assurer de son soutien, bien que celui-ci ne sache absolument pas ce qu'allait dire son compagnon.

"Je pense que le meilleur moyen pour que Duo revienne – parce que je veux qu'il revienne – est qu'il se sente dans un environnement qu'il connaît et où il se sente en sécurité. Une sorte de terrain sécurisé où il soit sûr que rien ne peut lui arriver…"  
"Très bonne idée", approuva G. "Mais encore faut-il trouver cet environnement favorable… On ne peut pas dire que Duo ait connu énormément de stabilité dans sa vie, hormis ces dernières années…"  
"Nous."

Les deux scientifiques et le natté se tournèrent d'un même ensemble vers Heero. Le Japonais semblait perdu dans ses réflexions.

"Qui est ce 'nous' dont tu parles Heero ?" l'interrogea J.  
"Nous", répéta-t-il, comme une évidence. "Nous cinq, comme avant. Réunis."  
"C'est exactement là où je voulais en venir !" s'exclama Shinigami, heureux que Heero ait suivi le cours de sa pensée. "A cette époque-là, il était bien, et je ne sortais que pour lui éviter d'avoir du sang sur les mains… Oui, je pense que cela marcherait."

L'accent de conviction avec lequel il s'était exprimé prouva aux professeurs que la solution à leur problème était toute trouvée. Le plus important désormais, était de parvenir à réunir les anciens pilotes de Gundams, au même endroit et au même moment – sans que ce ne soit une réception à Sank – et le plus longtemps possible. Compte tenu des occupations de deux d'entre eux et de l'épouse du dernier, cela ne serait pas une mince affaire.

* * *

Les cris redoublèrent de violence et Wufei leva les yeux au ciel. Il s'attendait à ce que Sally soit difficile à convaincre, mais rien n'aurait prédit une scène de ménage pareille… 

"Il est hors de question que tu y ailles seul ! Je viens avec toi, un point c'est tout !"  
"Et moi je te répète que c'est impossible. Nous devons recréer le même environnement que par le passé, et pour cette raison tu ne dois pas être là."  
"Maître Wufei a raison, madame. Il est primordial que les anciens pilotes soient réunis afin de réaliser un environnement familier et sécurisant pour monsieur Maxwell."  
"C'est Maxwell-Yuy, maître O…"  
"Parce que vous trouvez qu'une vieille planque au fond des bois, menacée d'être attaquée par le premier groupuscule anti-paix venu est sécurisante !" s'impatienta la jeune femme. "Je sais bien qu'il n'y a plus de risque du côté de OZ, mais il reste encore de nombreux opposants à la paix qui ne demandent qu'à se venger des pilotes de Gundams. Et vous proposez de les leur servir sur un plateau d'argent !"  
"Mais nous ne serons aucunement dans une vieille baraque au fond des bois, ma chérie", la contredit tendrement Wufei.

* * *

"Mais évidemment que je suis d'accord !" s'exclama le jeune homme blond. 

Se tournant vers son compagnon, il ne perçut qu'un demi-regard d'approbation à travers la mèche brune lui cachant la moitié du visage.

"Nous sommes d'accord", confirma Quatre. "Doctor S, où pensez-vous que nous devrions nous retrouver ?"  
"H et moi avons pensé à ta propriété du Sud de la France. Cette région profite d'un climat assez clément en cette période de l'année, et les groupes rebelles n'y sont presque pas représentés. Cela te convient ?"  
"Parfait ! Je vais immédiatement prévenir Rachid et ses hommes d'aller vérifier les alentours de la maison et envoyer quelques aides ménagères pour la nettoyer. Elle est inoccupée depuis au moins six mois."

Le jeune homme prit son téléphone et moins de dix minutes plus tard, tout était réglé.

"Quatre ?"  
"Oui, Trowa ?"  
"Pense à décommander tes rendez-vous des prochains mois."  
"Tu as raison. Dans mon empressement j'ai failli oublier. Je vais m'arranger avec Cassy et Ouanda pour voir si elles peuvent au moins assurer les plus importants en mon absence. Et toi, pense à prévenir Cathy pour les représentations."  
"Je lui téléphonerai une fois que nous serons sur place. Elle risquerait de me faire culpabiliser de l'abandonner."

Les deux jeunes hommes échangèrent un tendre sourire sous le regard bienveillant des deux vieillards.

* * *

L'immense parc paysagé était baigné par la lumière crue de cette fin d'été. La grande allée menant à la maison serpentait à travers une haie de rhododendrons roses et bleus mariés à de grands rosiers. De gigantesques pins maritimes parsemaient la pelouse tondue à ras de cercles foncés et les arbustes se disputaient avec les baies l'éclat de leurs feuilles cramoisies. 

La haute grille de fer forgé n'émit aucun grincement lorsque ses battants s'ouvrirent, libérant le passage à une berline de grand standing, aux vitres fumées et à la carrosserie immaculée. A vitesse réduite, elle avança dans l'allée et, passant à l'ombre des arcades végétales, se dirigea vers la maison qui surplombait les jardins.

Alignés au sommet du perron, une demie douzaine d'hommes en livrée et de femmes en tabliers et bonnets de coton blancs attendait impatiemment que leur jeune maître les rejoignît. La plupart ne l'avait pas revu depuis plus de dix ans, et ils espéraient retrouver chez le grand homme du monde, un peu de la gentillesse caractéristique de l'enfant qu'il avait été.

Les portières s'ouvrirent simultanément, et Quatre et Trowa sortirent du véhicule. Le blond esquissa un sourire heureux à l'adresse de leur comité d'accueil. L'acrobate fit quelques mouvements pour étirer ses muscles ankylosés par le long voyage qu'ils venaient d'effectuer. Il s'empressa de rejoindre son compagnon au bas des marches et, main dans la main, ils saluèrent le majordome, la cuisinière, le jardinier et les femmes de chambre.

"Bienvenue, Maître Quatre. J'espère que vous avez fait bon voyage, les accueillit le responsable de la maisonnée."  
"Oui, merci Philippe. Vous avez clairement fait suivre les instructions que je vous avais données ?" s'inquiéta Quatre.  
"Oui, monsieur. Nous resterons parfaitement invisibles dès l'arrivée de Messieurs Yuy et Maxwell."  
"Merci infiniment, Philippe."

La maisonnée s'inclina et les deux hommes pénétrèrent dans l'entrée, déposèrent leurs vestes et prirent place au salon où des rafraîchissements leur furent servis. Ils se délassèrent quelques minutes en silence puis montèrent ranger leurs affaires dans leur chambre.

"Quand Wufei a dit qu'il arriverait ?" demanda Quatre.  
"D'ici deux jours. Il a finalement réussi à convaincre Sally de ne pas venir et qu'il serait de retour avant qu'elle ne soit ménopausée."

Quatre émit un petit rire cristallin et, sur proposition du Français, ils passèrent le reste de la journée sur la plage privée attenante au domaine.

* * *

"Par Nataku ! Mais où sont-ils encore allés s'enterrer !" 

Le voyage avait été plus long que ce qu'il n'avait prévu, et son humeur déjà maussade suite à la dernière scène que lui avait fait Sally ne s'était pas arranger au fil des heures. Wufei avait mis plus d'un quart d'heure avant de trouver le petit village côtier abritant la demeure de son ancien compagnon d'arme, puis près d'une demie heure avant de tomber sur l'entrée de cette dernière. Il était pourtant persuadé que son sens de l'orientation était bien meilleur que cela du temps de la guerre…

A son arrivée, il fut accueilli par Philippe qui l'introduisit immédiatement dans le salon où Quatre et Trowa l'attendait pour le thé. Après les salutations polies de l'Européen et les explosions de joie de l'Arabe, il s'enquit de la date d'arrivée des deux absents.

"Heero m'a téléphoné ce matin pour m'annoncer qu'ils ne seraient pas là avant demain en fin de journée", l'informa Quatre. "Apparemment, Du… Shin-san, se reprit-il, avait encore quelques affaires à préparer, pour lui comme pour l'enfant."

Un silence contemplatif s'installa durant quelques minutes puis le blond s'enquit de la santé de la compagne de Wufei.

"Elle allait parfaitement bien ce matin lorsqu'elle me hurlait encore dessus que notre entreprise n'était que pure folie", ironisa le Chinois.  
"Oh, je suis désolé, Wufei !" s'exclama Quatre.  
"J'espère que tout s'arrangera une fois rentré", ajouta Trowa.  
"Ne vous en faites pas, c'est uniquement sa jalousie qui se réveille", expliqua Wufei. "Elle ne supporte pas de voir que je me précipite pour aider mes amis à sauver leur enfant alors qu'elle souhaite par dessus tout devenir mère !"

Son ironie ne parvint pas à cacher la pointe d'appréhension qui perçait dans sa voix. Quatre tenta dès lors de l'aider :

"Et toi, tu ne souhaites pas devenir père ?"  
"Bien sûr que si !" s'indigna l'asiatique. "Enfin, un jour je suppose mais, pour le moment, je ne suis pas prêt… Et Sally se montre de moins en moins patiente : d'après elle, plus on attend, moins elle a de chance d'être enceinte facilement."  
"Et elle a raison, appuya Trowa. Je ne veux pas te mettre la pression, mais Sally est plus âgée que toi, et les femmes ne sont pas… fécondes, toute leur vie."

Pensif, l'intéressé baissa les yeux sur le magnifique tapis qui ornait le salon. Il savait que se amis avaient raison, mais il doutait encore tellement de ses capacités et du monde dans lequel ils vivaient qu'il ne se sentait pas prêt à donner la vie à des êtres qui pourraient ne pas être heureux. D'un mouvement de tête, il chasse ses pensées ternes et décida de reprendre le sujet dans quelque temps, une fois que les choses se seraient éclaircies dans son esprit. Pour le moment, un sujet plus vital devait être abordé.

"Il faut que l'on parle de Deepack…"

* * *

"C'est encore loin ?" demanda le natté d'une voix plaintive.  
"D'après le GPS, il ne nous reste plus qu'une dizaine de kilomètres", répondit Heero d'une voix dont pointait une légère exaspération.  
"Encore ? Mais j'ai vraiment besoin de soulager ma vessie, moi !"  
"Et bien à moins de te contenter du bas-côté, tu attendras encore une petite demie heure." 

Le ton n'admettait aucune réplique. Shinigami se renfrogna dans son siège et pesta contre le petite peste qui ne cessait de cogner son envie pressante à grands coups de pied. Elle aussi en avait plus que marre de la route et il était réellement temps qu'ils arrivent.

Enfin, les hautes grilles de la propriété de Quatre s'élevèrent face à eux et ils pénétrèrent dans les jardins encore fleuris. Heero arrêta la voiture au bas du perron sortit du véhicule et en fit le tour afin d'ouvrir la portière de son passager. L'Américain se mouvait effectivement avec une extrême lenteur compte tenu des précautions que lui avait adjoint le docteur Piétri. Son ventre désormais bien arrondi par les deux premiers trimestres de sa grossesse, il devenait difficile de passer inaperçu et les deux hommes s'étaient senti énormément mal à l'aise sous les regards des badauds, à l'aéroport comme sur les aires d'autoroute.

Au contraire de Wufei, le Japonais et le natté furent directement accueillis par leurs amis qui vinrent à leur rencontre une fois Shinigami descendu de voiture. La joie et l'exubérance de Quatre contrastèrent magnifiquement avec la retenue et la passivité de Wufei et Trowa qui se contentèrent d'un bref signe de tête et d'un léger sourire aux nouveaux arrivants. Ils se saisirent de leurs bagages et les montèrent dans leur chambre tandis que Quatre leur servait un thé dans le salon.

"Le voyage n'a pas été trop long ?" s'inquiéta-t-il à l'attention de son ami natté.  
"Une horreur", se plaignit ce dernier. "En plus, la petite n'arrête pas de me donner des coups de pied dans la vessie, et on ne peut pas dire que ça m'aide à calmer l'envie qui me tient depuis le milieu de l'après midi !"  
"Mais il fallait le dire de suite ! Les toilettes sont au fond du corridor de l'entrée, sur la droite."

Sans se faire prier davantage, le châtain sortit du salon, laissant ses quatre amis libres de discuter en toute liberté. Heero engagea le débat :

"Tu as bien précisé à ta maisonnée de ne pas se montrer ?"  
"Oui, ne t'en fais pas", le rassura Quatre. "Tu ne les verras même pas."  
"Merci. Ecoutez, je sais que la situation peut paraître un peu loufoque, mais c'est le seul moyen que nous ayons trouvé pour que Duo accepte de revenir. Je me doute que cela ne vous enchante pas, vous avez tous deux des obligations professionnelles, mais il fallait absolument que vous soyez présents."  
"Nous comprenons Heero", affirma Trowa d'une voix calme. "Nous ne serions pas venus si la gravité de la situation ne nous était pas apparue très clairement."

Un fin silence s'ensuivit. Leurs pensées voltigeaient autour d'eux, chacun conscient du drame qui pouvait se jouer à tout instant.

"Je pense que pour le moment, nous n'avons rien à craindre", déclara finalement Heero. "Il n'a montré aucun signe de nervosité depuis la visite des Mads, et Shin-san m'affirme que Duo est particulièrement calme. J'espère que la situation pourra se prolonger encore quelques jours, le temps de trouver une solution au problème de captivité de Duo."  
"Nous l'espérons tous, Yuy", appuya Wufei.

Sur cette affirmation, leur sujet de conversation entra dans le salon, un immense sourire sur les lèvres.

"Ayé ! On se sent mieux, y a pas à dire !"  
"Prière de nous épargner les détails, Maxwell !" ronchonna le Chinois, plus par habitude que par réel agacement.  
"Moi aussi je suis ravi d'être parmi vous les mecs !" répondit le natté. "Mais pour rentrer dans le vif du sujet, je pense qu'il faudra un peu plus que quelques répliques acerbes pour faire revenir votre ami."

L'étonnement de cette intervention laissa bien vite la place à une atmosphère de gravité intense. Shinigami venait d'annoncer officiellement sa présence, et tous prenait peu à peu conscience du travail qu'ils avaient encore à accomplir avant que les choses ne redeviennent comme avant.

« Mais 'avant' quoi ? » s'interrogea Quatre. « Notre 'avant' est fait de guerre, de souffrance et de pleurs. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de revenir à 'avant'. Il faut que nous construisions un 'après' encore plus beau et plus grand que le précédent. »

* * *

Les premiers jours glissèrent comme pluie d'automne à la surface de l'eau. Le calme et la bonne humeur prédominaient. 

Vite oublieux de la condition de 'détention' de son meilleur ami, Quatre sympathisa avec Shinigami, apprenant à le différencier de l'Américain tout en l'y associant. Leurs expériences et leurs émotions étaient étroitement liées, et l'empathe dut se rendre à l'évidence que l'un ne pouvait aller sans l'autre.

Trowa le soutenait dans cette tâche, présence silencieuse et épaule de granit, lui changeant les idées et l'aidant à y voir plus clair. Wufei restait un peu en retrait, reprenant son rôle de solitaire asocial qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment quitté. Son calme apaisait les esprits et Heero l'avait surpris plusieurs fois au cours de cette première semaine en grande conversation philosophique avec Shinigami. L'entité en ressortait d'excellente humeur, prête à commettre la moindre bêtise.

C'est sur ce point-là que Heero s'inquiétait le plus : Shinigami avait un sens de l'humour très développé que tous appréciait, mais une conscience des situations à risques en dessous de la normale humaine !

Bien que sans réel danger, les farces que leur jouait le démon commençaient à poser quelques petits problèmes : coupures d'électricité, piscine infestée de têtards, les poissons de l'aquarium du salon d'apparat dans l'étang du jardin…

Le Japonais ne s'en faisait pas tant pour les problèmes domestiques que pour la santé de son compagnon et de leur enfant. En effet, bien qu'il n'ait jamais été pris sur le fait, Heero ne doutait pas un instant que Shinigami prenait quelques risques afin de réaliser ses tours. Au terme de cette seconde semaine, il espérait que le démon saurait s'arrêter à temps.

* * *

Trowa était sceptique et profondément inquiet. Cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis qu'il avait dû décider de parler à Quatre pour lui demander s'il acceptait de vivre avec lui à l'issue de la seconde guerre. Mais cette fois-ci, le problème n'était pas son couple en lui-même, mais plutôt le personnage principal qui gravitait autour et qu'il ne parvenait pas à occulter de ses pensées. Car bien malgré lui, Trowa était fasciné par Shinigami. 

Non pas par son physique ni quoi que se soit d'aussi basique, mais par le fait de son existence même. Il ne savait pas si l'entité était réelle ou si elle avait simplement été créée par Duo dans une période particulièrement trouble de son enfance, si elle était la projection dans leur monde d'une quelconque créature légendaire tout droit sortie des films d'horreur à la sauce du XXème siècle ou bien si tout ceci n'était qu'une gigantesque farce de la part de Duo. Cette dernière hypothèse n'étant même pas envisageable vu l'état de nerfs dans lequel se trouvait son petit frère d'arme Japonais.

Et la meilleure conclusion lui venant à l'esprit ne faisait que relancer ses interrogations et ses prises de tête, ce dont il se passait habituellement très bien !

Donc, Trowa se mit à observer Shinigami lors de ses discussions avec Quatre, conversations auxquelles il prenait de plus en plus part, histoire d'en savoir un peu plus sur son sujet de recherche. Il se rendit vite compte que Shinigami était bien plus complexe que Duo au début de leur collaboration.

* * *

Le tabouret était légèrement bancal, mais il s'en accommoderait pour aujourd'hui. Après tout, il n'en avait que pour quelques minutes et le tour serait joué… Enfin façon de parler, il faudrait encore attendre que le grand méché passe par là pour que cela réussisse. 

Ce grand dadais, bien que très gentil, commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs à l'observer constamment de cette manière. Il n'était tout de même pas un de ces cobayes que J avait renfermés à une certaine époque dans des laboratoires secrets !

Il était donc temps de lui apprendre une bonne leçon. Et puis il en profitait : bientôt, la proéminence de son ventre le gênerait dans ses mouvements et il ne pourrait plus rien faire, si ce n'est grossir, grossir et encore grossir. Il avait vraiment hâte que cette grossesse se termine, ou que Duo revienne assumer son rôle, au choix. Mais non, encore une fois, c'était lui qui devait tout assumer, tout gérer. Finalement, Duo n'avait pas tant changé que cela depuis qu'ils se connaissaient.

Perdu dans ses pensées et par le fait qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de conserver son équilibre perturbé sur le devant, Shinigami n'entendit pas des pas se rapprocher dans son dos. La personne s'arrêta juste derrière lui et assura la stabilité du tabouret du bout du pied. Le brusque arrêt du mouvement de bascule surprit le perché qui tomba en arrière dans son balancement. Il tenta de se rattraper au premier objet qui lui tomberait sous la main, mais le mur était entièrement lisse et il ne dut son salut qu'à la grande commisération de deux grandes mains plaquées soudainement sur ses fesses. Elles ne restèrent cependant pas bien longtemps en place et deux bras se tendirent sous ses aisselles pour l'empêcher de tomber rudement sur le sol.

Un silence tendu s'installa, le temps de réaliser le danger que Shinigami venait de courir puis son rire retentit dans le couloir, rompant la gêne.

"Bah dis donc ! Merci, vieux, je sais pas ce que j'aurai fait sans toi !"  
"Tu te serais fait très mal, sans aucun doute."

D'un bond, le natté se retourna pour faire face à son sauveur.

"Trowa ? J'étais persuadé que c'était Heero !"  
"Il est dans le jardin, il te cherche partout. Il a peur que tu fasses encore une bêtise…"  
"Moi !" s'étonna le farceur d'un air outré. "J'oserai pas, tu sais bien !"

Ils se sourirent et Trowa l'aida à descendre du tabouret. Il le saisit par le bras et ils prirent la direction des jardins.

"A qui était destiné cette farce ?" s'enquit le Français.  
"A toi", répondit franchement Shinigami.  
"Et en quelle honneur ?"  
"En l'honneur de ton regard plus qu'insistant que je sens sur moi à longueur de journée depuis plus de trois jours."

Le ton presque glacial fit frémir Trowa qui se maudit pour son manque de discrétion. Il était loin le temps où il pouvait infiltrer et surveiller qui que se soit sans se faire repérer.

"Tu es en colère ?" s'inquiéta-t-il.  
"Non, mais j'aimerai savoir ce qui te pousse à m'observer de la sorte."  
"Je ne sais pas", mentit le Français.

Il sembla réfléchir pendant quelques instants et il allait répondre lorsqu'une sonnerie retentit dans le hall, annonçant l'arrivée inopportune d'un nouveau pensionnaire. Ils débouchèrent sur le perron en même temps que Quatre qui leva un sourcil en direction de ses amis, leur demandant qui cela pouvait bien être. L'arrivée d'une personne extérieure à leur groupe n'était pas pour lui plaire : d'après une discussion qu'il avait eu avec Shinigami la veille, Duo commençait juste à se détendre, bien qu'emprisonné dans les profondeurs de son esprit. Il espérait que ce visiteur ne retarderait pas plus la réapparition de son meilleur ami.

La réponse ne tarda pas à se profiler à l'horizon sous la forme d'une limousine noire aux vitres teintées qui remonta l'allée avant de s'arrêter au pied du perron. Le chauffeur descendit de derrière le volant et alla ouvrir la portière arrière. Un éclat blond confirma les doutes de Quatre qui s'empressa d'aller à la rencontre de la visiteuse.

"Réléna ? Que fais-tu ici ?" s'étonna-t-il.

Il était persuadé que seules Cassy et Sally savaient où ils se trouvaient. Ainsi que les Mads, mais il doutait qu'ils aient un quelconque contact avec la jeune reine de Sank et Ministre des Affaires Coloniales.

"Je viens rendre visite à mes amis", avoua-t-elle avec un sourire lumineux. "Cela ne dérange pas, au moins ?"  
"Non", hésita Quatre. "Es-tu au courant de la situation ?"

Il l'entraîna sur les marches puis vers le salon pendant qu'elle lui répondait. Au passage, il remarqua que Trowa avait détourné l'attention de Shinigami et qu'ils ne se trouvaient plus dans le hall.

"Oui, en quelque sorte. J'ai eu Sally par visiophone hier soir, et elle était furieuse de ne pas avoir de nouvelles de Wufei. Elle voulait savoir si je savais quelque chose. Ne voyant pas de quoi elle parlait, je lui ai demandé de m'exposer la situation et je me suis dit que pour faire plus vrai, il fallait que j'intervienne."

Elle adressa un clin d'œil complice à Quatre à ses mots et ce dernier sourit en repensant au nombre incalculable de fois où la jeune princesse avait débarqué sans crier gare dans une de leurs planques, menaçant leur couverture à tous les coups.

"Ce que je pouvais être bête à l'époque !" s'exclama-t-elle.  
"Non, tu étais juste amoureuse", complaignit l'Arabe.

Il lui fit servir un thé et lui exposa le problème plus en détails. L'expression sérieuse qu'elle arborait lui confirma que la maturité et le professionnalisme dont elle faisait preuve dans ses fonctions n'étaient pas qu'une façade politique.

"En quoi puis-je vous être utile ?" s'enquit-elle dès la fin des explications.  
"Pour être franc, je n'en sais rien. Shinigami dit que Duo commence seulement à se calmer. Peut-être devrais-tu discuter avec les autres avant de t'adresser directement à lui. Je ne sais pas comment il va réagir en ta présence."  
"Je comprends", assura-t-elle. "Notre rivalité d'antan est lin, mais s'il est revenu à cette époque, on ne sait jamais. Sais-tu où se trouve Heero ? Cela fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu…"  
"Il était dans le jardin il y a moins d'une heure."  
"Merci, Quatre."

Réléna retrouva Heero sous la véranda, à l'arrière de la maison. A son entrée, le jeune homme ne put empêcher un sourire d'ourler ses lèvres. Son amie était venue. Bien qu'il ne l'ait pas prévenue de la situation, il n'avait pas douté qu'elle débarquerait comme au bon vieux temps. Leur dernière rencontre remontait à plus de deux mois, et les récents événements ne leur avaient pas permis de se parler énormément.

Malgré le béguin qu'elle avait eu pour lui dans son adolescence, Réléna avait été plus qu'heureuse en recevant le faire part de mariage de ses anciens camarades de résistance. Leur union lui avait fait plaisir et la récente grossesse de Duo les avait rapprochés. Car sa popularité et ses fonctions ne laissaient que très peu de temps à Réléna pour qu'elle se consacre à son propre bonheur et son célibat lui pesait. Elle avait bien rencontré quelques hommes qui avaient semblé s'intéresser sincèrement à elle, mais sa popularité les avait irrémédiablement éloignés. Elle se consacrait donc au bonheur de ses amis en attendant que vienne le tour du sien.

Sa conversation avec son meilleur ami s'orienta bien vite sur les craintes de celui-ci au sujet de son compagnon. Elle tenta de le rassurer, puis prit congé, décidée à s'entretenir avec Wufei (Sally lui avait demandé de transmettre un heureux message à son mari) puis avec Trowa, dont le regard préoccupé ne lui avait pas échappé.

Après tout, on a beau être princesse, il faut savoir bichonner ses vrais amis !

* * *

"Trowa ? Est-ce que je peux te parler ?" 

Elle l'avait trouvé dans la cuisine, à préparer des muffins au chocolat. Un grand tablier bleu protégeait ses vêtements et l'odeur alléchante sortant du four annonçait au minimum deux fournées. Il lui signifia son accord d'un hochement de tête et elle grimpa sur un des hauts tabourets alignés le long de la table. La cuisine, aménagée à l'américaine, était spacieuse et très lumineuse et la table centrale assurait une certaine convivialité.

La jeune femme observa quelques minutes le cuisinier improvisé. Il roula en petits pâtés la pâte à gâteau blanche criblée de pépites de chocolat et les disposa sur la plaque du four. Il les enduisit de jaune d'œuf puis ouvrit le four, sortit la première fournée et glissa la seconde plaque. Il dénoua ensuite son tablier, le rangea dans un des placards et vint s'asseoir face à la jeune femme. Elle décida de ne pas tourner autour du pot, connaissant son interlocuteur.

"Y a-t-il un problème entre Quatre et toi ?"

Il ne lui répondit pas immédiatement, semblant analyser la question et chercher ses mots pour formuler la meilleure réponse possible. Depuis le temps qu'ils se fréquentaient, elle avait appris à connaître le mode de pensées de ces jeunes hommes que la vie n'avait pas épargnés.

"Non, je ne pense pas."  
"Donc tu n'en es pas sûr", appuya-t-elle. "Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?"

Il garda le silence, la scrutant afin d'évaluer les informations qu'elle détenait. Elle venait d'arriver, elle ne pouvait pas déjà avoir remarqué son trouble.

"C'est Shinigami ?"

« Ou peut-être que si »

"Comment le sais-tu ?"  
"Je suis très observatrice. En arrivant, tu étais bras dessus bras dessous avec Duo, et le regard que tu as jeté à Quatre m'a fait… frémir ! J'ai eu l'impression que tu lui en voulais. Mais je peux me tromper, bien sûr…"  
"Tu ne te trompes pas, pourtant. Ou plutôt, si, car ce n'est pas à Quatre que j'en veux mais à moi."

Il s'interrompit, cherchant ses mots. Exprimer ses pensées n'était pas encore devenu une habitude, mais grâce à son compagnon, il avait fait énormément de progrès. Le plus grand étant bien évidemment l'apprentissage de ses émotions et leur expression. Mais formuler ses expressions à une personne qu'il ne voyait pas souvent, bien que lui donnant son entière confiance, n'était pas chose facile pour le jeune orphelin qu'il restait au fond de lui.

Il prit une grande inspiration et se lança :

"J'aime Quatre, c'est indéniable. Mais depuis l'arrivée de Shinigami, je me pose beaucoup de questions. Pourquoi et comment est-il arrivé là ? Qu'est-il réellement ? Cette grossesse a-t-elle une chance d'être menée à terme ? Et l'enfant ? Ce sont des questions que je ne devrai pas me poser : je leur fais confiance, et pourtant depuis mon arrivée ici, je doute. Je doute de moi, d'eux, de ma relation avec Quatre. Ca fait près de cinq ans que l'on se connaît et plus d'un an que l'on s'est unis. Et malgré tout notre amour, je sens qu'il nous manque quelque chose, qu'il me manque quelque chose. Et je crois que Duo et Heero l'on trouvé avant nous et cela me chagrine plus que je ne l'aurai pensé. Je ne sais même pas si Quatre y a pensé, nous n'avons encore jamais abordé le sujet."

Il s'arrêta, sentant que le gros du problème allait bientôt être révélé. Il n'était pas certain de vouloir se l'entendre dire car cela le rendrait concret, mais arrivé au point où il en était, il était finalement trop tard pour faire marche arrière.

"Lorsque nous avons commencé à nous voir en dehors du cadre professionnel, c'était la fin de la guerre : les missions s'enchaînaient à une vitesse impressionnante et OZ était partout. Il nus était très difficile de nous retrouver avec un minimum d'intimité et de… confort, mais à chaque fois, c'était merveilleux. Ensuite, il a fallu assister aux cérémonies et commémorations, aider les Preventers et Quatre a repris l'entreprise familiale. De nouveau, alors que je pensais que nous pourrions enfin avoir une vie de couple, son travail l'a accaparé, puis nous nous sommes mariés et chacun a repris ses activités avec de temps à autre un brin d'amour et d'intimité. Mais aujourd'hui…"

Il respira un bon coup, une étrange boule nerveuse dans la gorge :

"Aujourd'hui je doute que nous puissions continuer sans qu'un changement ne s'opère dans nos vies à tous les deux. Et j'ai peur que cela ne nous pousse à rompre."

Enfin, il l'avait dit. C'était douloureux, mais cela devait sortir. Si le problème était resté à l'intérieur, il savait qu'il n'y aurait eu aucun moyen de le régler. Maintenant, il comptait sur Réléna pour l'aider à y voir plus clair. Il releva la tête vers elle et il la vit plongée dans une intense réflexion. Elle marmonna quelques mots qu'il ne comprit pas et secoua la tête comme si l'idée qu'elle énonçait ne lui plaisait pas. Au bout de quelques minutes qui parurent une éternité à Trowa, la jeune femme releva vers lui son visage doux et serein.

"Je pense que tu as toi-même trouvé la solution, Trowa. Tu l'as énoncé très clairement. Il vous manque quelque chose, à toi et à Quatre, pour que votre couple aille encore mieux. Car tu dramatises un peu la situation tout de même, tempéra-t-elle avec un sourire amusé. Votre relation n'est pas au bord du gouffre, mais vous vous êtes installés dans une petite routine qui te pèse, et même si Quatre ne s'en rend pas encore compte, je suis sûre qu'il en souffre également. La solution la plus simple est, comme pour tout problème conjugal, d'en discuter avec lui pour savoir ce qu'il en pense."

Une étincelle s'alluma alors dans les yeux d'émeraude du jeune homme et il acquiesça en silence à la proposition de son amie et conseillère. Ne restait plus qu'à trouver Quatre et le moment approprié pour lui parler.

* * *

Ayant rencontré Heero alors qu'il recherchait Trowa, Quatre lui demanda s'il n'avait pas vu son compagnon. 

"Il doit être dans la cuisine. Réléna aussi d'ailleurs, elle voulait lui parler."  
"Merci, Heero. Que fais-tu ?"  
"Je vais moi aussi chercher ce qui me sert de compagnon afin qu'il ne commette pas plus de bêtises qu'il n'en a déjà faite !"

Ils se sourirent et Quatre prit la direction des cuisines pendant que Heero se dirigeait vers les jardins. A cette heure-ci, Shin-san adorait contempler la surface calme du lac.

Parvenu dans le couloir menant aux cuisines, Quatre fut alléché par une délicieuse odeur de chocolat chaud. Aucun doute n'était permis : Trowa préparait des muffins au chocolat ! Un instant nostalgique, Quatre tenta de se rappeler la dernière fois que Trowa avait cuisiné rien que pour lui. Avec un froncement de sourcils, il se rendit compte que cela remontait à une éternité. Il fit voltiger ses cheveux en secouant la tête et poussa délicatement la porte de la pièce où se trouvaient son compagnon et leur amie. Il comptait bien leur faire une petite peur. Des bribes de conversation lui parvinrent :

"… Nous n'avons jamais abordé le sujet."

Quatre se figea sur le seuil de la cuisine. Trowa parlait de leur couple avec Réléna ? Depuis quand se livrait-il ainsi ? Même avec Catherine il ne discutait pas aussi franchement. Intrigué par cette conversation, Quatre décida de rester en retrait afin d'écouter la suite des propos de son compagnon. Malheureusement, Trowa ne semblait pas certain de ses paroles et une grande partie de ce qu'il dit ne lui parvint pas.

"… Son travail l'a accaparé… Je doute… Nous pousse à rompre…"

A ces mots, le blond dut se raccrocher au chambranle de la porte. Trowa envisageait de rompre ! Ce n'était pas possible, pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé, enduré, surmonté ; pas après deux guerres, des oppositions familiales et les crises de leurs amis. Et pourquoi son travail à lui poserait problème alors que Trowa s'absentait parfois pour des tournées de plus de trois mois durant lesquelles ils n'arrivaient à se voir que quelques minutes, au plus quelques heures au total ?

« Pourquoi cela serait ma faute ! Lui aussi n'est pas souvent à la maison. On en a déjà parlé pourtant, et nous nous étions mis d'accord sur le fait que ce serait difficile mais pas insurmontable ! Nos avons tout de même fait la guerre, et pendant ces périodes-là, nous ne pouvions ni ne devions nous voir… Alors pourquoi maintenant… ! »

L'incompréhension totale dont il était victime lui noua brusquement l'estomac et il entendit un bourdonnement dans ses oreilles. Sa prise sur le mur se raffermit et il écouta de nouveau la conversation en cours, curieux et pourtant effrayé par ce qu'il allait entendre. Apparemment, Trowa attendait l'avis de Réléna. Et Quatre espérait fortement qu'elle balaierait les doutes du brun.

"Je pense que tu as toi-même trouvé la solution, Trowa. Tu l'as énoncé très…"

Quatre ne pouvait en entendre plus. Il tourna les talons et courut à travers la maison jusqu'à sa chambre. Il claqua la porte avec tant de force que le cadre suspendu à côté tomba à terre et se brisa. Il ouvrit la penderie avec autant de délicatesse, en sortit sa valise et entreprit de rassembler ses affaires.

« Puisque c'est comme ça, autant partir maintenant. Ils se débrouilleront très bien sans moi ! »

Il boucla son sac rapidement, n'ayant reprise que le strict minimum et il ressortit de la chambre à grands pas. Il fit un détour par les quartiers du majordome Philippe et lui ordonna d'un ton tranchant de lui faire amener une voiture. Ce dernier obéit, décontenancé par l'humeur de son maître. Quelques secondes plus tard, Quatre patientait sur le perron, priant pour qu'aucun de ses amis ne vienne lui demander le pourquoi de son départ précipité.

Une fois de plus, il se maudit en entendant des pas se rapprocher. Des pas qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille.

"Quatre ? Que fais-tu ?"

La voix était douce et une pointe d'inquiétude, que seul le blond connaissait, perçait dans certains sons. Il respira profondément, tentant de ne pas laisser la colère prendre le pas sur son bon sens, et se retourna lentement vers l'ancien mercenaire.

"Je m'en vais", déclara-t-il d'une voix dont il parvint à contrôler les tremblements.  
"Pourquoi ? Une urgence au boulot ?"

Quatre tilta. Trowa mettait automatiquement son départ sur le fait du travail. Quel culot !

"Non, je pars parce que je ne veux pas rester ! Je pense que tu devrais réussir à trouver pourquoi."

Le ton véhément de Quatre étonna son compagnon. Qu'avait-il bien pu faire ou dire qui puisse le mettre dans un tel état ? Il eut beau chercher, il ne voyait pas un élément de leurs conversations qui aurait pu le contrarier et le pousser à partir alors que le sort de Duo n'était pas fixé.

"Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, Quatre."

Il avait parlé doucement, comme s'il s'était adressé à un animal blessé dont la réaction était imprévisible. Et à l'instant même, il avait l'impression d'être face à un chat en colère, le pelage hérissé et les griffes sorties, crachant tout ce qu'il pouvait.

"Tu n'as qu'à demander à Réléna, je suis sûr qu'elle a une meilleure mémoire que toi !"

A cet instant, la voiture demandée plus tôt s'arrêta au bas des marches et Quatre s'empressa de les descendre. Il ouvrit la portière arrière à la volée, balança son sac sur la banquette et fit le tour du véhicule jusqu'à la portière du conducteur. Il allait l'ouvrir lorsqu'une grande main lui saisit le poignet et lui fit faire demi tour. Il faillit perdre l'équilibre mais un bras passa autour de sa taille et il se retrouva collé au torse de Trowa, prisonnier de ses bras.

"Lâche-moi !" s'énerva-t-il." Je te dis de me lâcher ! Je ne vais pas attendre sagement que tu me plaques !"  
"Mais qui a dit que je voulais rompre !" s'étonna Trowa.  
"Toi-même", cria le blond. "Il n'y a pas un quart d'heure, dans la cuisine ! Tu as vraiment la mémoire courte, dis-moi !"  
"Tu fais erreur, Quatre, je n'ai aucunement l'intention de rompre. Sauf si tu continues à te conduire de cette façon…"  
"Quelle façon ? Celle qui consiste à travailler comme un malade jusque tard afin de nous assurer un confort de vie relatif, ou celle qui fait que je t'attends désespérément tous les soirs lorsque tu pars en tournée ! Vas-y ! Dis-moi, laquelle ! Je t'écoute !"

Exaspéré par le comportement de Quatre qu'il n'avait jamais vu aussi en colère, Trowa ne répondit pas mais se baissa, passa une main sous les genoux du blond et le porta tranquillement, nullement dérangé par les vociférations de son fardeau, sur un banc de bois disposé non loin. Il le posa et Quatre lui tourna ostensiblement le dos. Poussant un soupir face à la tâche qu'il allait accomplir, il s'assit et commença à parler.

Bientôt, le blond lui sauta au cou en poussant un cri de joie.

* * *

Il regardait l'eau clapoter calmement contre le rebord en pierre depuis plus de deux heures. Cette vision avait des vertus apaisantes dont il s'étonnait encore. Il avait découvert ce petit renfoncement dans les fourrés à peine trois jours après son arrivée, alors qu'il tentait d'échapper à un Wufei. Depuis, il venait s'y réfugier dès qu'il en ressentait le besoin, notamment quand Duo s'agitait. 

Ses tentatives d'évasion étaient épuisantes, et depuis quelques jours, il lui semblait qu'elles s'espaçaient. Il espérait que c'était bon signe, et il avait commencé à baisser les barrières mentales le gardant, lui permettant entre autre de parler à la petite. Petite qui grandissait d'ailleurs à vue d'œil. Bientôt il serait de nouveau forcé de racheter des vêtements.

« Encore heureux que je ne prends que du ventre ! »

Un coup de pied lui répondit. Un petit murmure se fit entendre dans et il acquiesça. Il était presque l'heure de dîner. Il se releva et contourna le bosquet qui abritait le petit lac artificiel des regards depuis les fenêtres de la maison. Il s'engagea sur le petit sentier en gravillon qui remontait vers le perron en parallèle de la grande allée réservée aux voitures. Des voix lui indiquèrent qu'il allait bientôt rencontrer deux de ses amis, mais la distance ne lui permettait pas de les identifier. Il fit encore quelques pas avant qu'un cri de joie ne retentisse dans le parc. Il s'engagea alors dans l'allée, passa derrière Quatre et Trowa étroitement enlacés et remonta le perron avant de pénétrer dans le hall. Il se retrouva alors nez à nez avec Heero. Un sourire joua sur leurs deux visages et une douce tendresse envahit leurs yeux. Heero s'approcha du natté, passa un bras autour de sa taille légèrement épaissie et lui posa un baiser sur le front.

"Tu as passé une bonne journée ?"  
"Excellente ! J'ai même pas eu à faire de bêtise, ni à chiper dans le frigo pour ça !" dit-il avec son plus beau sourire innocent.  
"J'ai trouvé un tabouret devant la chambre de Trowa et Quatre, ainsi qu'une bassine d'eau et un sac de plumes. Tu ne saurais pas à qui c'est par hasard ?"  
"Bien sûr que non, et même si je le savais, je ne dirai rien !"

Il lui fit un sourire contrit et le brun accepta ses excuses silencieuses. Un grondement sourd se fit alors entendre et ils se regardèrent, étonnés, avant d'éclater de rire.

"Je pense qu'il est temps d'aller manger", minauda Heero en l'entraînant à sa suite vers la salle à manger.

Ils rejoignirent donc leurs amis autour de la grande table et le dîner débuta. Dîner au cours duquel deux grandes nouvelles furent annoncées :

"Trowa et moi avons décidé d'adopter un enfant !" annonça le blond, rayonnant de bonheur et semblant prêt à dévorer son conjoint sur place.  
"Toutes nos félicitations !" s'écrièrent les quatre autres.

Wufei fit ensuite teinter son verre pour attirer l'attention de l'assistance et se leva.

"J'aurais préféré que nous vous l'annoncions ensemble, mais la situation actuelle ne me le permettant pas, je me fais le messager de ma femme. Ou plutôt de Réléna puisque c'est elle qui m'a apporté la nouvelle."

Il lui adressa un sourire et reprit sa respiration avant de déclarer :

"Sally attend un enfant !"

Des cris de joie et de félicitations fusèrent autour de la table et les yeux remplis de fierté de Wufei brillèrent de bonheur. Les éclats de rire et les discussions animées se poursuivirent tard dans la soirée.

* * *

Ils venaient de se coucher quand une question fusa dans le noir. 

"Comment on va l'appeler ?"

L'esprit déjà passablement embrumé par la fatigue et la joie de ce dîner, Heero soupira, ralluma la lampe de chevet et se redressa sur les coudes. Shin était allongé les yeux grand ouvert fixés sur le plafond et paraissait plongé dans une profonde réflexion. Ne voyant toujours pas où il voulait en venir, Heero s'adressa à lui avec douceur, désireux de ne pas troubler ses pensées :

"De quoi tu parles ?"  
"De la petite. Il faut bien lui trouver un prénom. Tu as une idée ?"

Pris au dépourvu, le Japonais ne dit rien. Il avait quelque peu mis de côté le fait que sa fille naîtrait dans environ trois mois, préoccupé qu'il était par le retour de Duo. Il n'avait même pas envisagé le besoin de discuter avec Shin du prénom de leur enfant. Mais à cet instant, il dut se rendre à l'évidence que si Duo ne revenait pas, il partagerait sa vie avec Shinigami. Non pas que cela soit déplaisant, il appréciait l'entité à sa juste valeur. Mais il y a une différence entre apprécier et aimer.

"Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il enfin. Tu y as déjà pensé toi ?"  
"Des centaines de fois ! Mais tout ce que je peux lui proposer ne lui convient pas. Alors je me suis dit que tu aurais peut-être une idée. Moi je suis venue à bout des prénoms américains et européens", ajouta-t-il en souriant.  
"Et bien", réfléchit Heero à vois haute, "déjà, par quelle lettre veux-tu que le prénom commence ?"  
"On hésite entre le K et le L, mais après cela dépend du prénom. Par exemple, j'aime beaucoup le prénom d'une des sœurs de Quatre, Cassy, mais c'est le seul prénom avec un C qui me plaise."

Un silence de réflexion s'installa, chacun cherchant la solution au problème épineux qui se dressait devant eux.

"Que penses-tu de Lana ?" proposa Shin.  
"Ca fait trop série télé", objecta Heero.

Un coup de pied lui donna raison et la danse des prénoms commença : Linoa, Kyara, Keriane, Kristen, Kristel, Laurine, Laura, Kassandre, mais aucun ne trouva grâce aux yeux de la première concernée.

"Que penses-tu de… Laora ?" demanda Heero.  
"C'est… très joli !" s'exclama Shin au moment où un coup de pied plus doux que les autres lui apprenait l'acceptation de la petite. "Et elle est d'accord", confirma-t-il.  
"Alors va pour Laora !"

Dans l'euphorie du moment, Heero se pencha sur les lèvres de Shin et y déposa les siennes en un doux baiser.

"Bonne nuit, mes amours", murmura-t-il.

Il éteignit la lumière et se renfonça dans les profondeurs du lit, sentant bientôt un corps chaud se blottir au creux de ses bras.

**Tsuzuku**

Shima : _se prosterne_ _à genoux_ Gomen, gomen, gomen ! Je suis affreusement désolée pour ce retard, une fois de plus.  
Duo : C'est vrai que ça commence à devenir long ma grossesse. De neuf mois à l'origine, je suis passé à _compte sur ses_ doigts 20 mois ! Et il t'en reste 3 à écrire… En gros je vais me taper une gestation de presque deux ans…  
Shima : Je sais, mais les vacances d'été commencent et je vais avoir tout le temps de me consacrer à Papa.  
Quatre : Au fait, qui avait trouvé pour les Mads ?  
Shima : Bah personne ! Tout le monde les croit morts et aucune review ne les a mentionnés !  
Wufei : C'est sûr qu'en faisant revenir des morts, personne n'allait trouver...  
Shima : Je me passerai de tes commentaires désobligeants. Sinon, que pensez-vous du prénom de la petite puce ? Moi je l'adore !  
Laora : _coup de pied  
_Duo : Ah bah elle aussi Hee-chan, tu dis rien ?  
Heero : Si. Où est Léna ?  
Duo : Quoi !  
Réléna : Je suis là, Heero. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
Heero : les yeux brillants d'émotion On va l'appeler Laora !  
Réléna : Oh, c'est très joli ! Bravo !  
_Danse de la victoire  
_Les autres : Pincez-moi, je rêve.  
Trowa : Au fait, c'était quoi cette crise de couple avec Quatre ?  
Shima : Euh, bah je trouvais que le chapitre était un peu mou alors je me suis concertée avec Moony et elle m'a donnée l'idée d'une engueulade… Et encore, j'ai minimisé : Quatre aurait dû partir et vous n'auriez pas su où !  
Trowa : _pas content mais rassuré  
_Duo : _regarde partout_ Tiens, il y pas de chtites notes, aujourd'hui ?  
Shima : Non, désolée. Déjà que le chapitre a eu du mal à sortir, j'ai eu la flemme de mettre en plus les notes qui, d'après certains, perturbent la lecture… Allez, on se retrouve le mois prochain ! Enfin, quand je dis le mois prochain, je parle du prochain chapitre Mais avec un peu de chance et moins de flemmardise, il pourrait arriver en juillet!


	7. Septième Mois: Octobre

**PAPAS**

**Source **: Gundam Wing  
**Genre **: délire mais un peu plus sérieux, angst, Shinigami  
**Disclamer **: les G-boys sont toujours pas à moi, mais ils me rendent visite… de temps en temps… dans mes rêves ! Bouououh!  
**Note **: je dédie ce chapitre à ma Moony (ça devient récurrent d'ailleurs) pour son anniversaire qui a eu lieu le 6. Encore bon anniversaire, ma Moony !  
**Note2 **: un chapitre encore une fois plus long que les autres. Si ça continue, le dernier risque d'atteindre les 20 pages avant que j'aie le temps de dire 'Ouf !'  
**Auteur **: Shima-chan

* * *

**Septième Mois : Octobre**

Le soleil d'automne perçait timidement le brouillard matinal. Lentement, avec une paresse grandissante à mesure que les jours raccourcissaient, la Nature s'éveilla. Comme à son habitude, le coucou donna le signal du début de la journée et les autres suivirent le rythme. L'hiver serait bientôt là, et il était plus que temps de faire des réserves pour ceux qui s'endormiraient bientôt pour six longs mois d'hibernation. Le vent ne soufflait pas encore en longues rafales glaciales, et la mer n'était pas encore déchaînée par les courants, mais tous savaient que ce n'était que le calme avant la tempête. Et comme l'être humain fait également partie intégrante de la Nature, certains de ces spécimens étaient également en grande agitation.

L'aube se levait à peine que déjà les résidents de la demeure Winner du Sud de la France étaient en effervescence. Ou tout du moins trois d'entre eux. Réveillés bien avant le lever du soleil, ils s'étaient réunis dans le salon privé du maître de maison et revoyaient une dernière fois le programme de la journée.

"Heero a-t-il été prévenu de notre absence ?" demanda le seul à être resté professionnel.  
"Oui, je l'ai pris à part hier soir après le dîner. Et apparemment, Shin ne se doute de rien", ajouta le blond.  
"Parfait. Il est hors de question qu'il participe à cette opération. Sa dernière réaction à l'évocation de MacBee (1) n'avait pas été des plus encourageantes."  
"Le mieux serait qu'il ne soit au courant de rien, mais je pense que cette éventualité est à exclure d'office. D'une : il finira par l'apprendre tôt ou tard ; et de deux : une fois la grossesse achevée et la petite née, il voudra le retrouver de lui-même", fit remarquer Trowa.  
"D'où la nécessité de l'appréhender avant qu'il ne soit victime légitime d'une vengeance personnelle. Bien qu'elle soit plus que compréhensible, on ne peut se permettre de perdre cette chance inouïe de mettre enfin la main sur cet homme", acheva Wufei.  
"D'après les documents que nous a envoyés Lady Une, MacBee est en déplacement en Europe du nord, du côté d'Amsterdam. Avec mon jet, on peut y être avant ce midi. De là, on gagnera un petit appartement que nous avons déjà utilisé pendant la guerre et que je sais inoccupé. Ensuite, soit on intervient dans la soirée, soit le lendemain, de manière à être rentré demain après-midi", expliqua Quatre d'une voix posée.

« On se croirait vraiment revenu cinq ans en arrière » ne put s'empêcher de penser Trowa devant l'attitude de son compagnon, redevenu l'espace d'un instant l'excellent stratège d'antan.

Un sourire passa sur les lèvres de l'objet de ses pensées lorsque son empathie reçut la vague d'amour du Français. Ces derniers jours avaient été assez éprouvants pour eux. De longues discussions en explications explosives, ils étaient parvenus à mettre à plat tous les petits clashs de leur couple, le plus gros étant l'absence d'un enfant. Finalement, ils avaient opté pour l'adoption, bien que cette solution soit longue et douloureuse pour la famille, aussi bien administrativement que sentimentalement. Et Quatre était bien décidé à obtenir la garde d'un enfant sans passer par une quelconque relation familiale, politique ou professionnelle.

Et depuis cette mise au point, leur couple connaissait un essor et une communion presque aussi forte qu'à son début.

"Pour ma part, le mieux serait d'attendre le soir. Une fois qu'il sera chez lui et avec une vigilance moindre, nous n'aurons aucun mal à l'arrêter", se prononça le Chinois.  
"Très bien. Cela me semble également la meilleure solution", approuva Quatre, rapidement imité par Trowa qui ne fit qu'hocher la tête. "Je préviens de suite mon pilote, à moins que tu ne préfères t'en charger, chéri ?"

Le sourire de Trowa aurait pu tout aussi bien être muni de néons qu'il n'en aurait pas été plus éclatant !

* * *

Ce ne fut que deux heures plus tard que Heero se réveilla. Le réveil à affichage digital indiquait huit heures. L'heure idéale pour commencer une journée, d'après l'ancien Soldat Parfait, mais une à deux heures trop tôt pour son compagnon, bien décidé à profiter de quelques minutes de répit, et pas tout seul si possible. 

C'est ainsi qu'au moment de poser le pied par terre dans l'idée de se lever, Heero se sentit-il ceinturer et retomber en arrière sur le matelas. Immédiatement, deux bras et deux jambes lui bloquèrent toute retraite et une tête se nicha dans le creux entre son épaule et son cou. Un souffle chaud remonta jusqu'à son oreille où une voix rauque de sommeil murmura :

"Si tu fais le moindre geste, j'enclenche le mode peluche jusqu'à au moins midi. Et c'est pas négociable !"

Un léger baiser derrière le lobe et la tête se reposa, son propriétaire replongeant dans les doux limbes de Morphée pour une bonne heure.

Ne voyant pas comment se sortir de cette situation périlleuse, Heero, dont l'envie de se lever venait subitement de disparaître, s'installa de manière à tenir le natté dans ses bras, son menton posé sur le haut du crâne châtain. Et ses pensées dérivèrent. De l'annonce de la grossesse à sa fuite, de son retour à la mission foireuse, de la sortie de l'hôpital à leur arrivée ici. De sa relation avec Duo à sa relation avec Shinigami. Qui finalement, après examen poussé et consciencieux, ne différait pas tant que ça de la première. Car à bien y réfléchir, si l'on mettait de côté les quelques excès de colère de la seconde personnalité de Duo, les sentiments que Heero ressentait envers le natté ne différaient pas selon la personne qui était aux commandes. Ils entretenaient le même amour, la même douceur, la même complicité et la même harmonie que si Duo avait été en plein contrôle de ses capacités.

« Le sexe en moins, mais vu le stade avancé de la grossesse, avec l'un ou l'autre, ç'aurait été du pareil au même » pensa le Japonais amusé de ses propres pensées.

Un bougonnement se fit entendre à ses côtés et il sourit de plus belle. Ils étaient identiques. Que ce soit Duo ou Shinigami, en sa présence ils avaient les mêmes réactions, les mêmes mimiques ou expressions. Et les mêmes sentiments.

« Finalement, que ce soit l'un ou l'autre, je les aime » réalisa Heero « Ils sont faits du même bois et se protègent mutuellement, quoi qu'ils puissent en dire »

Doucement pour ne pas réveiller le natté, le brun déplaça sa main droite et la plaça délicatement sur le ventre rebondi de son compagnon. Sa fille. Leur fille était là, si près et pourtant si loin encore. Tant qu'il ne la verrait pas, qu'il ne la tiendrait pas dans ses bras, elle ne serait qu'un rêve, un fantasme juste plus réalisable que les autres. La concrétisation de sa paternité le rendait fébrile, mais une once de peur subsistait. Pas de quoi fuir, mais juste assez pour douter de ses capacités à être père. Après tout, aucun d'eux n'avait réellement eu d'exemples concrets et probants de ce rôle. A l'exception du père Maxwell, Duo n'avait connu aucune figure paternelle stable, et celle qu'Heero avait côtoyée en la personne d'Odin Lowe n'était pas des meilleures pour ce qui est de la stabilité et de l'équilibre psychologique d'un enfant. Autant dire qu'ils allaient devoir apprendre sur le tas et juger au feeling des réactions à avoir.

« Il faudra lui apprendre les bonnes manières ainsi que l'étiquette du Royaume de Sank. Je pense qu'elle y passera beaucoup de temps puisque j'ai déjà demandé à Léna d'être sa marraine. Et d'ici à ce qu'elle ait elle aussi un enfant, il n'y a qu'un pas donc… Mais Laora voudra peut-être aller dormir là-bas certains soirs ? Il faudra peut-être déménager ! Et si ça se trouve, elle se sentira mieux chez Léna que chez nous… Elle y verra une présence féminine indispensable… »

"T'as fini de te prendre la tête si tôt le matin ?"

Surpris, Heero retint in extremis un sursaut plus que malvenu, le ventre de l'Américain étant appuyé au niveau de ses côtes. Il déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux avant de lui répondre :

"Je pensais à Laora. J'ai proposé à Réléna d'être sa marraine si cela ne te pose aucun problème…"  
"Aucun, il est encore trop tôt pour que j'y réfléchisse sérieusement. Mais Léna est une fille bien, une femme responsable et aimante. Elle fera une parfaite figure féminine pour la petite."

Sa voix était encore engourdie pas le sommeil et le léger rocaillement occasionné n'était pas pour déplaire à Heero. Il respira calmement et reprit le cours de ses explications :

"Je suppose qu'elle passera du temps chez Léna, et je m'inquiète un peu du fait qu'elle pourrait s'y sentir mieux que chez nous. D'autant plus si Léna lui donne un compagnon de jeu d'ici quelques mois…"  
"Ah bon ! Je la croyais célibataire ?" s'exclama doucement le natté se réveillant complètement.  
"Célibataire, je ne sais rien de concret, et enceinte encore moins. Mais je ne doute pas qu'elle trouvera bientôt quelqu'un qui lui corresponde et avec qui elle pourra fonder la famille qu'elle désire tant. Mais pour en revenir à nos moutons, je me disais qu'on allait devoir apprendre le rôle de père sur le tas, et que cela risquait de ne pas être facile…"  
"Ca ne l'est jamais pour personne, Heero. Nous aurons juste un peu plus de trucs à gérer du genre les dessins de Papa et Maman à la maternelle, ou les réactions des parents des copains et copines quand elle voudra en inviter à dormir. Mais tout ça n'est pas insurmontable, nous y arriverons."

Un léger silence s'installa le temps que le natté se retourne sur le dos suite à une série de coups de pieds indiquant clairement que la position n'était plus très confortable vue de l'intérieur.

"Sans compter les réactions des petits copains à l'adolescence…"  
"Hors de question ! Pas avant d'être majeure ! On va pas laisser la petite fréquenter n'importe qui ? Si ça se trouve, elle se fera aborder par des opposants de la paix sachant qu'elle es notre fille et qui feront pression sur elle pour…"  
"Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes !" s'exclama le châtain en rigolant. "D'une, je pense que côté majorité on n'a pas trop notre mot à dire, et de deux, elle est pas encore née et encore moins à l'âge d'avoir des petits copains. Conclusion de cette passionnante discussion : je meurs de faim et il est plus que l'heure d'investir la cuisine pour dévaliser le frigo !"

Un rapide baiser sur des lèvres aux couleurs d'un pétale de rose et le natté disparut dans la salle de bains pour enfiler un peignoir et ressortir en coup de vent de la chambre. Heero sourit, amusé de la manière dont son compagnon avait mis fin à leurs plans d'avenir plus que lointain et se leva enfin.

* * *

La bouilloire siffla et Réléna éteignit le gaz. Soulevant dans sa main droite le lourd récipient, elle versa lentement l'eau chaude dans les trois tasses disposées en triangle sur la table. Elle avait entendu les autres partir et, son sommeil léger l'empêchant de se rendormir par la suite, elle avait traîné un peu au lit avant de se décider à préparer le petit déjeuner pour ses deux amis restants. Ses lourdes responsabilités au sein de la nouvelle communauté terrestre lui avaient appris à se lever tôt et à ne plus se rendormir après avoir massacrer le réveil. Les quelques jours de vacances qu'elle s'était octroyée dans le but de soutenir ses amis tiraient à leur fin et elle appréciait d'autant plus de les choyer. La paternité de Duo lui donnait d'ailleurs des idées, et elle commençait à regretter de n'avoir personne dans sa vie trop remplie. 

« Peut-être que finalement une année sabbatique serait la bienvenue » songea-t-elle en repensant aux conseils de son frère. Milliardo, malgré tout son temps occupé par Lucrézia et les affaires courantes du Royaume de Sank, avait émis le souhait que sa chère petite sœur se repose enfin de ces trop longues années d'altruisme et de défense de la paix. Ce à quoi elle avait répondu qu'elle accepterait le jour où lui serait prêt à assumer toutes les responsabilités dues à son titre de Roi de Sank. Et une énième dispute avait éclaté, sans pour autant que la jeune femme n'oublie l'idée de son frère. Mais vu la situation de ses amis, ce ne serait pas encore pour cette année.

Elle laissait donc infuser et griller les toasts lorsqu'une tornade châtaigne déboula dans la cuisine et lui colla deux bises bruyantes sur les joues avant de sauter sur un tabouret et de beurrer les premières tartines. Ils échangeaient les politesses en règle au lever quand Heero fit à son tour son entrée, les cheveux plus en bataille que dans la journée et un reste de pli sur la joue. Il embrassa sa meilleure amie qui frotta un peu sa joue en souriant, complice, et s'assit face à son compagnon tout en lui piquant le toast qu'il s'apprêtait à enfourner.

"Hee-chan ! C'est ma tartine !"  
"Et bah viens la chercher si tu la veux…"

Un rapide baiser joueur et le natté reprit son beurrage de toast collectif. Réléna s'assit enfin en bout de table et sirota son thé brûlant. Elle était toujours amusée de voir à quel point ils se montraient tendres et attentionnés envers l'autre. Leur complicité n'avait jamais diminué et l'amour qui unissait ce couple en faisait son modèle de bonheur simple et émouvant. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées un peu trop guimauve à cette heure de la journée et reporta son attention sur la conversation. Entièrement assumée par l'Américain et approuvée par le Japonais.

"Et il va falloir ramener les affaires de la puce. On a tout laissé à la maison hormis les premiers vêtements pour la maternité. A moins que j'arrive à dénicher un vieux berceau au grenier – j'ai l'impression qu'il y a de véritables trésors là-haut – on devra également le ramener… Sans compter les biberons, les couches, lingettes, sérums et autres laits. Remarque que j'ai la liste complète dans la table de nuit, mais bon je la connais par cœur et puis on a encore un peu de temps, donc…"  
"Un peu de temps, à moins que tu nous fasses un prématuré", rappela Réléna. "Donc pense à te reposer. Heero et moi on pourra très bien racheter tout ce qui te manque, ou alors je peux faire affréter un avion si nécessaire."  
"Oh non, je pense que les courses seront plus pratiques", opta le natté. "Et puis si jamais nous restons un peu de temps ici, il faudra demander à Quatre d'aménager une chambre pour elle. D'autant plus qu'il sera le parrain, donc quoi de plus normal ?"  
"Oui, et pour ma part, je pense que mon majordome n'aura aucun mal à trouver une chambre de libre à redécorer pour ma future petite filleule", assura-t-elle d'un ton chantant. Quand veux-tu que nous allions faire les courses ?"  
"Et bien, je pense que cette après-midi ce sera parfait. Après ma sieste bien évidemment !"  
"Oh mais nous pouvons y aller pendant, sinon. Il ne faut pas que tu te fatigues. Tu n'auras qu'à me confier la liste et Heero et moi pourrons très bien nous débrouiller."

Un regard suspicieux en direction de son compagnon fit comprendre à Réléna que le jeune homme châtain n'avait aucune confiance dans le sens de la décoration du Japonais. Ce qu'elle devait bien lui allouer.

"Tu as raison. Peut-être ferais-tu mieux de venir avec nous…"  
"Non, je t'expliquerai ce que je veux et Hee-chan n'aura qu'à sortir la carte de crédit", annonça-t-il fièrement en lui envoyant un clin d'œil.

Un déglutissement leur parvint et ils éclatèrent de rire. L'objet de la plaisanterie, bon joueur, se joignit à eux. Ils rirent quelques instants avant que le natté ne mette le doigt sur ce qui le gênait depuis leur arrivée dans la cuisine :

"Mais où sont Tro, Quat' et Wu ?"

L'atmosphère changea radicalement et un silence embarrassé lui répondit. Son regard s'aiguisa devant le malaise de son compagnon et de son amie. Quelque chose lui disait qu'on lui cachait délibérément un élément important, et il n'avait aucun mal à deviner lequel.

"Ils l'ont retrouvé, n'est-ce pas ?"

Réléna hocha imperceptiblement la tête et Heero emprisonna délicatement une de ses mains dans les siennes et ancra son regard dans le sien.

"Ils sont en vol pour appréhender MacBee à Amsterdam. Ils seront de retour d'ici demain après-midi et l'opération, dirigée par Wufei et secondée par les Preventers, est annoncée sans aucune difficulté. Je t'assure que dans quelques heures, nous n'entendrons plus jamais parler de cette ordure."

Une profonde inspiration retentit dans la cuisine et le natté soupira longuement avant de hocher la tête en signe d'assentiment. Lentement, comme soumis à une force de gravité exceptionnelle, le châtain se leva, contourna la table et prit la direction du salon. Il se retourna néanmoins avant de franchir le seuil et planta ses yeux dans ceux de ses amis.

"Je l'interrogerai. Et il est hors de question que l'un de vous tente de m'en empêcher."

Son ton glacial fit tomber sur la pièce une atmosphère plus froide encore que quelques secondes auparavant et bientôt, ses pas s'éloignèrent et montèrent l'escalier.

Il fallut près d'une minute à chacun pour reprendre ses esprits. Réléna se leva et débarrassa la table du petit déjeuner. Elle n'avait pas imaginé que cela finirait comme ça, mais il aurait fini par l'apprendre à un moment ou un autre. Elle mit les tasses et les couverts dans l'évier puis entreprit de commencer la vaisselle. Il y avait un lave-vaisselle dans la cuisine, mais cela lui changerait les idées, ou bien l'aiderait à y mettre de l'ordre. Heero se leva à son tour, saisit un torchon et essuya la vaisselle. Le silence dans la pièce s'était allégé, mais une certaine tension persistait, et cela les mettait mal à l'aise. La jeune reine décida d'y mettre un terme :

"Pourquoi veut-il l'interroger ? Cela ne fera que remuer le couteau dans la plaie, sans mauvais jeu de mots. Il ne peut rien arriver de bon si Shin ou même Duo se retrouve face à MacBee…"  
"Je le sais parfaitement, mais tu comprendras qu'il veuille se faire justice lui-même. Bien sûr, nous l'en empêcherons, mais je ne peux pas lui refuser cette entrevue, et ce pour l'unique raison qu'en tant que victime, il a le droit d'être confronté à son agresseur. La loi internationale le lui permet, et le connaissant, il en fera bon usage."

La tête blonde acquiesça. Elle aurait du s'en douter : c'est elle-même qui avait fait voter cette loi après sa propre agression trois ans auparavant (2). Mais elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un de ses amis en ait un jour besoin. Revenant à sa conversation avec son meilleur ami, elle aperçut un grand trouble dans son regard.

"Heero ? Qu'y a-t-il ?"  
"Je me disais juste que… La confrontation… Ce serait peut-être le moyen de faire revenir Duo… Je n'ai rien contre Shin, entends-le bien, mais Duo me manque. Et je m'inquiète pour lui. J'aimerai pouvoir le consoler, le prendre dans mes bras en lui assurant que tout ira bien, toujours, que je ne l'abandonnerai jamais et que je l'aimerai pour l'éternité, mais je n'ai jamais été doué pour ce genre de déclaration. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il veuille de moi en revenant : il a perdu confiance alors que toute notre relation est basée sur cette confiance. Alors, si la confrontation ne marche pas, je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre. Je pense que c'est la dernière solution."

Cette déclaration résonna dans la pièce comme le marteau d'un juge, et Réléna frissonna. Elle n'avait vu Heero aussi abattu que pendant leur crise de couple le mois précédent leur union (3). Bien sûr, ç'avait été la faute du Japonais, mais il avait vite réalisé sa connerie et son défaitisme avait presque fait peur à la jeune dirigeante. Et aujourd'hui, alors qu'ils traversaient une nouvelle crise, elle ne pouvait de nouveau que montrer qu'elle était là pour les soutenir et les aider dans leurs choix, même les plus douloureux. Finalement, être la meilleure amie des anciens pilotes de Gundam, c'était presque aussi épuisant que d'être reine du Royaume de Sank et Vice Présidente de la Communauté Interspatiale.

« Vivement que je retourne au boulot » pensa ironiquement la jeune femme.

* * *

Les marches ne craquèrent pas lorsqu'il monta l'escalier, tout comme la porte ne grinça pas quand il pénétra dans la chambre à coucher. En fait, tout était silencieux. Etrangement silencieux. Il s'avança dans la pièce, la désagréable impression d'être séparé de son corps chevillée aux tripes : il ne contrôlait plus ses mouvements, ses jambes le déplaçaient lentement mais sûrement vers le lit et son corps s'y assit sans lui demander son reste. 

Il leva alors son regard vers le miroir posé sur la commode au pied du lit.

Et il comprit.

Des yeux mauves le regardaient. Des yeux remplis de tristesse et d'espoir, un soupçon de colère pointant son nez derrière le voile des interrogations.

Ils cohabitaient de nouveau. Après plus de six mois de conflits intérieurs et d'emprisonnements mutuels, ils revivaient pour la première fois côte à côte.

Il ne savait pas s'ils allaient parler, si la reprise en main de Duo allait durer une seconde ou toute la vie, une poussière de temps ou une éternité, s'il serait enfermé encore, s'ils vivraient tous les deux comme quand ils étaient enfants, si Duo allait lui abandonner son corps ou tenter de les tuer tous les deux…

Trop de questions, et sûrement autant de l'autre côté. Mais les réponses, ils ne pourraient les obtenir qu'en se parlant, et le regard qui le fixait ne lui promettait rien de bon. Et ce fut confirmé quand la voix froide, presque métallique de son double résonna implacablement dans la pièce :

"Tu t'es bien amusé ?"

Il ne lui laissa même pas le temps de répondre et enchaîna :

"Depuis quand tu te permets d'intervenir dans mes relations de la sorte ? Et qui plus est avec Heero ? Pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas tenu à l'écart comme d'habitude ! Qui t'a permis d'agir de la sorte !"  
"Mais moi-même voyons", répondit Shinigami d'une voix calme, posée, contrastant avec la tempête qui faisait rage dans son esprit. "Pensais-tu pouvoir me garder enfermé indéfiniment ? Je ne faisais que reprendre mes forces avant de t'envoyer bouler au fin fond de notre inconscient ! Je n'ai pas fait attention, mais cette petite intervention qui t'est permise aujourd'hui n'est qu'un accident de parcours."

Rassemblant toutes ses forces, il reprit le dessus sur la personnalité de Duo et la renferma une nouvelle fois au plus profond de leur être, bien plus profond que précédemment. Ses yeux reprirent doucement leur teinte pailletée et le rouge prima sur le bleu dans la nuance violette. Il respira un bon coup et se rassit sur le matelas qu'il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir quitté.

Cette incartade avec son 'colocataire' n'était pas de bon augure pour la suite des événements. Duo était sensé retrouver sa confiance en ses proches, mais aussi en lui Shinigami, car leurs deux existences constituaient l'équilibre mental sur lequel Duo s'était toujours appuyé, et ce depuis ses premiers souvenirs jusqu'à ce jour. Hors la haine qu'il venait de témoigner n'était pas exactement ce à quoi l'entité s'attendait. Et il craignait désormais que le retour à leur ancienne vie ne soit plus difficile que prévu.

Exténué par la dispute et par la perte d'une forte quantité d'énergie nécessaire à l'emprisonnement de Duo, Shinigami s'installa plus confortablement sur le lit, décidé à reconstituer ses forces en prévision d'une nouvelle 'attaque' de ce genre.

* * *

L'heure du déjeuner approchait, et son ami n'était toujours pas redescendu. L'inquiétude n'était pas encore de la partie, mais l'appréhension était quant à elle plus que présente. 

"Tu crois qu'il boude encore ?" s'enquit sa meilleure amie.  
"J'en sais rien", répondit évasivement Heero, "mais ça ne lui ressemble pas de rester enfermé des heures de la sorte. D'ordinaire, quand il se repose en matinée, il va au moins une fois aux toilettes et descend chercher une tranche de brioche. Là, il n'est ni allé aux toilettes, ni descendu à la cuisine."

Le voyant se mordiller la lèvre inférieure du fait d'un trop plein d'interrogations, Réléna sourit et posa une main légère sur le bras du Japonais, le faisant imperceptiblement sursauter.

"Il s'est peut-être endormi à cause de la nouvelle de ce matin. Ne t'inquiète pas. Cependant tu ferais bien d'aller le prévenir que le déjeuner sera bientôt prêt. Je sais que même s'il dort, une nouvelle pareille trouvera très bien le chemin jusqu'à son cerveau !"

Souriant maladroitement à la boutade de sa meilleure amie, Heero hocha la tête et se leva prestement. En fait, il hésitait depuis quelques minutes déjà, mais il ne savait pas comment Réléna allait réagir à le voir si tendu et… inquiet. Car même s'il avait depuis longtemps accepté la grossesse particulière de son compagnon, il n'en restait pas moins que le jour fatidique approchait et que cette perspective le rendait de plus en plus nerveux.

Tout à ses réflexions, il se retrouva bien vite devant la porte de leur chambre. Aucun bruit ne lui parvenait de l'intérieur, malgré le naturel bruyant du natté. Il tourna la poignée lentement, remettant en service ses sens de soldat et poussa le battant. L'Américain était allongé sur dos, en travers du lit, sa main droite à hauteur de son visage alors que la gauche se posait comme un petit bouclier sur son ventre, juste au dessus de son nombril légèrement ressorti. Une vague d'amour envahit le brun à cette vision et il se promit une fois de plus qu'il protègerait sa famille coûte que coûte, envers et contre tout.

Avec l'agilité d'un fauve, il grimpa sur le lit et s'allongea aux côtés du natté toujours endormi. Il fut un instant surpris de ne pas le voir s'éveiller en sursaut en sentant un poids de plus sur le matelas, mais le sommeil du châtain était plus lourd depuis les six derniers mois.

Il eut cependant à peine le temps de sourire mentalement que la main droite de l'endormi, précédemment posée près de son visage, saisit la sienne et l'étreignit dans un étau aussi puissant et destructeur que l'avait été la main d'HeavyArms quand Trowa était de mauvaise humeur. Serrant les dents devant la douleur violente et inattendue de son compagnon, Heero leva les yeux vers son visage et le découvrit tordu par une grimace de souffrance pure. Cela dura près de trente secondes, mais cela lui parut bien plus long.

Enfin, le natté desserra sa main et soupira de soulagement. Ne sachant pas ce qui venait de se passer, Heero préféra garder le silence et attendit les explications. Le silence se poursuivit quelques minutes, le natté semblant dans l'attente d'un événement qui ne vint finalement pas. Soupirant de nouveau, il s'assit précautionneusement sur le bord du matelas et respira profondément pendant une minute entière.

Plus qu'intrigué par l'étrange manège du châtain, le Japonais se décida enfin à poser la question de circonstance :

"Tout va bien ?"

Un tressaillement secoua les épaules du jeune homme assis qui se retourna vers le brun, un large sourire aux lèvres.

« Le même que celui qu'il arborait lorsque nous avons fêté notre premier Noël à la maison » ne put s'empêcher de penser Heero… Juste avant de tressaillir aux paroles prononcées comme un triomphe par l'ex-pilote de DeathScythe Hell :

"J'ai eu une contraction !"

* * *

"Mais enfin puisque je te dis que c'est inutile !" 

L'exclamation amusée teintée d'un léger agacement fit sursauter la jeune femme qui manqua de lâcher son livre. Elle était plongée dans un passionnant roman d'aventure romantique un brin surnaturel du début du vingt et unième siècle : une femme se retrouvait catapultée deux cents ans dans le passé à travers un cercle de menhirs. Epoustouflant et bourré d'humour, elle avait énormément de mal à poser le volume ne serait-ce que quelques minutes depuis qu'elle l'avait commencé, mais le troupeau d'éléphants qui descendaient à l'instant l'escalier de marbre, elle ne pouvait l'ignorer. Surtout quand une boule de nerfs brune passa dans le couloir, un petit sac de voyage à la main et son compagnon natté dans l'autre.

Jetant le livre sur la table basse après avoir soigneusement marqué la page, elle déboula à son tour dans le hall pour y trouver Heero à genoux devant l'Américain et essayant malgré le fou rire de ce dernier de lui faire enfiler une paire de baskets. Face à ce spectacle aussi inattendu qu'hilarant, Réléna eut la réaction que tout humain aurait eu : elle éclata de rire !

Surpris par ce soudain éclat de voix, et réalisant qu'il ne parviendrait pas à nouer les lacets des tennis blanches, Heero releva la tête vers son amie et son compagnon, ne comprenant pas pourquoi ils rigolaient autant. Car ce n'était absolument pas le moment : Duo avait des contractions, il allait accoucher prématurément, la chambre n'était pas prête et aucune des affaires de la petite n'avait été rachetée ou rapatriée ! Il n'y avait donc pas de temps à perdre.

"Heero, je peux savoir ce qui se passe ?" parvint à articuler la jeune femme blonde qui avait fini par maîtriser son hilarité.  
"Duo a des contractions, je l'emmène à l'hôpital. C'est beaucoup trop tôt, il faut se dépêcher !"

Comprenant la soudaine et pourtant inutile angoisse de son meilleur ami, Réléna commença par aider le natté à se relever, puis elle prit Heero par la main et le ramena calmement au salon où Duo les suivit, gloussant aussi discrètement que possible. La jeune dirigeante annonça alors :

"Ce n'est pas le moment, Heero. C'est tout à fait normal d'avoir quelques contractions avant l'annonce 'officielle'. Mais cela ne sert à rien de se précipiter à l'hôpital à la moindre petite manifestation de l'envie de sortir de Laora, n'est-ce pas ? Je sais que l'agression dont Duo a été victime est susceptible de déclencher le travail plus tôt que prévu, mais vu sa tête, je pense qu'il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquiéter aujourd'hui."

Ladite tête acquiesça et Heero bredouilla quelques excuses, que c'était pas sa faute, qu'une visite au Dr.Piétri serait la bienvenue et que de toutes façons, c'était pas une raison pour rigoler comme des baleines. Ce à quoi le natté rétorqua qu'il était actuellement la seule baleine présente dans la pièce, compte tenu de son état. Les rires chassèrent rapidement les restes d'une quelconque angoisse.

* * *

Le reste de la journée ne vit aucun autre incident et Shinigami omit volontairement de parler de la courte réapparition de Duo, sa réaction ne pouvant que blesser Heero, ce qu'il tenait à éviter plus que tout. 

Au cours de la nuit, deux nouvelles contractions le réveillèrent et au matin, rendez-vous fut pris pour l'après-midi avec Hélène Piétri pour une petite visite de contrôle. Le petit déjeuner leur apprit que Réléna n'avait plus que deux jours à passer avec eux avant la fin de ses congés et ils décidèrent de reporter les courses pour bébé à la semaine suivante.

Ce fut légèrement nerveux que les futurs pères partirent pour leur rendez-vous, bien que leur amie ait tout fait pour les rassurer.

* * *

Le gravier crissa légèrement quand la voiture stoppa au bas du perron. Immédiatement, Réléna fut sur le seuil de la porte, prête à entendre le verdict du médecin et à recueillir les réactions des concernés. Elle espérait de tout cœur que ce ne serait qu'une fausse alerte, mais elle n'était pas des plus aptes à donner un diagnostic, juste à rassurer voire à consoler. Elle avait donc patienté la majeure partie de l'après-midi dans un état d'anxiété latente et de lecture captivante. 

Les deux hommes descendirent du véhicule avec une synchronisation parfaite, bien que la prudence du passager la fît sourire. Quoi qu'ils en disent, ils n'avaient rien perdu de leur coordination qui avait fait d'eux les meilleurs agents des Preventers à l'ouverture de l'agence. Leurs visages n'exprimaient rien qui aurait pu la rassurer et, bien malgré elle, elle envisagea le pire.

"Qu'a dit la gynéco ?" s'enquit-elle de suite.

L'Américain soupira et secoua la tête avant de la regarder dans les yeux, le soulagement et la malice y brillant comme jamais :

"Tout va bien ! J'ai encore un bon mois à tirer avant que Laora Maxwell-Yuy ne vienne au monde !"

Relâchant sa respiration qu'elle n'avait pas eu conscience de retenir, Réléna se joignit à son ami pour fêter la bonne nouvelle avant de reporter son attention sur son meilleur ami, étrangement silencieux dans la circonstance.

"Heero ? Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu n'es pas content ?"

Il sursauta légèrement, probablement perdu dans ses pensées, et adressa un regard un brin perdu aux deux personnes qui comptaient le plus dans son existence.

"Non… Tout va bien. C'est juste que… j'avais espéré… Mais laissez tomber, c'est pas grave !"  
"Taratata, Hee-chan ! Dis tout à ton Shini préféré", minauda le natté avec un grand sourire communicatif.  
"M'est d'avis", intervint Réléna, "qu'il est déçu du fait que Laora se fasse attendre. N'est-ce pas Heero ?"

Une brève rougeur sur les pommettes du Japonais leur apprit qu'elle avait vu juste et Shin lui sauta, doucement, au cou pour le consoler d'une grosse bise sur la joue.

"T'en fais pas, Hee-chan, elle arrivera quand elle jugera que ce sera le bon moment."

Heero acquiesça répondit à la bise par un légère caresse sur la joue. Puis, lui prenant la main, il monta le perron, embarqua Réléna et ils entrèrent dans la maison. En traversant le hall, la sonnerie du téléphone les arrêta et ils le fixèrent une seconde comme s'il s'était agi de l'objet le plus dangereux de tous les temps. Heero parvint finalement à sortir de sa torpeur et décrocha le combiné.

"Allô ?"  
"Heero, c'est Quatre. L'opération est terminée et le suspect est sous les verrous."  
"Des dégâts ?"  
"Wufei et moi sommes entiers, mais Trowa a encore voulu jouer les héros et s'est pris une balle dans la cuisse. Elle est ressortie mais on va passer au QG des Prev' pour tout remettre en état."  
"Vous serez rentrés quand ?"  
"D'après mes estimations, on sera là demain matin pour le petit déjeuner."  
"Okay. On vous attendra. A demain."

Il raccrocha, analysant rapidement les informations que son cerveau venait d'enregistrer. Il était enfin sous les verrous. Ils seraient enfin tranquilles et pourraient se consacrer entièrement à eux-mêmes désormais.

"Qui c'était ?"

La Japonais se retourna vers son compagnon pour lui répondre mais les mots ne purent franchir ses lèvres. Les paillettes avaient disparu. Le bleu avait repris le dessus dans le mauve. Enfin il lui revenait.

"Duo ? C'est bien toi ?"  
"Qui veux-tu que ce soit ?" demanda-t-il abruptement.  
"Shinigami, par exemple", rétorqua Heero sur le même ton. "Sachant que cela fait plus de deux mois que je ne t'ai pas parlé, j'estime être en droit de me poser des questions !"

Le ton s'échauffait rapidement et la conversation menaçait de dégénérer. Aussi Réléna préféra-t-elle intervenir :

"Les gars ! Pas la peine de s'énerver ! Duo, je suis heureuse de te revoir mais il vaut mieux que l'on discute de tout ça dans le salon, d'accord ?"  
"C'est inutile, Léna", balaya Heero sans quitter son compagnon des yeux. "Il est en colère. Laisse-nous s'il te plaît."

Ne souhaitant pas être prise à parti dans une dispute conjugale entre les deux anciens soldats (4), la jeune femme quitta rapidement le hall, laissant ses deux amis à une nouvelle crise de couple.

"Quand avais-tu l'intention de m'annoncer son arrestation ?"  
"Tu l'aurais su en temps voulu. Pour le moment, je doute que cela soit raisonnable pour toi d'être confronté à cet homme. Dans ton état…"  
"Mon état ! J'attends un enfant, c'est cela qui te gêne ? Je pensais que nous avions réglé le problème, mais apparemment non ! Y a-t-il autre chose qui te dérange ? Dis-le maintenant que je ne sois plus surpris !"  
"Je te parle de ta perte de confiance en nous ! Et en moi, en l'occurrence ! Je pensais que ce point-là était réglé depuis longtemps !"  
"Et comment crois-tu que je réagisse quand du jour au lendemain tu disparais, effrayé à l'idée d'avoir un bébé ! Je dois tout assumé et gérer la douleur en plus !"

Le ton montait encore d'un cran et Heero souhaitait plus que tout que leur dispute cesse rapidement. Une heure plus tôt, Hélène leur avait conseillé de ne pas créer de contrariété et de choc émotionnel, et là ils avaient les deux, ce qui était loin d'être bon pour la petite. Il avait peur que leur altercation n'aggrave les choses et ne provoquent de nouvelles contractions qui pourraient cette fois-ci déclencher le travail prématurément. Mais Duo continuait à s'invectiver et sa véhémence ne lui était pas coutumière.

"Sans compter que l'autre psychopathe m'a enfermé, et toi tu n'as rien fait ! Tu as accepté la situation sans rien dire, soi disant pour mon bien ! Damned shit ! Tu croyais quoi ! Qu'il allait vous protéger ! Je suis le seul à pouvoir le contrôler !"  
"Je dirai plutôt qu'il te contrôle, vu la situation", contra Heero. "Il m'a tout expliqué, alors arrête de tout lui mettre sur le dos. Et si la situation ne te convient pas, tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi : c'est toi qui nous as abandonné, c'est toi qui a voulu nous laisser tomber ! Alors ne viens pas dire que c'est de la faute de Shin car ça ne tient pas debout !"

La colère de Duo s'effaça instantanément, remplacée par une vague de tristesse choquée. Il reprit une respiration saccadée et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il réalisa brutalement la véracité des paroles d'Heero et ouvrit la bouche pour se confondre en excuses :

"Je… n'avais pas réalisé… Ma confiance… tu l'as toujours eu mais… J'avais peur… Je suis… désolé, Hee-chan… Je… Ouch !"

Il se plia soudain en deux, les bras repliés sur son ventre et le visage crispé par la douleur. Heero fut immédiatement à ses côtés, le soutenant jusqu'au salon derrière eux. L'absence de Réléna de la pièce ne l'arrangeait pas, mais il devrait s'en contenter. Il allongea doucement Duo sur le canapé et lui prit la main, l'appelant à voix basse. Son visage était maintenant détendu mais son teint très pâle, comme extrêmement fatigué.

"Duo… Chéri, réponds-moi. Ouvre les yeux, s'il te plaît. Allez, je sais que tu peux le faire…"

Il fallut près de cinq interminable minutes pour que les paupières du natté frémissent enfin et découvrent ses pupilles.

Ses pupilles aux iris recouvertes de paillettes dorées sur un mauve tirant sur le rouge.

Heero soupira, un brin déçu par la trop brusque, dans tous les sens du terme, réapparition de son compagnon. Il laissa quelques secondes à Shinigami pour reprendre pied dans la réalité avant de lui poser les questions qui le taraudaient :

"Comment tu te sens ?"  
"Ca peut aller", répondit-il d'une voix pâteuse. "Mais mes réserves sont à plat. Je risque de m'endormir à tout moment."

Heero acquiesça avant de continuer :

"Pourquoi est-il reparti ? Il m'avait pardonné, je ne comprends pas…"  
"La contraction. Laora n'a pas aimé la dispute. Duo a été surpris et j'en ai profité pour reprendre le dessus. Il n'aurait de toutes façons pas supporter la douleur. Je crains de devoir assumer l'accouchement le jour venu…"  
"Mais il reviendra, n'est-ce pas ?" s'enquit le Japonais.

Shinigami soupira de fatigue et ses paupières s'abaissèrent, mais il parvint néanmoins à répondre d'une voix éteinte :

"Oui, il reviendra. Mais pas tout de suite. Nos réserves sont vides et il ne tient pas à te parler pour le moment. Il a trop de choses à assimiler d'un coup. Sois patient."

Sa voix se fit murmure et sa tête bascula sur le côté, sa respiration presque inaudible et très calme. Il dormait. Rassuré, Heero s'assit à son tour sur le fauteuil face au canapé et décida qu'une sieste ne serait pas de trop. Les deux derniers jours avaient été forts en émotion.

Alors qu'il fermait les yeux, un murmure s'éleva du canapé :

"Pardonne-moi, Hee-chan."

**Tsuzuku**

Shima : Un chapitre très guimauve, je trouve…  
Duo : Parle pour toi ! Je me fais encore envoyer sur les roses, moi ! Je commence à en avoir marre ! C'est prévu pour quand que je revienne pour de bon ?  
Shima : Hum… Bah le prochain chapitre se déroule sur deux ou trois jours et tu restes aux commandes une journée entière avant de repartir et de faire quelques petites apparitions. Sinon tu devras attendre le dernier chapitre, après l'accouchement. Ca te va ?  
Duo : Non, mais j'ai pas le choix… J'accouche quand au fait ?  
Shima : Vu comment c'est parti et si tout se passe bien, ce sera une petite Capricorne ! Donc à toi de calculer !  
Duo : _cherche un horoscope_ Comment ça 'si tout se passe bien' ?  
Shima : _fait la sourde oreille_ Quelqu'un a une autre question ?  
Shini : Oui, moi ! Je vais devenir quoi ?  
Shima : Bah je sais pas encore, mais tu seras pas enfermé à double tour, ça c'est sûr ! Faut dire qu'un certain Japonais de notre connaissance plaidera en ta faveur…  
Heero : Qui donc ?  
Shima : Toi, baka ! Enfin bref, j'en ai déjà trop dit donc je me tais maintenant !  
Quatre : Tu peux pas, Shima, t'as pas fait les trois quatre tites notes éparpillées dans le texte.  
Shima : Ah voui ! Merci Kitty-Kat ! Allez, gros bisous et à la prochaine !  
Duo : Hé ! Tu m'as pas répondu !

(1) Alors là je suis vraiment désolée, mais en relisant les chapitres précédents, je me suis rendue compte qu'en réalité, Deepack est mort et que MacBee est l'homme à abattre. Je suis impardonnable, désolée !  
(2) Cet épisode fera probablement l'objet d'un one-shot, mais je compte finir Papas avant de commencer quoi que ce soit.  
(3) Comme je l'ai déjà dit dans un chapitre précédent, cette crise fera aussi l'objet d'un one-shot. Elle explique pas mal de choses !  
(4) Non, je ne pense pas du tout à _Mr and Mrs Smith_, que je n'ai pas vu mais dont je connais pas mal de détails, notamment ceux des crises de couple

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews**

**Tama**: Merci énormément de ta review! Comme tu peux le voir, les choses s'arrangent presque, mais comme dit le proverbe, tout vient à point à qui sait attendre. Je ne saurais donc te recommander d'être encore un peu patiente!

**Badmoony**: Pour une foios que ce chapitre ne passe pas par ta boîte mail avant d'être posté! Bon, de toutes façons tu avais déjà eu les grandes lignes, tu ne devrais pas être tant surprise... Ou peut-être que si! Enfin bref, sinon pour le chapitre par semaine, tu te rends compte aussi bien que moi que c'est impossible! Sinon, t'as vu je fais l'effort de faire des RAR développés! Bon d'habitude c'est par mail parce que les chapitres se font attendre, mais comme le 8 devrait plus trop tarder, voire le 9 dans la foulée... Allez, bonne fin de vacances ma Moony et dépêche-toi de me filer tes chapitres au complet!

**Florinoir**: Lol! Oui, mais je dois dire que j'ai réussi à me botter le cul toute seule cette fois, résultat les deux derniers chapitres mettront près de dix fois moins de temps à arriver, le 8 étant déjà presque fini! Pour la cohabitation alternative, réponse dans le prochain mois! Encore merci et bon courage à toi aussi!

**Magical Girl Kiki**: et bien, si je n'avais pas déjà prévu son retour, je penserai que tu es devin... Enfin suffit aussi de savoir que j'aime que les happy end! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça fait toujours plaisir de voir que de nouveaux lecteurs aiment mon histoire. J'espère que ce chapitre-ci t'aura plu également!

**Mimy.Angel**: Merci beaucoup! Laora est le prénom de la fille du fils de ma marraine... Bref, je me comprends, mais pour faire simple, c'est tout simplement Laura prononcé à l'italienne! Et pour te faire plaisir, Duo est revenu! Que demander de plus? Qu'il reste! Hum... patience, patience...

**cici-kitty-kats**: Le voilà, le voilà! Alors heureuse de retrouver le frangin! Bon d'accord il reste pas longtemps, mais le prochain mois arrive très bientôt et comme dit au-dessus, il restera un peu plus longtemps! Encore merci!

**Ephemeris**: Tu t'y attendais pas? Bah moi non plus! En fait, plus j'avance dans cette histoire et plus je m'éloigne de l'idée de départ qui était légère, sans Shinigami et presque ridiculeusement burlesque par rapport à ce que c'est devenu... Mais si cela te plaît, alors je suis contente! Ensuite, le caractère de Shin, je l'ai préféré gentil, n'étant pas assez perfide dans l'âme pour arriver à le faire aussi méchant que prévu, donc ses motivations ont un peu changé en cours de route! Enfin, bon j'arrête de dévoiler toutes mes bourdes sinon tu vas croire que j'écris sans savoir ce qui se passe après (qui a dit que c'était vrai!)

**hayko maxwell**: Merci de ton soutien! Et désolée, mais tu devras encore attendre un tout petit peu pour revoir Duo tel qu'on le connaît. Encore merci et à bientôt, j'espère!

**aishanu soma**: Merci beaucoup! Pour ce qui est de l'adoption et de la paternité de Wufei, ces deux évènements feront l'objet de one-shot dans un futur encore pas du tout déterminé Merci de ton soutien et j'esère que ce chapitre t'aura plu!

* * *

_Achevée le 7 août 2005. Dernière modification le 12 juillet 2005._


	8. Huitième Mois: Novembre

**PAPAS**

**Source **: Gundam Wing  
**Genre **: délire mais un peu plus sérieux, angst, Shinigami  
**Disclamer **: les G-boys sont toujours pas à moi, mais ils me rendent visite… de temps en temps… dans mes rêves !  
**Note**: le passage de l'interrogatoire est assez particulier, non pas dans le sens où il est violent, mais dans la manière dont je l'ai écrit. Il se peut qu'il dérange certaines personnes. Si c'est le cas, vous passez au paragraphe d'après, vous ne perdrez rien!  
**Note2**: Pour mes Piggies qui me manquent beaucoup; Moony, reviens! Peggy, j'espère que le moral ira mieux la prochaine fois qu'on se verra... En fait t'as pas le choix! Bisous les filles, je vous adore!  
**Auteur **: Shima-chan

* * *

**Huitième Mois : Novembre**

Les derniers jours de congé de Réléna passèrent à une vitesse affolante. Elle n'était pas inquiète outre mesure de l'état dans lequel elle retrouverait son royaume et ses fonctions au sein de la Communauté Interspatiale, mais elle ne souhaitait pas quitter ses amis dans une situation pareille, sans compter que Duo pouvait désormais accoucher à tout moment. Elle voulait être là pour la naissance de sa filleule, autant pour soutenir son meilleur ami que pour ne pas être folle d'inquiétude à des milliers de kilomètres.

Mais elle n'avait plus le choix. Son frère l'avait appelée hier au soir pour lui rappeler qu'il n'était pas capable d'assumer ses fonctions plus longtemps, son manque de liberté commençant à lui peser et sa fiancée réclamant plus d'attention. La jeune femme avait bien failli faire une crise d'apoplexie en entendant les piètres excuses de son aîné, mais ce dernier avait raccroché rapidement, prétextant une affaire urgente. Si elle l'avait eu en face d'elle, elle l'aurait giflé, bien que cela ne soit pas forcément bien vu de sa position !

Elle était donc dans sa chambre à rassembler ses affaires lorsque le carillon résonna dans le hall. Sachant ses amis au jardin à profiter de la piscine, elle profita de cette heureuse interruption pour abandonner ses préparatifs et descendit ouvrir. Elle ne fut pas surprise de découvrir Trowa, Quatre et Wufei sur le pas de la porte, ils avaient appelé deux jours plus tôt pour prévenir qu'ils rentreraient plus tard que prévu.

"Bonjour ! Comment allez-vous ? Trowa, comment va ta jambe ?"  
"Si ça ne te fait rien, Réléna, nous pourrions en discuter autour d'un bon thé", proposa Quatre, tout sourire devant la déconfiture de son amie.

Elle balbutia mais libéra finalement le passage et partit rapidement prévenir Heero et Shin qui se détendaient à l'arrière de la maison. Ils revinrent tous trois et trouvèrent le petit comité installé dans le grand salon à siroter un thé à la menthe, spécialité de Quatre.

"Bien le bonjour, les gars !" les salua le natté.  
"Shin-san", le salua Quatre alors que les autres lui adressaient un signe de tête et un sourire. "Comment vas-tu ?"  
"Aussi bien que possible compte tenu du caractère de mademoiselle", plaisanta-t-il en désignant son ventre. "J'ai des envies de pisser pas possible, des contractions quand je m'y attends pas et quelques crises de temps à autre, mais rien qui ne sorte de l'ordinaire."  
"Je vois… Et pour Duo ?"

Toute l'attention se concentra sur lui à cette question et le silence se fit instantanément. Il s'assit entre Heero et Réléna et prit une profonde inspiration avant d'entamer les explications :

"Ca pourrait aller mieux. Il est revenu quand vous vous êtes envolés pour Amsterdam, précisa-t-il d'une voix calme, et quand Quatre a téléphoné. Il a été assez… véhément, je dirai ! Mais il commence à comprendre son erreur : il a pardonné et s'est excusé auprès d'Heero, mais il va lui falloir du temps avant d'accepter… Sans compter que les contractions le perturbent et que je vais devoir assumer l'accouchement. Comme quoi c'est toujours moi qui me tape le sale boulot !"

Il avait tenté de plaisanter, mais le ton n'était pas convaincu et personne ne fut dupe. Heero passa un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules et Quatre lui sourit de ce sourire fraternel dont il avait le secret. Décidant que le moment avait duré plus que nécessaire, Wufei intervint pour entamer le gros de la discussion de cette fin de journée :

"En ce qui concerne MacBee, l'opération s'est bien déroulée si l'on excepte l'excès de zèle de certains", tempéra-t-il en coulant un regard vers Trowa qui boitait légèrement et devait rester le plus possible assis.

Le Français lui répondit par un froncement de sourcil.

"Vous avez trouvé tout ce que vous vouliez ?" s'informa Heero, interrompant l'échange silencieux.  
"Oui, mais l'analyse de toutes les pièces à conviction devrait prendre encore quelques jours et MacBee ne sera placé en garde à vue que demain. Les interrogatoires officiels ne commenceront qu'à ce moment-là", ajouta-t-il en plantant ses yeux d'onyx dans ceux de son ami Américain.

Ce dernier acquiesça, comprenant l'allusion. Le plus haut gradé des Preventers après Lady Une venait de lui accorder une entrevue avec son agresseur. Il aurait enfin sa confrontation.

La conversation varia légèrement et il fut convenu que l'entretien aurait lieu dans une semaine. Réléna déplora de ne pouvoir être là, ses responsabilités la rappelant au palais. De son côté, Wufei annonça qu'il quitterait la demeure Winner dès le lendemain matin pour rendre une courte visite à Sally qui 'souhaite dire deux mots à son mari concernant sa désertion dès le premier mois de sa future paternité annoncée !'.

* * *

Les jours qui suivirent se passèrent dans une atmosphère silencieuse. Ceux qui étaient restés réfléchissaient à ce qui arriverait d'ici quelques jours ou bien se projetaient dans un futur calme et tranquille ou ils vivraient enfin sans soucis de quelque ordre que ce soit. Ceux qui étaient repartis reprirent leurs fonctions – précédé d'une engueulade et d'une baffe magistrale au 'crétin qui sert de frangin' – ou bien tentèrent de reconquérir leur femme – séjour sur le canapé forcé. Bref, la vie avait repris son cours en attente d'un petit divertissement qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver. 

Evénement qui électrisait chaque jour un peu plus Heero, déjà sous pression par l'arrivée de sa fille qui approchait à grands pas et du comportement de Duo. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment toutes les implications de sa dernière apparition, mais il espérait plus que tout que cela allait s'arranger avant longtemps.

* * *

Après cinq jours à dormir sur le canapé du salon, le dos de Wufei n'aspirait plus qu'à une chose : un matelas qui n'ait pas de nom que le nom ! Ce fut donc avec une joie et un soulagement palpables qu'il passa le seuil de sa chambre de la demeure Winner. Le lit semblait le narguer, le tenter… L'allumer ! Non, ça c'était la fatigue… Se soutirant à cette proposition pourtant plus qu'alléchante, il déposa sa valise et fit demi-tour pour regagner la salle à manger où les autres l'avaient attendu pour dîner. Jetant un regard à sa montre, il se rendit alors compte qu'il était presque vingt-et-une heures. 

« C'est tout de même un peu tard pour dîner, ils auraient dû commencer sans moi » pensa-t-il, un agréable pincement de cœur lui rappelant que c'était à ça que l'on reconnaissait ses amis.

La discussion allait bon train dans la salle à manger alors qu'il approchait. Les rires, les exclamations indignées et les imitations parfois cocasses lui mirent le sourire aux lèvres : il retrouvait sa famille.

Poussant la porte doucement, il ne put cependant pas faire un pas de plus que la voix autrefois cristalline et aujourd'hui doucement grave de Quatre l'accueillit :

"Wufei ! Tu en as mis du temps !" lui reprocha-t-il gentiment.  
"C'est vrai ça", surenchérit l'Américain. "Je commençais à avoir faim !"  
"Baka", gronda Heero en lui tapant gentiment la tête. "Un peu de retenue."  
"Mais Hee-chan", supplia le natté devant le regard impitoyablement attendri du Japonais.  
"Asseyons-nous", proposa Trowa qui ne souhaitait pas voir les choses dégénérer avant d'avoir rempli son estomac.

Ils s'installèrent tous autour des délicieux mets qui avaient été préparés et chacun y alla de son anecdote. Wufei leur rapporta son cours séjour chez lui, ironique et un brin embarrassé :

"Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de poser mes valises qu'elle hurlait déjà", commença-t-il. "D'après elle, je suis un irresponsable, un fou téméraire à tendance suicidaire – désolé de te piquer ton rôle, Heero – et un père indigne. Le môme est pas encore là que je suis déjà un mauvais père, fit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Qu'est-ce que ce sera quand je serai en mission à l'autre bout du monde !"  
"Ne t'en fais pas, Wufei", intervint Quatre. "Elle finira par comprendre. Et puis une grossesse dure neuf mois, tu trouveras bien un peu de temps à lui consacrer."  
"Ouais, c'est pas comme si elle attendait des jumeaux non plus", lança Shin. "Et puis elle en est qu'au début, c'est vers les six mois que ça devient vraiment encombrant", ajouta-t-il en grimaçant, une main massant son ventre.

La tablée éclata de rire et ils finirent le repas. Ce ne fut qu'au dessert que le vif du sujet fut abordé.

"Au fait, où en est l'enquête", s'informa Trowa.  
"Toutes les pièces à conviction ont été analysées et le réseau en grande partie démantelé", le renseigna le Chinois en faisant abstraction du regard violine vissé sur lui. "Les interrogatoires débutent demain après-midi."

Il se tourna alors vers Heero et Shin, attendant leur réaction. Le Japonais ne quittait pas des yeux son compagnon qui avait la tête baissée et le regard lointain. Il se ressaisit en quelques secondes et ancra son regard dans celui de Wufei. Il n'eut nul besoin de poser sa question, le Chinois y répondit immédiatement :

"Demain à 11h."

Le natté acquiesça et quitta la table, une vague excuse de mal de crâne franchissant ses lèvres pincées. D'un regard, Heero s'excusa à son tour et remercia Wufei avant de partir à la suite de son compagnon.

Il le retrouva dans leur chambre, assis sur le lit, les yeux dans le vague et les poings crispés. Sans bruit, il s'assit en tailleur derrière lui et entreprit avec une patience angélique de dénouer ses épaules tendues, ses bras contractés et ses mains crispées. Lentement, il vit son compagnon se détendre et s'appuyer contre son torse. Il cessa finalement ses massages et lui détacha les cheveux avant de laisser ses mains les aérer délicatement. Aucun murmure ne s'éleva dans la pièce, il comprenait et n'avait besoin d'aucune explication quant à la réaction de Shinigami.

Ce dernier, sentant la fatigue et le mal de dos le gagner, se dégagea sans brusquerie de l'étreinte réconfortante du brun qui l'aida tout de suite à se déshabiller et à se coucher. Heero le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard et le laissa se couler dans ses bras, heureux autant l'un que l'autre de retrouver un peu de chaleur après le froid qui avait glacé leurs entrailles suite à l'annonce du 'rendez-vous'.

Ils s'endormirent dans le silence le plus total que même leurs respirations ne parvinrent pas à troubler.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, le silence régnait toujours lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent tous les cinq à la table du petit déjeuner. Seuls les couverts et les biscottes crevaient l'atmosphère glacée qui était tombée sur la maison la veille au soir. 

Quatre, ayant prévu les réactions de ses amis, avait remonté ses barrières au maximum pour ne pas risquer de perdre l'équilibre mental durement acquis dans sa jeunesse après de nombreuses crises. Seules les émotions émanant de Trowa lui parvenaient, leur lien plus profond l'empêchant de bloquer totalement ce qui lui parvenait de son amant. Mais heureusement pour lui, le Français n'était que calme et sérénité, comme si ce qui se passait aujourd'hui ne le concernait pas. Intrigué, Quatre aborda le sujet une fois dans la salle de bains.

"Que crois-tu qu'il va se passer ?"

Le châtain resta pensif un instant, son pantalon sur les hanches et un bras de chemise enfilé. Il comprenait les interrogations de son ange blond, mais il n'était pas sûr que son explication soit bien prise.

"Je pense que MacBee aura la frousse de sa vie suivie d'un bon crochet du droit avant même de pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit", répondit-il doucement. "Et je crois que c'est tout ce qu'il mérite", ajouta-t-il avant que Quatre ne pense à protester. "Je ne présume pas comprendre ce que peux ressentir Duo ou Shinigami, peu importe, mais l'un comme l'autre ont vécu des épreuves difficiles qui ont mené à cette agression. Pour moi, Duo a besoin d'un exutoire, et MacBee est cet exutoire. Et compte tenu de ses antécédents, c'est tout ce qu'il mérite."

Il finit de se vêtir et tourna la tête vers Quatre qui passait sa veste de costume, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

"Tu as raison", approuva l'arabe.

Il s'approcha de son amant et noua ses bras autour de son cou, approchant ses lèvres de la bouche du Français.

"Comment tu fais pour décrypter aussi bien pareille situation sans être empathe ?" murmura-t-il à la frontière de ses lèvres.  
"L'habitude, mon chéri", affirma le châtain en piquant la bouche rose d'un baiser. "L'habitude."

* * *

Les portes en verre coulissèrent et livrèrent le passage au cinq jeunes gens. Toutes les personnes présentes dans le hall cessèrent leurs conversations pour les détailler. La surprise se peignit peu à peu sur leurs visages lorsqu'ils reconnurent les anciens pilotes de Gundams, héros de la paix. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que la rumeur circulait comme quoi ils se trouvaient dans les environs pour les problèmes de santé d'un des leurs, mais rien n'avait été dit quant au genre du problème ! Genre que chacun pouvait désormais identifié en regardant l'ancien pilote du Gundam DeathScythe. 

Les quelques heureux spectateurs n'eurent cependant pas l'occasion d'extrapoler davantage que déjà, les cinq jeunes hommes s'engouffraient dans un ascenseur. Dans le réduit les conduisant au troisième sous-sol, le mieux protégé et celui soupçonné inviolable, le silence régnait toujours. D'un parce que les heures qui allaient suivre risquaient d'être plus qu'éprouvante pour eux, et de deux parce que Shinigami n'avait pas supporté les regards posés sur lui et son ventre proéminent dans le hall. On est papa poule ou on l'est pas !

Un léger tintement se fit entendre et les portes s'ouvrirent, leur ouvrant le passage sur un long couloir blanc. Il y eut un vague murmure à côté d'Heero qui ne saisit que les mots « maniaque » et « hôpital » avant que Wufei ne les invite à le suivre.

Deux minutes plus tard, ils étaient assis autour de la table dans la pièce mitoyenne de la salle d'interrogatoire. Wufei avait décidé qu'un petit breefing ne ferait de mal à personne.

"Je passe le premier", informa-t-il d'une voix qui ne permettrait aucune interruption ni objection. "En tant que plus haut gradé présent entre ces murs, vous devez m'obéir. Je réponds de vos actes tant que vous serez dans ce bâtiment. Je n'admettrai aucun écart de conduite, de la part d'aucun d'entre vous", ajouta-t-il en posant son regard sur le natté face à lui. "Si MacBee retourne à sa cellule avec ne serait-ce qu'un hématome visible, nous aurons de gros ennuis."

Il s'arrêta, laissant le temps à ses paroles de pénétrer l'esprit troublé de ses amis. Il reprit d'un ton un brin plus calme :

"Comme vous le voyez, la salle est basique niveau équipement : un miroir sans tain, une caméra de vidéo surveillance et des micros placés un peu partout. Cependant, la caméra et les micros ne peuvent être contrôlés que depuis la pièce où nous nous trouvons, et uniquement celle-ci. Les disques sont installés dans les armoires du fond."

Il savait que ses anciens coéquipiers comprenaient pourquoi il avait choisi cette salle et pas une autre. Il espérait juste qu'elle ne les inciterait pas à braver plus que son autorité à lui.

"Des questions ? Bien. Quatre et Trowa, je vous charge de la console. Que chacun fasse selon son libre arbitre. J'y vais."

Après un dernier regard à chacun, il sortit. Quatre et Trowa se placèrent devant la console sans échanger un mot et Shinigami s'avança face à la vitre. MacBee n'avait pas encore été amené, Wufei était parti le chercher lui-même afin d'éviter les paperasseries bureaucratiques inutiles. Heero vint discrètement se placer à sa droite et lui prit la main. Le natté la serra, heureux d'avoir le soutien de son compagnon. L'angoisse avait disparu désormais. Il était serein, peut-être même plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Wufei ouvrait la porte et entrait, suivi d'un homme de stature moyenne, des cheveux blonds rasés et des yeux d'un bleu très clair qui lui faisaient un regard perçant sur son visage dur. Il affichait un air dédaigneux qui ne plut pas du tout à Heero. Ce genre d'homme était particulièrement difficile à faire parler.

« Enfin, pour le commun des mortels » ironisa-t-il en son for intérieur.

Et il n'eut presque pas tort. Après les questions habituelles auxquelles le coupable non présumé répondit sans faire la moindre difficulté, sachant pertinemment que ses geôliers connaissaient déjà les réponses, il ne fallut à Wufei que deux petites heures pour faire presque avouer MacBee qu'il était le commanditaire de la tentative d'assassinat de la présidente de la Communauté Interspatiale au mois de juillet AC 200. Ce qui dut le plus étonner le blond, c'est qu'à l'instant où les aveux allaient franchir ses lèvres, Wufei se leva et quitta la pièce sans un mot ni un regard.

Les quatre autres, ayant suivi tout l'interrogatoire depuis la pièce adjacente n'en furent pas réellement surpris. Leurs entraînements de pilote avaient eu un tronc commun, et la matière « meilleure façon de mener un interrogatoire » faisait partie de cette branche commune. Cependant ce qu'ils ne comprirent pas, c'est pourquoi Wufei permit à Shinigami de prendre la relève à ce moment-là. Heero et Quatre tentèrent bien de protester, mais la détermination de Shinigami était infaillible et ils durent s'y plier.

* * *

Contrairement à la sortie du premier, la porte n'émit aucun grincement à l'entée du second homme. Car c'était indubitablement un jeune homme, un ancien pilote de Gundam même, bien qu'il est pris un sérieux embonpoint en quatre ans. Mais ses réflexions s'arrêtèrent là. Ses yeux venaient de croiser le regard de son nouveau bourreau, et ce qu'il venait d'y voir lui fit plus peur que les pires menaces qu'avaient pues proférer le Chinois quelques instants plus tôt. 

Une rage sourde brûlait dans la nuance bleutée des iris de l'autre. Et la lueur carmine qui relevait le contour de la pupille semblait appeler à la vengeance par le sang. Son sang, en l'occurrence. Une sueur froide descendit le long de sa colonne vertébrale, et de grosses gouttes se formèrent sur ses tempes. Son esprit en proie à une frayeur encore jamais égalée lui hurlait de s'enfuir, mais c'était impossible. Alors il recula, le plus loin possible de cette bête enragée qui ne voulait que sa mort. Il remonta ses jambes contre son torse et se mit à trembler, aussi apeuré qu'un enfant privé de lumière un soir de tempête.

"Tu as peur."

La voix était froide et impersonnelle. Métallique et claquante. Un coup de fouet à ses oreilles après le silence pesant qui avait envahi la pièce à l'entrée de l'homme.

"Mais sais-tu ce qu'est la véritable peur ?"

Il n'avait pas la force de le regarder dans les yeux, ses yeux étaient trop terrifiants pour être fixés. Et pourtant, il avait la vague impression que la voix s'était adoucie. Sûrement un leurre…

"La peur véritable, celle qui te cloue sur place et t'empêche même de penser, de rester rationnel, de ne serait-ce qu'envisager de réfléchir à un moyen de t'en sortir. Non, tu ne sais pas. Du moins, pas encore…"

Un léger déclic se fit entendre et il sursauta, relevant le visage vers celui de l'autre en face de lui. Un étrange sourire avait fleuri sur ses lèvres, et il n'aima pas ce sourire C'était celui d'un chasseur ayant acculé sa proie et qui se régale par avance de ce qu'il va pouvoir en déguster. Un bourdonnement frappa à ses tympans, et ses tremblements reprirent de plus belle.

Un éclat de lumière agressa ses pupilles déjà rétractées par la peur. Une lame de couteau se matérialisa dans son champ de vision et il eut à peine le temps de réaliser sa présence qu'elle appuyait dangereusement fort du côté de sa carotide.

"Sais-tu l'effet que ça fait de sentir une lame comme celle-ci te transpercer la peau ? Rompre les couches successives de l'épiderme, éclater les petits vaisseaux, perforer la paroi abdominale et balayer les organes… Le pire, ce n'est pas la douleur, non… C'est l'impression soudaine d'être un ballon de baudruche qui se dégonfle !"

L'ironie transparaissait et un rire léger s'éleva dans la pièce exiguë. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines et il se demanda vaguement si sa carotide était toujours aussi vulnérable une fois transformée en bâtonnet gelé.

"Tu sais, j'ai bien envie de tenter l'expérience… Sur toi bien sûr ! Moi je connais déjà : la guerre, les combats, tout ça m'a donné mon compte en matière de plantage… Mais toi, tu as bien failli m'avoir."

Il frissonna de nouveau, la folie perçant lentement dans la voix ne lui disant rien qui vaille. Il l'avait poignardé ? Mais quand ? Où ? Il n'avait jamais rencontré cet homme de sa vie… Ils étaient loin d'avoir les mêmes centres d'intérêt.

"Tu ne te rappelles pas… Oh ce n'est pas grave, moi je m'en rappelle parfaitement ! 25 juillet AC 200. Palais royal de Sank. Tentative d'assassinat de la présidente de la Communauté Interspatiale. Echec lamentable. Le tireur est déjà mort au moment où il devrait faire son boulot. Tout ceci n'était qu'un piège en réalité ! Un piège pour nous mettre la main dessus, car le plus grand symbole de la paix après Réléna Peacecraft, ce sont les anciens pilotes de Gundam ! Tentative de fuite… Mais je suis là, sur ton chemin à ce moment-là. Et que fais-tu ?"

La folie glacée avec laquelle s'exprimait son geôlier était encore pire que la pression de la lame sur sa gorge. Et malgré ça, malgré la peur qui paralysait son cerveau et le moindre de ses muscles, il se souvint.

Et il avoua.

* * *

Le retour se fit dans le silence le plus complet. L'interrogatoire pour le moins étrange qui venait d'avoir lieu avait certes permis de démanteler le plus grand réseau d'opposition armée de ces deux dernières années, mais l'impact psychologique sur l'un des protagonistes n'était pas encore déterminé. 

Wufei avait pris le volant et il sentait que l'atmosphère qui régnait dans l'habitacle ne tarderait pas à lui renouer les épaules. En temps de guerre, il n'avait que rarement prêté attention à l'ambiance de groupe : ils n'avaient réellement été tous ensembles qu'une seule fois, ne se voyant le reste du temps que par deux ou trois ; il s'arrangeait alors pour se retrouver seul, aussi bien en mission qu'en repos. Mais après l'affaire Mariemaia, il avait pris conscience qu'il ne pouvait pas ignorer ses coéquipiers, car eux seuls pouvaient comprendre ses interrogations, ses doutes quant à l'avenir, ses cauchemars face aux souvenirs, et son angoisse devant sa culpabilité. Ils avaient alors pris l'habitude de se voir, de passer quelques jours chez les uns ou les autres, de passer les dimanche chez Trowa et Quatre. Ensuite, la relation des deux premiers pilotes avait évolué et Wufei s'était rapproché de Sally. En moins d'un an, il s'était reconstitué une famille.

Aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait imaginer sa vie sans ses anciens frères d'arme devenus des amis plus que précieux. Et la situation actuelle, sans le perturber, ébranlait leur relative tranquillité. Sans compter la grossesse de Sally, celle de Duo semblait presque surnaturelle et la prise de contrôle de Shinigami remettait en question les bases de leur amitié. Mais pour le moment, la détresse psychologique de l'Américain entraînait un silence glacial et oppressant que rien ne semblait capable de briser.

Wufei se reconcentra sur sa conduite. Dans moins d'un quart d'heure ils seraient de retour à la demeure Winner, et il sentait qu'une séance de méditation ne serait pas de refus.

* * *

La voiture était à peine arrêtée qu'il s'éjecta de son siège aussi vite que son ventre rebondi le lui permettait. Il ignora les appels de Heero et de Quatre, ainsi que les jurons de Wufei ou le silence réprobateur de Trowa et monta les escaliers quatre à quatre. Il ne ralentit qu'une fois dans sa chambre. 

De nouveau, cette impression d'être en dehors de son corps, de voir mais de ne pas contrôler, de subir encore et toujours. Il se planta directement devant le miroir et ne fut même pas surpris de constater que ses iris avaient perdu leurs paillettes et viraient du rouge vers le bleu. Il sentit confusément que cette fois-ci, il ne pourrait plus reculer, que l'heure des aveux était arrivée et que leur précédente dispute, dix jours auparavant, n'avait été qu'un prélude à celle s'annonçant.

Pourtant, Duo avait pardonné à Heero, s'était excusé de sa perte de confiance. Il avait alors pensé que tout était réglé jusqu'à l'arrivée de la petite, mais le regard qu'il devinait dans le miroir lui soutenait le contraire et il s'apprêta à affronter la colère de son double.

Elle éclata comme un orage en plein été : forte et dévastatrice, et il sut qu'il n'échapperait pas à la case 'explications'.

"Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?"

Une fois de plus, il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Duo enchaînait :

"Depuis quand tu te permets de m'enfermer de la sorte ? C'est moi qui ai toujours eu le contrôle ! Comment as-tu osé ! De quel droit t'es-tu permis de faire une chose pareille ! J'ai compris mes erreurs et je me suis excusé, et toi tu m'enfermes encore ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça !"  
"J'ai fait ça pour toi !"

Sa réponse avait fusé avant même qu'il n'ait le temps d'y penser. Les yeux mauves parurent surpris de cette subite prise de parole. Duo voulut rétorquer, mais pour une fois Shinigami ne lui en laissa pas le temps :

"J'ai toujours tout fait pour toi ! Et aujourd'hui, non seulement je le fais pour toi, mais aussi pour Heero et Laora ! Tu crois que ça lui a plu à Heero de savoir que tu n'avais plus confiance en lui ? Que tu avais voulu abandonner ? Que même la petite ne t'aurait pas retenu ? Tu lui avais pourtant dit que tu l'aurais, avec ou sans lui, mais comment pourrait-il l'avoir sans toi ! Il a bien fallu que j'intervienne, non seulement pour te sauver toi à l'hôpital, mais aussi pour sauver ta vie, ton mariage et ta fille ! Comme d'habitude, je t'ai protégé, et tout ce que tu trouves pour me remercier c'est de vouloir me faire disparaître au péril de ta vie que j'ai sauvée un nombre incalculable de fois ! Si j'avais su, tu serais mort il y a bien longtemps sur L2 et je ne serai pas là à me prendre la tête pour un mec qui n'est pas fichu d'être reconnaissant !"

Il reprit sa respiration, sa tirade l'ayant épuisé. Sondant rapidement ses réserves d'énergie, il sentit qu'il ne tarderait pas à passer dans le rouge. Mais ça n'avait plus d'importance : il avait tout balancé, tout avoué et maintenant il ne souhaitait plus que s'endormir. Peu importerait où il se réveillerait, du moment que les choses étaient claires. Bien sûr, il regretterait Heero et Laora, mais il avait le sentiment d'avoir enfin accompli ce pour quoi il avait été mis dans ce corps, la raison de son existence.

"Je n'avais jamais réalisé, commença la voix hésitante de Duo en le sortant de ses pensées, que c'était aussi éprouvant pour toi… Mais si je t'enfermais, c'était parce que le peu de fois où tu sortais de ton propre chef, je ne me rappelais de rien… Et quand je découvrais ce que tu avais fait, je prenais peur… Peur que tu ne nous fasses du mal, autant à toi et moi qu'aux autres…"  
"Jamais je ne les aurai blessés, ils comptent trop pour toi", murmura Shinigami.  
"Je sais, mais j'ai joué l'autruche : c'est tellement plus facile !" ironisa Duo. "Quand tout a commencé avec Heero, j'ai cru un instant que tu tenterais de t'immiscer, mais tu n'as rien fait. Par mesure de précaution, je t'ai enfermé. Je n'aurais pas dû, je suis désolé… Quand j'ai eu mes absences, j'ai cru que tu cherchais à prendre le contrôle, que tu étais jaloux, alors il a fallu que je trouve une solution. Et une fois à l'hôpital, même si je les aime plus que ma propre vie, je n'ai pas eu le courage de les mettre face à toi et j'ai cherché à nous faire disparaître."

L'aveu lui fit mal, mais il savait que si cela ne sortait pas maintenant, il ne serait jamais tranquille avec lui-même et son autre lui jusqu'à la fin de leur vie. Oui, il avait abandonné. Oui, il avait cherché la mort. Oui, il avait voulu mourir pour le tuer avec lui. Mais aujourd'hui il regrettait amèrement sa lâcheté et en payait les conséquences. Et il assumait entièrement.

"Je ne sortais pas vraiment de mon propre chef", reprit Shinigami, penaud. "La grossesse a provoqué un dérèglement hormonal qui a affaibli tes barrières. C'est comme ça que j'ai pu faire quelques apparitions, mais jamais plus de quelques minutes, je n'étais pas assez fort. Après tous ces mois à être enfermé, je n'arrivais pas à contrôler ton corps et je perdais rapidement mes moyens. J'aurai dû essayer de te parler, mais ma colère, mon désir de vengeance obscurcissaient mon jugement, et je me doutais que tu ne voudrais rien entendre."  
"C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire", fit Duo en rigolant.

Ils rirent quelques instants avant qu'un silence agréable ne s'installe. Ils se fixèrent quelques minutes puis Shinigami reprit :

"Je suis désolé, sincèrement."  
"Moi aussi", répondit Duo en échos.  
"Bien, maintenant que les choses sont claires, je vais faire un petit somme, mes batteries sont dans le rouge depuis plus de trois minutes", avoua l'entité en grimaçant.  
"Oui, et les miennes ne sont pas mieux. Faudrait pas que… Laora, c'est ça ?... En pâtisse, n'est-ce pas ?"  
"Ouais, allez, à la sieste !"

Ils se jetèrent de concert sur le lit et gigotèrent jusqu'à ce que la position plaise à chacun. Ils étaient heureux d'avoir enfin réglé leurs comptes, mais le plus dur restait encore à faire : mener leur grossesse à terme.

"Au fait", fit Duo juste avant de sombrer, "c'est un très beau prénom Laora…"

* * *

Heero était plus qu'exaspéré. Que Shinigami ait besoin de s'isoler un peu après le début de journée qu'ils avaient vécu, il pouvait le comprendre. Mais qu'il reste enfermé dans leur chambre tout le reste de l'après-midi, il en était hors de question. Il n'avait même pas déjeuné ! Le brun voulait bien être compréhensif, mais il ne fallait pas pousser le bouchon un peu trop loin, non plus. 

Sourd aux arguments de ses amis, il monta les escaliers et entra en force dans la chambre. Il avait bien l'intention de lui faire passer cette envie de bouder qui le prenait de plus en plus souvent.

"Allez, debout !" s'exclama-t-il. "Y en a marre de tes crises d'adolescent en retard, tu descends manger maintenant sinon je…"  
"Sinon tu quoi, Hee-chan ?"

Il s'arrêta, coupé dans son élan par la voix et l'expression du natté. Enfin, il le retrouvait ! Pas en colère, pas triste ni apeuré, juste lui. Duo Maxwell-Yuy. Les yeux encore embrumés de sommeil et la joue froissée par le pli de l'oreiller, mais c'était bel et bien lui. Il le regarda se frotter les yeux avec ses poings comme un petit garçon, s'étirer et ramener sa natte sous son nez pour juger de la gravité des dégâts engendrés par sa sieste. C'était forcément lui. Ca ne pouvait pas en être autrement.

"Duo ? C'est bien toi ?"

Le doute subsiste toujours tant qu'on n'a pas de confirmation. Alors rien ne coûte de demander. Il le regarda se lever doucement, une main sous son ventre dans le vain espoir de l'alléger, il l'observa chausser ses charentaises et tirer un peu sur son tee-shirt pour le défroisser. Il examina sa démarche lorsqu'il s'avança vers lui, et il ne reconnut pas l'aisance avec laquelle se déplaçait Shinigami malgré l'élément proéminent sur le devant. Alors il eut confirmation avant même l'acquiescement.

"Oui c'est moi Hee-chan. On y va ? Je meurs de faim !"

Il lui saisit le bras et l'entraîna dans le couloir. Trop abasourdi par son bonheur, Heero ne parvint à réagir qu'une fois arrivés en haut des escaliers. Il ceintura alors précautionneusement l'Américain et le serra contre lui, respirant l'odeur de ses cheveux, s'imprégnant de leur parfum qui n'avait pas changé. Et pourtant, quelque part il y avait une fragrance qui était revenue et qui lui avait inconsciemment manqué. La fragrance de Duo.

"Ne me laisse plus, baka", lui intima-t-il.  
"Je n'en ai pas l'intention, Hee-chan", le rassura le châtain en accentuant ses paroles dune caresses sur le dos de sa main.

* * *

La fin d'après-midi se déroula sans encombre, et personne ne revit Shinigami de la journée. Au moment de se coucher, Heero eut tout de même un léger doute et il en fit part à Duo, n'ayan pas eu le temps de se pencher dessus plus tôt. 

"Où est Shin-san ?"

Si Duo parut surpris de la question, il n'en laissa rien paraître et se coucha tout en répondant :

"Il se repose. Nous avons eu des explications un peu… houleuses, et nos batteries étaient à plat. Mais il lui faut plus de temps que moi étant donné qu'il a contrôlé notre corps pendant trois mois non-stop sans y être habitué. Et n'étant pas un prisonnier facile, il se fatiguait très vite à me retenir."  
"Très bien", approuva le brun. "Et pour après ?"  
"Après quoi ?" demanda Duo, cette fois visiblement surpris.  
"Que va-t-il devenir après l'accouchement ? Il paraît que ce sera à lui de l'assumer…"  
"De ça, rien n'est moins sûr", contra l'Américain. "En revanche ce qui est certain, c'est que nous cohabiterons toujours et ce jusqu'à la fin de notre vie. Je ne peux pas le supprimer au péril de ma vie et me tuer au péril de la sienne serait d'un égoïsme sans borne. Il dit qu'il a une solution, mais que nous ne pourrons envisager de la mettre en pratique qu'après la naissance de Laora."

Heero acquiesça sans un mot et se coucha aux côtés de son compagnon enfin retrouvé. Ils n'avaient pas reparlé de sa volontaire disparition, mais rien n'était plus à dire, le double de l'un ayant transmis ses sentiments à l'autre. Ils s'étaient mutuellement compris et pouvaient repartir sur de nouvelles bases.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, Duo était toujours aux commandes et Shinigami toujours au pays de Morphée. Il avait été décidé la veille que Heero, Trowa et Quatre iraient faire les achats nécessaires à la petite et à son père dès la sortie de la maternité pendant que Wufei resterait avec l'Américain si jamais il arrivait quelque chose. Et comme avait dit Duo, ça lui ferait les pieds ! 

Les trois compagnons partirent dans le milieu de la matinée. En ce mercredi après-midi, les magasins étaient bondés d'adolescentes et de mères au foyer qui, profitant que les enfants participaient à diverses activités sportives ou culturelles, sortaient tranquillement flâner dans les rues du centre-ville et les centre commerciaux.

Ayant pourtant déjà participé à ce genre d'épreuves, Heero avait été loin de se douter que Quatre raffolait autant voire plus que Duo du shopping. Et à la tête que faisait Trowa, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il s'était résigné. A l'heure du déjeuner, n'ayant pas fait qu'un tiers de leurs achats, ils déjeunèrent rapidement dans une petite cafétéria et reprirent leurs emplettes jusqu'en milieu d'après-midi. Il était presque seize heures trente lorsqu'ils revinrent enfin à la demeure Winner.

* * *

Quatre ouvrit la porte, une dizaine des sacs dans chaque main et suivi par les deux brun qui soutenaient chacun une extrémité d'un grand carton. 

"Posez-le contre le mur, je vais demander à ce qu'on aille décharger ce qu'il reste. J'espère qu'on n'a rien oublié…"  
"Ya pas de risque", rétorqua Trowa.  
"Vu le nombre de sacs et de petits plus que tu as tenu prendre, je suis certain que Laora sera habillée pour les six prochaines années au moins", plaisanta Heero.  
"Oui, mais tu sais ça grandit très vite ces petites bêtes-là", argumenta-t-il le jeune chef d'entreprise. "En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour y penser, pouf ! Elle passe son examen interspatial et conduit la navette familiale !"  
"On n'en est pas encore là, Quatre", dit Heero d'une voix douce et amusée. "Mais c'est gentil de te soucier d'elle à ce point."  
"C'est normal, c'est ma filleule préférée !"

Ils se sourirent avant que Trowa ne fasse judicieusement remarquer que le principal intéressé par les achats n'avait pas encore daigné montrer le bout de sa natte.

"Il est peut-être encore fatigué et se repose dans sa chambre", suggéra le blond.  
"Wufei serait au moins venu nous le dire", contra Trowa.  
"Sauf s'ils sont à l'arrière", rappela l'arabe. "Tu sais bien que sur la terrasse on n'entend rien."

Sentant un vague malaise lui vriller l'estomac, Heero se rendit dans leur chambre, plantant dans l'entrée ses deux amis. Mais personne ne se reposait sur le matelas et il redescendit à la cuisine. Personne non plus. Un peu plus inquiet que ce qu'il n'aurait admis, le Japonais traversa le salon vers la terrasse, espérant de toutes ses forces trouver son compagnon sur un des transats. Mais non. Il fit demi-tour et repassa par la pièce de repos. Et c'est là qu'il le vit.

Son soulagement nu fut cependant que de courte durée lorsqu'il détailla le langage corporel du châtain. Il était raide, le dos aussi droite qu'une planche en bois et même sa respiration semblait difficile. Subrepticement, des frissons agitaient ses épaules mais il n'avait aucun autre mouvement. Inquiet, Heero s'avança en l'appelant. Il n'eut pas de réponse mais Duo tourna la tête vers lui. Ses lèves étaient crispées et un fin voile de sueur recouvrait son front.

"Duo ? Que se passe-t-il ? Où est Wufei ?"

Il inspira difficilement et répondit :

"Les Prev' l'ont appelé il y a une heure. MacBee est transféré et ils ont besoin de lui pour régler les détails."

Il reprit sa respiration et la bloqua, ses yeux fermés. Un autre frisson le secoua et il souffla avant de refixer son regard à celui de Heero.

"Qu'y a-t-il Duo-kun ? Tu m'inquiètes…"

"Hee-chan", commença Duo d'un voix douce comme s'il parlait à un enfant qu'il avait peur d'effrayer, "ça va faire une demi heure que j'ai des contractions toutes les deux minutes…"

Cette fois-ci ce fut au tour d'Heero d'être parcouru par un long frisson. Il n'aurait su dire si c'était de peur ou d'excitation, mais il sentit la coulée de sueur froide qui allait avec. Il attendit cependant que Duo ait terminé pour agir.

"… Et je pense qu'il va falloir mettre de côté quelques règles du code de la route si tu ne veux pas que j'accouche dans la voiture !"

**Tsuzuku**

Duo : Tu sais que là, tu risque la mort pour avoir arrêter le chapitre ici ?  
Shima : Oui oui ! _grand sourire sadique_ Mais si tu me tues, vous n'aurez jamais le fin mot de l'histoire puisque ni Fa ni Moony ne le savent. J'ai tout prévu ! Mwahahahahaha !  
Quatre : Tu fais peur quand tu fais ça -.-°  
Duo : Mouais… Mais dis moi, tu te surpasses en ce moment ? Deux chapitres en moins de quinze jours !  
Shima : Oui, je sais, je suis imprévisible… L'inconvénient c'est que ce chapitre ne passera encore une fois pas par la boite de ma Moony. Mais je n'ai pas le choix.  
Heero : Pourquoi ?  
Shima : Bah les cours reprennent bientôt et il faut que j'aie terminé _Papas_ avant d'entamer mon année.  
Trowa : Pourquoi ?  
Shima : Parce que si je passe plus de temps sur l'ordi que sur mes cours… Confisqué ! Et plus rien du tout jusqu'en juillet 2006 !  
Duo : Aïe ! Ca, ça fait mal… Et c'est vache… Mais c'est dingue comme le chantage ça motive les auteurs quand même… _pensif  
_Shima : Gnagnagna _tire la langue_ Enfin, je pense que ça ne déplaira pas aux lecteurs donc autant le faire. Et puis j'ai encore de quoi m'occuper même en ayant terminé _Papas_.  
Duo : Ouais, tu as encore _Groupe W_, les futurs _Gundam Children_, les one-shots prévus sur notre crise, _Etoiles Gardiennes_ avec Moony et _Ylia_… Sans oublier qu'il faudrait penser à te mettre sérieusement à la rédaction de Kaly… Tu vas encore être surbookée, quoi !  
Shima : M'en parle pas T.T  
Quatre : Allez, t'en fais pas… Tu vas t'en sortir…  
Wufei : _ton docte_ Chers lecteurs, remarquez bien l'hypocrisie sous-jacente dans ces propos mielleux.  
Shima : Toi, fais gaffe… Sally est encore loin d'avoir accouché…  
Wufei : Gloups !  
Shima : Allez, j'arrête mes menaces en l'air sinon je sens que je vais me donner encore plus de boulot que je n'ai de temps pour le faire. J'ai encore atteint les douze pages… Bref ! Le prochain et dernier chapitre arrive d'ici le sept septembre… J'espère !  
Wufei : _re-ton docte_ Chers lecteurs, rendez-vous compte qu'il lui aura fallu près de deux ans pour boucler une fic de neuf chapitres !  
Shima : _grogne_ Wuffyyyyy……  
Wufei : Re-gloups !

_Achevée le 24 août 2005._

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Magical Girl Kiki**: Je suis très heureuse que le chapitre précédent t'ait plu. et ta réaction m'a fait très plaisir #.# Je pense que tu as eu toutes tes réponses dans ce chapitre-ci: Shin-Duo a affronté MacBee avant la naissance de Laora et ils ont l'intention de cohabiter... Mais je sais pas pourquoi, j'ai comme l'impression que la fin de ce chapitre-là va m'attirer ta colère Je verrai bien... encore merci de suivre mon histoire et rendez-vous d'ici la semaine prochaine pour la suite et fin de cette incroyablement trop longue aventure .''

**duoXheero**: la voilà la suite! J'espère qu'elle te plaira autant que les reste!A bientôt pour la suite et fin!


	9. Neuvième Mois: Décembre

**PAPAS**

**Source **: Gundam Wing  
**Genre **: délire mais un peu plus sérieux, angst, Shinigami  
**Disclamer **: les G-boys sont toujours pas à moi, mais ils me rendent visite… de temps en temps… dans mes rêves !  
**Note**: un ultime chapitre finalement un brin plus court, mais également plus condensé. J'espère de tout coeur qu'il vous plaira, car étant le dernier, c'est généralement celui-ci qui marque le plus. Bonne lecture à tous, et n'oubliez pas les reviews!  
**Note2**: A ma Fa, ma Moony, ma Peggy, ma Lolo, ma Lizou, ma Mei, ma Lanou, mon cop de moi et surtout, surtout à mes petites soeurs Pauline etCamille qui du haut de ses deux ans a été et seraune source d'inspiration pendant un petit moment encore.  
**Auteur **: Shima-chan

* * *

**Neuvième Mois : Décembre**

Le soleil se levait, mais il ne parvenait pas à percer l'épaisse couche de nuages qui s'amoncelaient ce matin-là sur la côte méditerranéenne française. Un épais brouillard envahissait les petites routes de campagne comme les centres-villes. Le vent du nord soufflait en une petite brise traîtresse et les premiers grippés ne tarderaient pas à se manifester auprès des généralistes.

A cette heure indue où les seuls à être éveillés étaient les oiseux, une voiture remontait l'allée de gravier d'une immense demeure. Elle s'immobilisa au pied d'un large perron de pierre. Le contact fut coupé et le conducteur descendit pour faire le tour et ouvrir à son passager. Il se pencha dans l'habitacle et le prit dans ses bras. Il s'était endormi à deux kilomètres, et il n'avait pas eu le cœur à le réveiller. De toutes manières, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le portait, même si le poids n'était pas le même.

Heero monta les marches précautionneusement et ouvrit la porte habilement compte tenu de son fardeau. La maison était encore endormie et il ne voulait pas réveiller ses occupants qui, tout comme celui qu'il portait dans ses bras, avait besoin de repos après les deux jours qu'ils venaient tous de passer.

Montant les marches, il arriva bien vite à leur chambre. Il déposa le corps endormi sur le lit, le déchaussa, le dévêtit un minimum et le recouvrit de dessus de lit. Il monta ensuite le chauffage de quelques degrés et, se débarrassant à son tour de ses vêtements, se glissa à ses côtés pour le reprendre dans ses bras. Duo s'y nicha dans un mouvement inconscient, demandant réconfort et protection. Choses que le Japonais ne lui avait jamais refusées.

Quelques minutes plus tard, leurs respirations calmes s'élevaient dans la pièce.

* * *

"Trowa ? Il y a une voiture devant la maison."  
"Qui est-ce ?"  
"Je ne sais pas, mais on dirait la berline de Heero. Pourtant Philippe n'est pas venu me prévenir de son retour… C'est étrange…"  
"Vas réveiller Wufei, je m'occupe de vérifier que Heero est bien dans sa chambre."

Ils s'habillèrent en hâte et se séparèrent dès la porte franchie. Quatre parvint rapidement à la chambre de Wufei qui se situait au même étage que la leur. Il le réveilla facilement, le professionnalisme de son ami n'étant jamais bien loin. Trowa atteignit celle de Heero et Duo au moment où le Chinois et l'Arabe quittaient l'étage supérieur. Il entrouvrit la porte et parvint à ne pas la faire grincer. Il passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement et étudia les lieux. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour distinguer la silhouette sur le matelas. Rassuré, il allait ressortir aussi discrètement qu'il était entrer lorsque Quatre et Wufei arrivèrent. Le blond s'arrêta cependant à un mètre de la porte et fronça les sourcils.

"Pourquoi Duo est-il là ?" s'étonna-t-il.

Trowa hocha négativement la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il se trompait mais l'Arabe le poussa légèrement et prit sa place sur le pas de la porte pour observer l'intérieur de la pièce.

Lorsque ses yeux parvinrent à distinguer la forme allongée sur le matelas, cette dernière bougea et il découvrit son couple d'amis étroitement enlacés malgré.

Du moins tant que le leur permettait le ventre toujours aussi proéminent du natté.

Quatre soupira de soulagement en voyant que les deux derniers jours s'achevaient finalement assez bien. Il se rappela la panique qui les avait saisi en comprenant que Duo risquait d'accoucher avec près de quatre semaines d'avance. Pas que ce soit exceptionnel, mais la grossesse de Duo était déjà quasi anormale, il valait mieux ne prendre aucun risque. Ils l'avaient conduit à l'entrée des urgences de la maternité où il avait été pris en charge par l'équipe du médecin de garde. Ce dernier avait déjà reçu les instructions du Dr. Piétri concernant ce patient quelques peu extraordinaire. Duo fut donc emmené dans une salle où les infirmières et aides-soignants vérifièrent son pouls, celui de la petite ainsi que plusieurs autres fonctions vitales. Cependant, il fut décidé que la césarienne était la seule solution pour faire sortir le petit être du corps de son père. Et au moment où on emmenait Duo au bloc, les contractions s'étaient arrêtées. Et n'avaient pas repris. Lui ayant trouvé une chambre, Duo avait reçu la visite de son amant plus qu'au bord de la crise de nerfs et ses amis très inquiets. Il les avait rassuré sur son état et celui de Laora avant que le médecin ne fasse une visite de contrôle et leur annonce qu'il gardait Duo en observation pour vingt-quatre heures.

Cela n'avait été qu'une fausse alerte, cependant Duo avait ordre de ne plus bouger jusqu'au bon moment. Il avait uniquement le droit d'aller aux toilettes et prendre un bain ! Il avait eu beau protester, crier, supplier et se lamenter, le médecin et ses amis ne cédèrent pas.

Quatre referma la porte doucement et intima à ses camarades de le suivre à la cuisine. Il était encore tôt, mais ils étaient désormais bien réveillés et un bol de café ne serait pas de refus.

* * *

Il avait chaud, mais c'était une chaleur agréable, une de celles qui vous feraient rester au lit toute la journée, et ce même si le monde était menacé. Pas que ce soit une chose qu'il souhaite, il avait déjà bien assez donné de sa personne pour ça ! Non, à l'instant, tout ce qu'il souhaitait c'était continuer à évoluer dans cet état de semi conscience, demeurer entre deux mondes où tout était simple et limpide. Remarquez, il aurait bien mangé un petit quelque chose, quand même : un petit tiraillement se faisait sentir u niveau de son estomac et ce n'était pas des plus agréables…

Un frisson glacé le parcourut brutalement, réduisant à néant ses douces pensées. Grognant, il se mit sur le dos et eut la désagréable impression qu'un haltérophile avait oublié son jouet sur son ventre. Il entrouvrit avec précaution les yeux et découvrit une silhouette familière au pied du lit. A la clarté qui régnait dans la pièce, il en déduisit que la matinée était déjà bien avancée, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour le réveiller de cette manière !

"Hee-chan, je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend de me réveiller de la sorte ? Je croyais pourtant que tu avais abandonné tes pulsions autodestructrices…"  
"Moi oui, Duo-kun, mais toi je n'en sais rien. Cela fait presque vingt-quatre heures que tu dors !"  
"WHAT ! C'est pas possible, tu te fous de moi ?"  
"Iie", nia le Japonais. "Allez, assis-toi correctement. Je vais te chercher ton déjeuner."

Son estomac décida que c'était plutôt une bonne nouvelle. Vaincu par la majorité, il oublia ses rêves de douceur et s'installa plus confortablement entre les draps en attendant que Heero ne revienne. Les ordres du médecin avaient été clairs : aucun mouvement inutile ! Facile à dire quand on n'est pas le concerné, et d'autant plus quand on ne s'appelle pas Duo Maxwell.

Il sentait que les prochains jours allaient se révéler d'un ennui mortel…

"Le déjeuner de Monsieur est servi", annonça théâtralement Heero en entrant dans la chambre. "Bon appétit."

Le plateau était si garni de tartines, petits pains, pots de confiture et céréales qu'il menaçait de se renverser au moindre mouvement suspect de l'alité. Savourant à l'avance le délicieux festin qu'il allait s'octroyer, Duo se passa une langue gourmande sur les lèvres alors que son compagnon dépliait les pieds du plateau et le posait de part et d'autre de ses jambes. En se relevant, il profita de l'ébahissement de l'Américain pour lui voler un baiser et s'allongea à ses côtés pour le regarder rassasier son appétit d'ogre.

Un bon quart d'heure passa avant que Heero ne se décide à aborder le sujet qui lui tenait à cœur.

"Duo-kun, je voudrai savoir comment toi et Shin-san allez vous y prendre pour cohabiter après la naissance de Laora ? Il me semble que je suis en droit de savoir…"

Son ton n'était en rien exigent, juste un peu timide voire suppliant. Il n'avait pas seulement le droit de savoir, il en avait le besoin. Aussi Duo pensa qu'il était temps d'exposer leur plan. Il repoussa le plateau vidé de toute sa garniture et se tourna légèrement sur le côté pour mieux voir le Japonais et ses réactions.

"L'idée n'est pas de moi, elle vient de Shin. D'après lui, cela a déjà été mis en œuvre par le passé, à l'époque ou la schizophrénie était encore mal soignée et perçue comme une tare… Oui, à une époque ça l'était, Hee-chan… Mais aujourd'hui, toi et moi savons que dans mon cas, ça ne l'est pas. C'est pourquoi la solution qu'il a trouvée me semble la plus adaptée pour continuer notre vie aussi paisiblement que possible."

Il marqua une courte pause et observa son compagnon. Apparemment, il n'avait pas idée de ce en quoi consistait la solution, et Duo en fut soulagé. Il pourrait lui expliquer sans que le brun n'ait le moindre préjugé. Il se rassit plus confortablement, un coup de pied lui ayant fait remarqué que la position perdait de son confort. Il reprit :

"Si l'accouchement n'a pas encore eu lieu, nous agirons dans une semaine. Il faut que la lune soit dans une période favorable, et ça ne doit pas se passer lorsqu'elle est pleine ou nouvelle. Je n'ai pas très bien compris le processus, mais en gros nous allons… mêler nos âmes… C'est bien ça Shin ?"

Il ferma les yeux et son menton s'affaissa sur son torse. Heero ne fit pas un geste vers lui, comprenant que les deux personnalités se concertaient. Une minute plus tard, le natté rouvrait les yeux et Heero constata que Shinigami prenait le relais des explications.

"Ne t'inquiète pas", prévint ce dernier, "je te le rends dès que tu auras tout compris. Le procédé est simple, mais il demande du temps et de l'énergie. Il durera toute la journée et toute la nuit. Il ne faudra pas être dérangé, et ce sous aucun prétexte ! Calme, silence et sérénité sont les maîtres mots de la réussite de notre entreprise. Pour ça je compte sur toi… Donc, comme l'a déjà dit Duo, nous allons mélanger nos âmes : nos identités, nos caractères, nos sentiments. Ce que nous sommes deviendra ce que nous serons."

Sa dernière phrase sonna comme une prophétie aux oreilles d'Heero, mais il chassa bien vite cette impression et posa sa première question :

"Y aura-t-il des manifestations physiques de ce… mélange d'âmes ?"  
"Je n'en sais rien. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais déjà pratiqué ce genre de truc !" ajouta-t-il en voyant Heero froncer les sourcils. "Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il n'y a pas de paralysie, d'apparition d'appendices externes, etc.… En fait, il n'y a aucun effet négatif en dehors du fait que la schizophrénie ne disparaît pas à proprement dit : elle ne fait que régresser. On revient au stade pré-séparation si on peut dire, et on fait en sorte que l'hôte n'ait pas besoin de développer d'autres personnalités."  
"Très bien", approuva le Japonais. "Mais tu es sûr et certain qu'il n'y a pas d'autre solution ? Je veux dire… Je n'ai rien contre la schizophrénie de Duo, c'est une des choses qui font son charme, son imprévisibilité. Mais je ne voudrai pas que toi, tu disparaisses", avoua-t-il en fixant ses yeux bleu de Prusse dans les orbes carmine. "Nous avons partagé plusieurs mois, et je te considère, au même titre que Duo, comme le père de Laora… Je ne sais pas si je suis très clair dans mes explications, mais je sais que je ne veux pas te perdre au profit de Duo, ou lui au tien."

Un éclair de tendresse illumina les yeux de Shinigami qui, n'y tenant plus, serra Heero dans ses bras. Les mots n'auraient pas été assez forts pour prouver sa reconnaissance et son amour. Car oui, il aimait cet homme autant que lui les aimait, et cela faisait un petit moment qu'il s'en était rendu compte.

« Il en a de la chance, le voilà avec deux fois plus d'amour que la normal » résonna le voix de Duo, ironique mais heureuse.

« C'est bon, je te le laisse » répondit l'entité en laissant à son double le droit de revenir auprès de son compagnon attitré.

Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant quelques instants encore, le temps que Laora manifeste sa présence jusque dans les côtes de son nippon de père. Le rire les saisit et bientôt, ils s'embrassaient, heureux que leur complicité et leur amour n'ait pas plus pâti que ça de leur récente crise de couple.

Apercevant soudainement un coin de carton beige, Duo se souvint qu'un des éléments les plus importants de la naissance d'un enfant n'était pas prêt.

"Hee-chan, la chambre n'est pas prête ?"

Aux yeux écarquillés par l'horreur de l'oubli, Duo sut que non, la chambre de leur fille n'était pas prête. Il retint un juron qu'elle était encore bien trop petite pour entendre et tenta de se lever. Il en fut vite empêché par les bras puissants du brun qui le recoucha promptement, regard de glace à l'appui.

"On s'en occupe de suite ! Je préviens les autres et nous nous y mettons dès qu'ils seront prêts."  
"Mais vous ne…"  
"Nous viendrons te demander conseil au fur et à mesure. Et puis Quatre a aussi bon goût que toi en matière d'esthétique, je doute qu'il nous laisse faire n'importe quoi. Ne t'inquiète pas, amour, on s'occupe de tout !"

Il planta un baiser sur ses lèvres roses et sortit rapidement, direction le salon et la véranda ou leurs amis l'attendaient.

* * *

"Wufei ! Tiens le coin !"  
"Je peux pas ! Je tiens déjà l'escabeau !"  
"Trowa ! Viens m'aider !"  
"Ce coin-là ?"  
"Mais non ! L'autre ! Attends, celui-là avait… de la colle ! Mais fais gaffe t'en mets sur le papier ! Heerooooooo !"

Des pas précipités leur apprirent que le Japonais avait entendu les cris d'appel à l'aide de Quatre. Et en effet, une tête brune et échevelée fit son apparition dans l'encadrement de la porte, visiblement impressionnée par le désespoir de l'Arabe et le désordre de la pièce.

"Euh… Vous savez que vous êtes sensés décorer une chambre, et pas organiser une foir'fouille ?"

La marque d'humour ne fut pas appréciée à son juste niveau et le Japonais se retrouva bien vite perché en haut d'un escabeau, tenant dans ses mains le haut d'un lé de papier peint pendant que Quatre nettoyait les « dégueulasseries d'un acrobate aussi maladroit que mes pieds ! » Le lé fut ensuite appuyé contre le mur et posé.

A cet instant, un éclat de rire provenant du couloir les fit se retourner et ils découvrirent Duo, le natté en pagaille et les joues roses, totalement hilare devant le spectacle qu'offraient ses compagnons essayant de poser du papier peint. Gagné par le rire de l'Américain, ils sombrèrent tous dans l'hilarité. Il fallut quelques minutes périlleuses pour que l'ensemble du groupe reprenne son calme… Et réalise enfin que Duo n'avait rien à faire là !

"Retourne te coucher immédiatement !" cingla Heero, sourcils froncés et regard de glace en place.  
"Iie", rétorqua le natté. "Je m'installe là. Je m'ennuie tout seul, et votre petit divertissement me fera du bien, sans compter que de là, je vais pouvoir diriger toutes les opérations ! Chef de chantier Maxwell, en place !" claironna-t-il.  
"Pauvres de nous", fut tout ce que Wufei parvint à prononcer avant de replonger dans un fou rire incontrôlable.

Une demi-heure plus tard, le premier des quatre murs était terminé. L'heure du déjeuner était déjà bien avancée, mais l'estomac de Duo ne pouvant plus attendre, ils firent une pause et décidèrent de se préparer des casse-croûtes afin de reprendre le plus vite possible.

A la fin de l'après-midi, tous les murs étaient papiétés, et les quatre ouvriers se reposaient au salon lorsqu'une voiture se gara devant la demeure. Ils se demandaient tous qui pouvait bien arriver à une heure pareille et attendaient d'entendre sonner le carillon pour être certains que le visiteur s'adressait bien à eux.

Mais à défaut de sonnette, ils eurent confirmation de la visite d'une personne connue lorsqu'une tornade brune ouvrit la porte avec fracas et déboula dans le salon, les vêtements froissés et les yeux hagards mais pétillants. L'intruse cherchait visiblement quelqu'un, et quand elle le trouva, elle fondit sur elle comme un professeur sur un élève désobéissant, c'est-à-dire plus rapidement qu'une chauve-souris sur sa proie.

"Duo ! Mais pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ! Tu vas bien ? T'es pas trop malade ? T'es bientôt à la fin ? Est-ce que t'as le droit de bouger ! Oh, mais peut-être que je te serre un peu fort… Tu te rends compte qu'il a fallu que j'aille m'inquiéter auprès de Réléna pour enfin découvrir que mon meilleur ami, mon presque-frère attendait un enfant – soit dit en passant, faudra que tu m'expliques comment vous avez fait – et qu'en plus il était maintenant dans le Sud de la France ! T'as pas trouvé plus loin ! Tu crois que je t'aurai pas retrouvé, tête à poils longs ! Non m'ais tu m'as prises pour qui ? Réléna ?"  
"Silence, Schbeiker !"

Le calme revint instantanément sous l'éclat de voix de Wufei. La jeune femme prit alors conscience que, Américain et Chinois mis à part, les autres anciens pilotes d Gundam étaient écroulés de rire. Et il y avait de quoi : la brune était montée sur le dossier du canapé où s'était allongé Duo, le visage à un millimètre du sien et elle lui hurlait ses questions en pleine face sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Réalisant le comique de la scène, elle rit de son propre sans-gêne et s'excusa rapidement auprès de Quatre.

"Ce n'est rien, Hilde. Assieds-toi, je t'en prie."

Elle s'exécuta et prit place aux pieds de Duo qui s'était un peu redressé. Il entreprit alors de répondre à ses questions avec tact et méthode :

"Bonjour Hilde. Je vais très bien, merci. J'en ai terminé avec les nausées depuis cinq bons mois et j'accouche d'ici la fin de celui-ci. Si je ne t'ai rien dit, c'est parce que je n'en ai eu ni le temps ni l'occasion ; si j'ai dû partir si loin, c'était pour éviter un bain de sang ; et enfin je suis certain que tu m'aurais retrouvé, même si Léna a été plus rapide que toi sur ce coup-là !"

La réponse en bonne et due forme sembla convenir à la jeune germanique qui se contenta de hocher la tête et de boire une gorgée de thé. Elle reprit rapidement ses esprits, rassemblant toutes les données et les organisant pour rassembler le puzzle. Mais une pièce tordue déformait l'image.

"C'est quoi cette histoire de bain de sang !"

* * *

Une semaine passa durant laquelle Hilde tint compagnie à Duo durant les longues après-midi que les garçons mettaient à profit pour préparer la chambre de Laora. Les deux amis retrouvèrent leur légendaire complicité et, par l'intermédiaire de l'Allemande, Duo put mettre au point deux ou trois coups bien arrosés pour divertir son compagnon et leurs amis.

Tout allait enfin pour le mieux : Laora ne semblait pas vouloir arriver dans l'immédiat, la bonne humeur régnait dans la maison, Sally avait pardonné à Wufei en lui affirmant qu'elle l'attendait tout de même au tournant durant le reste de sa grossesse à elle et Quatre et Trowa commençait doucement à se renseigner sur les procédures d'adoption.

L'effervescence battait tout de même son plein, car en plus de la grossesse, il fallait également penser au réveillon de Noël. Il fut décidé que seules Sally et Réléna seraient invitées chez Quatre pour la soirée du réveillon : l'organisation en serait grandement simplifiée et il fallait le moins d'agitation possible autour de Duo. Les achats et menus cadeaux furent entrepris au fur et à mesure et Duo se vit dans l'obligation de confier sa liste à Quatre et Hilde, étant toujours dans l'obligation la plus totale de bouger.

L'ennui lui pesait, mais il savait qu'il n'avait plus le choix. Pourtant, toute cette masse en plus commençait à lui peser et il se surprenait fréquemment à souhaiter que l'accouchement arrive enfin. Le mal de dos et les jambes lourdes jouaient sur son humeur par petits bonds, bien heureusement cela se passait le plus souvent dans l'intimité de la chambre qu'il partageait avec Heero, et non au salon ou durant les repas.

Shinigami aussi se tenait tranquille. Après tout, une promesse était une promesse, et il savait que le calme serait primordial pour la réussite de leur entreprise. Il s'y préparait chaque jour un peu plus, répétant les gestes, les mots et les sensations à éprouver.

Et alors que la nuit tombait sur cette mi-décembre, l'entité et son double gagnèrent leur chambre dans le plus grand silence et la plus grande discrétion. Seul Heero savait de quoi il en retournait, et il connaissait son rôle à la perfection.

* * *

Une douce caresse ensoleillée vint lui effleurer la joue, et il papillonna des paupières avec encore plus de précaution que d'ordinaire. Lentement, il fit le tour de ses membres afin d'être sûr qu'ils étaient tous présents et qu'aucun autre ne s'était glissé là durant la nuit. Il soupira de soulagement et se tourné doucement sur le côté lorsqu'il sentit une douleur lombaire se réveiller.

Deux lacs bleu roi le saluèrent, des étoiles illuminant leurs surfaces aussi lisses qu'une mer d'huile. Du moins, avant qu'un vent de surprise ne crée une véritable tempête !

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a !" s'inquiéta Duo. "J'ai des cornes qui m'ont poussé sur le front ? Il me manque des dents ! Mais répons à la fin !"

Un doigt entra dans son champs de vision et il eut la soudaine envie de le mordre pour voir qi Heero réagirait. Il se retint de justesse lorsqu'un murmure incrédule s'éleva dans la pièce :

"Tes yeux…"

Pris de panique à l'idée de se retrouver avec des pupilles de chat, Duo se battit quelques secondes avec les draps avant de parvenir à s'extirper du lit et se planta devant le miroir sur la commode.

Il poussa un nouveau soupir de soulagement.

Il savait qu'auparavant, lorsque sa seconde personnalité prévalait sur lui, seule la couleur de ses yeux permettaient de savoir qui était qui. Et il comprenait pourquoi Shin avait dit : « Ce que nous sommes deviendra ce que nous serons. »

Ses yeux, autrefois de la même couleur, avaient aujourd'hui adopté chacun la couleur d'une personnalité : le droit tirait sur le bleu alors que le gauche avait pris une teinte plus carmine, piqueté de paillettes dorées. C'était du plus bel effet, mais il lui faudrait un certain temps avant de s'y habituer.

Il se retourna vers son compagnon, toujours au chaud sous la couette, et soupira de résignation à son encontre, lui affirmant que désormais, il était bien le seul maître de son corps et de son esprit, tout en étant toujours un tandem. Un duo.

Il se recoucha pour profiter des dernières minutes que Heero passait au lit au creux de ses bras.

* * *

Chaleur… Etroitesse… Pas bouger, je peux pas bouger… Me tourner, veux me tourner, mais ça bloque… Qu'est-ce qui bloque ?

Coups… Se débattre, se battre pour leur échapper, pour pouvoir bouger être libre… Mais échapper à qui, à quoi ?

Et puis je n'ai jamais été libre… C'est quoi la liberté ? Où est la liberté ?

Si seulement j'avais la tête à l'endroit, pas en bas… Mais je peux pas bouger, je suis prisonnière sortir je veux sortir…

Comment ? Par là ? T'es sûr ? Je peux vraiment ? Je veux plus être là, il faut chaud, étroit et je peux pas bouger… Je veux bouger, bouger, gigoter, crier ici je peux pas crier je respire pas non plus, mais je vis pourtant…

Je peux vraiment sortir par là ? La liberté est là-bas… Vrai de vrai ? Ca paraît encore plus étroit qu'ici, je vais pas pouvoir passer impossible…

Non tu ne m'as jamais mentie, mais méfiante, je dois me méfier dehors c'est pas aussi douillet qu'ici et les autres crient souvent et je sais pas si je serai aussi libre qu'ici… Mais ici je ne suis pas libre, tu as raison…

Mais… tu n'es plus avec Lui ? Pourquoi ? Non je comprends pas, mais si tu es tout seul, ça te dit de venir avec moi ? S'il te plaît, viens avec moi… Je veux pas être seule dehors…

* * *

Un coup vicieux dans le dos. Une douleur fugace dans l'abdomen. C'était inconfortable, mais il avait connu pire… enfin peut-être, là il était en sécurité avec celui qu'il aimait et il n'avait plus vraiment conscience du passé, ni du présent et encore moins du futur. Mais cette gêne dans son ventre, il la connaissait depuis quelques mois, et pourtant aujourd'hui elle était différente. Plus gênante encore, plus pesante que ce dont il avait eu l'habitude.

Il sursauta lorsqu'un nouveau pic de douleur lui vrilla les reins. Encore dans les brumes du sommeil, il se mit sur le dos et concentra son attention pré-réveil sur son ventre et le trésor qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Un trésor particulièrement agité pour un petit matin. Il revint lentement à la conscience et s'assit lentement en s'adossant à la tête de lit.

Et les contractions commencèrent.

* * *

Il bondit, les sens en alerte alors que la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrait avec fracas, laissant entrer une tête blonde ébouriffée en robe de chambre et talonnée par une tige verte surmontée d'un étrange chapeau marron…

Heero secoua la tête et reconnut Quatre et Trowa. Le premier était agenouillé de l'autre côté du lit et Trowa regardait Heero d'un air goguenard et vaguement désolé qu'il ne comprit pas. Du moins pas avant d'entendre la respiration erratique et les halètements de souffrance émanant de Duo. Un regard à Quatre et il eut la confirmation que le moment était venu.

En moins de trois minutes, Trowa avait amené la voiture, Quatre avait mis leurs sacs dans le coffre après avoir réveillé Wufei et Heero avait allongé Duo sur la banquette arrière avant de monter l'avant et de démarrer.

« On dirait presque qu'on fuit une de nos anciennes planques ayant été découverte » ne put-il s'empêcher de remarquer intérieurement.

Il savait inconsciemment que les trois autres les suivraient, aussi décida-t-il de ne pas s'attarder. Duo ne semblait plus en état de résister à la souffrance, et il en conclut que Laora ne sortirait pas par les voies naturelles. De toute façon, l'accouchement était prévu par césarienne.

« Une cicatrice de plus ou de moins ne fera pas grande différence » avait affirmé Duo « mais au moins celle-ci je serai fier de la montrer »

Il passa outre bon nombre de règles du code de la route et battit certainement un record en stoppant devant la clinique seulement quinze minutes après avoir quitté la demeure Winner. Il klaxonna pour avertir de l'arrivée d'une urgence et sortit Duo de l'habitacle. L'Américain avait perdu connaissance. Sa pâleur l'inquiéta et il courut à l'encontre d'une infirmière qui venait à lui. Il lui expliqua la situation brièvement et demanda à ce que le Dr. Piétri soit prévenue. Suivant les indications d'une jeune interne, il déposa son précieux fardeau sur un brancard et l'aida à le pousser jusqu'à un ascenseur qui les conduisit à l'étage concernant leur cas.

Duo n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance lorsque cinq minute plus tard, les portes battantes du bloc opératoire se refermaient sur le nez de Heero.

* * *

Prisonnière je suis prisonnière… Je ne peux pas sortir, pourquoi je ne peux pas sortir… ? C'est trop petit, mais normalement ça devrait pas… Je comprends pas, il me laisse pas sortir…

Dis, pourquoi il me laisse pas sortit ? Je veux le voir en vrai, et l'autre aussi, celui que j'entends parler souvent quand il fait tout noir… Il m'aime ? C'est pour ça qu'il veut pas que je sorte… Mais moi je veux sortir, il fait trop noir ici, et j'ai du mal à respirer…

S'il m'aime, pourquoi il me fait du mal ? Moi aussi je l'aime, mais je lui fais pas mal… Si ? Je lui fais mal de vouloir sortir ? Mais si je suis entrée, faut bien que je ressorte, et c'est maintenant que je veux sortir…

Mais ça fait si longtemps que je me débats, et j'ai si mal, c'est trop petit, je peux plus bouger, je veux plus bouger, je suis fatiguée…

Si fatiguée… Mais tu restes avec moi, hein ?

* * *

"Si tu continues, t'auras même plus de doigt !"

Heero sursauta à la remarque exprimée d'une voix espiègle mais fatiguée par Hilde. Il lui adressa un sourire contrit et reposa sa main sur son genou, le talon tapotant nerveusement le sol. La salle d'attente était petite mais intime et ils avaient l'impression d'en avoir fait leur chez eux depuis près d'une heure : Quatre s'était rendormi sur les genoux de Trowa qui somnolait, Wufei méditait dans un coin autant que faire se peut avec Hilde dans la même pièce, e Heero se rongeait méthodiquement les ongles de chaque main.

L'attente était insoutenable. Ils en avaient pourtant vécu des heures de patience mise à rude épreuve dans de vieux hôpitaux au fin fond des campagnes ravagées par la guerre, mais alors la vie n'avait pas autant de prix qu'aujourd'hui. Ce qui l'inquiétait le plus, ce n'était pas l'opération, mais le fait de ne pas être à ses cotés lors de la naissance de leur fille. Mais il comprenait parfaitement le règlement de la clinique et le respectait, même si pour cela il devrait ensuite passer en chirurgie pour reconstituer ses mains meurtries par l'angoisse !

"Tout se passera bien, Heero", reprit l'Allemande. "Ne t'en fais pas. Et puis l'infirmière a dit qu'elle t'appellerait pour que tu assistes à l'arrivée au monde de ta petite puce. Cesse de t'inquiéter, maintenant."

Un peu rassuré, il lui sourit plus franchement. C'était sûrement dû à la ressemblance de caractère entre Duo et Hilde, mais il se sentait toujours très à l'aise en présence de la jeune femme. Il remercia vaguement quelque divinité de sa présence à ses côtés.

La porte s'ouvrit à ce moment-là et l'infirmière fit un sourire resplendissant au Japonais.

"Venez vite ! Elle arrive !"

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et ils partirent en courant le long du couloir menant au bloc. En chemin, elle lui fit enfiler une blouse bleue, une calotte et des chaussons de même couleur ainsi qu'un masque et des gants blancs tout en lui expliquant leur utilité :

"Le bloc est un endroit stérile. Et il doit le rester d'un bout à l'autre de l'opération pour empêcher tout risque d'infection. Votre ami s'est réveillé au cours de l'intervention, mais il est resté très calme et les médecins ont pu terminer plus vite. Ils sont sur le point d'extraire l'enfant."

Elle termina par quelques recommandations de routine et poussa la porte du bloc.

Un concert de hurlements accueillit Heero. Mais à cet instant, ces hurlements étaient les plus merveilleux au monde, car ils provenaient de sa fille, posée sur le torse pâle de Duo. Ce dernier fixait Heero, le regard empli de larmes de joie difficilement contenues. Le brun s'avança jusqu'à lui, évitant miraculeusement les aides-soignantes présentes encore autour des deux patients. Arrivé devant Duo, il se pencha et effleura ses lèvres d'un baiser papillon, ivre de soulagement et de bonheur. Il tourna ensuite la tête vers sa fille et fut un instant étonné de le voir les yeux grands ouverts et fixés sur lui. Mais rapidement, le regard redevint flou et la petite merveille referma les yeux…

"Ses yeux… Duo tu as vu ? Ses yeux sont…"  
"A l'inverse des miens, oui… Mais tout ira bien…"

Sa voix était basse et montrait sa fatigue. Une puéricultrice vint reprendre l'enfant pour le soulager du poids sur son torse et se tourna vers Heero qui se figea en comprenant qu'elle comptait la lui donner. Un instant paniqué, un regard de Duo le revigora e il tendit les mains vers sa fille.

Délicatement, il prit sa tête dans sa paume et son corps tout recroquevillé dans l'autre. En réalité, il pouvait la tenir d'une seule main, mais l'impression qu'il allait la casser d'une minute à l'autre l'en dissuada. Il la ramena contre lui et une vague d'amour et de joie l'envahit lorsque les petits poings se refermèrent automatiquement sur sa blouse.

"Joyeux Noël !" s'exclama la jeune femme une fois sûre qu'il tenait bien le petit être.

Heero se rendit lors compte que c'était effectivement le jour de Noël. Quel plus beau cadeau Duo pouvait-il lui faire ? En réponse à tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait déjà pour sa fille, il se pencha sur elle et baisa son front, un murmure franchissant ses lèvres :

"Ai shiteru, kokoro no hime." (1)

* * *

"En ce réveillon du Nouvel An, je tiens à lever mon verre en l'honneur de Duo, mon amour, pour m'avoir offert le plus merveilleux cadeau de Noël qu'un homme puisse rêver. A ma petite Laora, princesse de mon cœur !"

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements salua la brève allocution de Heero qui se rassit pour sentir ses lèvres happées dans un tendre et fougueux baiser. Duo se leva à son tour, brandissant son verre d'une main, l'autre posée sur le landau amené enter eux deux.

"Pour ma part, je tiens à vous remercier, vous, mes amis, mes presque-frères, de votre soutien et de votre amour, qui m'ont permis de revenir à la lumière et ainsi de connaître le plus grand des bonheurs : celui d'être père."

Une nouvelle salve d'applaudissements retentit dans la salle. Décidément, ils faisaient plus de bruit à eux huit que tout un régiment réuni. Ne pouvant plus contenir tout ce bonheur accumulé au cours de la semaine passée, Duo sentit pour la première fois depuis longtemps des larmes de joie couler le long de ses joues. L'une d'elle fut recueillie sur le bout d'un doigt mat et fin, infiniment doux. Levant ses yeux désormais vairons sur le visage de l'homme qu'il aimait, Duo y découvrit un regard identique au sien, chargé d'un trop plein d'amour et de bonheur qu'aucun mot, qu'aucun geste ne pourrait jamais exprimer. Souriant au travers des larmes, il saisit la main dans la sienne et la serra très fort. C'était tout ce qu'il se sentait capable de faire pour le moment.

Les deux jours qui venaient de s'écouler suite au retour de Duo à la maison n'avait pas été de tout repos. Entre les biberons, les couches, les crises de larmes dont la raison n'avait pas encore été identifiée, les câlins, les bisous, le passage obligé de bras en bras, à commencer par le parrain et la marraine, ainsi que les coups de fil de félicitations ou encore les visites impromptues avaient réussi à vaincre la légendaire hyperactivité de l'Américain.

L'espièglerie prit bien vite place dans son regard et il se pencha vers Heero, un sourire mutin aux lèvres :

"J'espère que ce ne sera pas trop long. Nous avons quelques longs mois à rattraper…"  
"N'y compte même pas !" s'insurgea Heero. "Tant que je ne serai pas certain de ne plus provoquer de cataclysme, je dormirai sur le canapé. Et seul !"  
"Mais Hee-chaaaan", gémit l'Américain.  
"Y a pas de « Mais Hee-chan » qui tienne ! Une seule à la fois suffira. Et puis tant qu'elle ne fera pas ses nuits, m'est d'avis que tu seras loin d'être en forme pour tenir la distance…"

Un regard entendu et tous deux éclatèrent de rire. Ce qui eut pour effet de réveiller Laora qui jusque là dormait paisiblement dans son landau. Les deux pères se penchèrent immédiatement sur elle, cherchant à voir ce qui n'allait pas. Au lieu de cela, ils rencontrèrent un visage poupon dont les yeux grands ouverts les fixèrent curieusement avant qu'un léger gazouillis ne s'échappe de la minuscule enfant.

"C'est moi ou elle semble bien éveillée pour une petite d'à peine sept jours ?" s'enquit Réléna qui s'était approchée en silence pour ne pas déranger le petit moment d'intimité entre son meilleur ami et son compagnon.  
"C'est bien possible", acquiesça Heero. "Moi-même j'ai un Q.I. particulièrement élevé d'après J…"  
"Manquait plus que ça !" s'exclama Duo. "Me voilà avec deux petits génies ! Je vais passer pour quoi après, moi,"  
"Pour un idiot, Maxwell, mais c'est pas comme si t'avais pas l'habitude", plaisanta Wufei, un bras autour de la taille épaissie de Sally.  
"Je te proute, Wuffy ! Occupe-toi de ta descendance avant que je ne passe par là…"

La menace fit s'écarquiller les yeux de Wufei et éclater de rire le reste de l'auditoire. Mais Laora, frustrée d'être si vite oubliée, poussa un cri strident avant de commencer à sangloter. Heero fut le plus rapide à la prendre dans ses bras et à la cajoler. Rapidement, l'enfant se tut et serra ses petits poings sur le pull de son père.

Les conversations allaient bon train autour d'eux, et bientôt le bourdonnement réussit à endormir la petite merveille. Avec mille précautions, le Japonais la reposa dans son landau et repartit auprès de ses amis.

Il ne fit cependant pas trois pas avant que les pleurs ne reprennent. La reprenant dans ses bras, il s'aperçut que Laora se rendormait dès qu'il la prenait dans ses bras. Un brin exaspéré, il tente de la recoucher, mais rien n'y fit, elle refusait qu'il s'éloignât. Ayant repéré son manège, Duo s'approcha et se glissa à ses côtés. Le bras gauche de Heero prit place autour de sa taille alors que l'Américain prenait à son tour sa fille dans ses bras. Ils formèrent ainsi un véritable cocon autour de leur enfant qui sourit mystérieusement avant de fermer les yeux.

"Je crois que les années à venir ne seront pas de tout repos", fit remarquer Heero.  
"Oui", approuva Duo. "Mais si elle est ce que je crois, nous allons également bien nous amuser."

**FIN**

Shima : Nom… De… Zeus !  
Duo : Oh… My…God !  
Heero : Kami-sama !  
Ensemble: C'est finiiiii !  
Duo : Alors, ça fait quoi de boucler cette fic ?  
Shima : Bah là je réalise pas encore. C'est tout de même le fruit de presque deux ans de travail (presque parce qu'il y a eu une pause de six ou sept mois en plein milieu) et celui d'une forte et belle aventure ! C'est tout de même ma première multi-part, rends-toi compte…  
Quatre : Oui, il paraît que c'est toujours un peu triste…  
Shima : Un peu oui, mais c'est aussi un immense soulagement. L'écriture des cinq derniers mois a été particulièrement difficile du fait que j'aie commencé d'autres projets entre temps. Il a fallu rattraper le scénario parti en cacahuètes, mais je ne suis quand même pas entièrement satisfaite de moi. Bien que cette fic me plaise énormément, je n'ai pas pu retrouver l'esprit de départ et ça me chagrine… Mai l'essentiel c'est que ça plaise aux lecteurs !  
Duo : Et accessoirement que je ne ressemble plus à une baleine échouée, mais ce n'est qu'un détail…  
Sally : Bien sûr puisque je prends la relève ! Et heureusement que je m'occupe moi-même de ma grossesse parce que si tu savais combien je t'ai plaint !  
Duo : Oh, ma Sally, je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi !  
Shima : C'est quoi ces messes basses ? On complote ?  
Sally et Duo : Non, non, je/il lui/me filais/filait des conseils !  
Shima : Mouais… Je vous ai à l'œil…  
Heero : (mode papa gâteau) Et ma petite princesse c'est la plus jolie… Et oui ! Et c'est son papa qu'il est content d'avoir sa petite princesse…  
Shima : Quatre ? Viens là qu'on parle sérieusement !  
Quatre : Je suis là ! Justement j'ai une question : tu fais quoi après ?  
Shima : Là dans l'immédiat je vais aller me coucher, le chapitre sera posté demain. Mais pour ce qui est de l'écriture, je me vois imposer une petite pause le temps que les cours démarrent et que je retrouve mon rythme… et un niveau acceptable pour mon père.  
Quatre : Okidoki ! Donc rien de neuf avant un petit moment, sauf gros coup de bol ou démence passagère de ton paternel ?  
Shima : Pas forcément, mais je ne donne plus aucune date de publication, sachant que je ne pense pas m'y remettre à plein temps avant les vacances de la Toussaint. Et d'ici là il peut se passer beaucoup de choses…  
Duo : Du moment que je ne risque pas d'attendre un autre enfant, tu peux faire ce que tu veux !  
Shima : (petites nétoiles plein les nyeux) C'est vrai ? Je peux ? Tout tout tout ?  
Tous : Euh…  
Shima : Je plaisante, prenez pas cet air catastrophé ! Allez, je vous laisse vous reposer quelques temps, histoire de retrouver mes idées pour le reste et les suites !

(1) La petite note perdue au milieu de nulle part… Ce n'est peut-être pas rigoureusement exacte, mais en gros je prends ça pour dire « princesse de mon cœur », expression que vous retrouvez trois lignes plus loin !

Aux lecteurs, j'espère que cette histoire vous aura plu, que sa longueur ne vous aura pas rebuté ou encore que vous ne vous êtes pas lassés en cours de route. J'espère vous revoir bientôt sur mes autres écrits ou sur mes Archives dont le livre d'or vous est ouvert vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre.  
Gros bisous à toutes et à tous et encore merci de votre soutien, anonyme ou non, tout au long de ces chapitres !  
Shima-chan

_Achevée le 7 septembre 2005._

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Onarluca**: Merci de ton soutien! J'espère que u t'es remise de mon sadisme et que ce dernier chapitre t'aura plu autant que les autres! Merci beaucoup et à bientôt!

**Magical Gril Kiki**: Hello! Merci encore pour une review aussi détaillée, ça fait très chaud au coeur. Bon, j'espère que tu n'es pas déçue d'avoir du attendre encore un peu pour connaître Laora. La confrontation avec MacBee est effectivement frissonnante, et je suis contente d'avoir réussi à le faire ressentir. Merci encore pour ton soutien au fil des chapitres. J'attends avec ipatience ton avis sur cet ultime chapitre. A bientôt!

**Tama**: La suite? Et bien la voilà! J'espère qu'elle t'aura plue! Merci età bientôt!

**phenixia**: Mon sadisme m'attire quelques foudres apparemment... Merci d'avoir lu cette histoire!

: J'espère que ton impatience aura été récompensée! Merci de ton soutien et à bientôt!

**hayko maxell**: lol! Heureuse de voir ton enthousiasme! Voilà la suite et fin, j'espère qu'elle t'aura plue! A bientôt!

**Miss Kouraï Shinigami Maxwell**: La voici, la voilà, la suite et fin de cette longue et périlleuse histoire (du moins pour moi) Merci de ton soutien!

**didou**: Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a bien fait rire! Ravie que l'idée de base te plaise, bien que le scénario ait légèrement dévié en cours de route... J'espère que tes envies de meurtre sont passées Encore merci et à bientôt!

**Badmoony**: Alors non, Hee-chan n'est pas torturé! enfin pas plus que d'habitude, et j'en connais qui ont fait pire Allez ma Moony! Remets-toi et pense à me fournir mon Dray nu sous la douche ° Je t'adore! Merci pour tes conseils, tes coups de pied au cul et tes coups de gueule ainsi que ton remontage de moral. A demain!

**Ephemeris**: Bon, j'espère avoir posté à temps et ne pas être responsable de ta mise en terre, dans le CV ça rend moins bien La suite t'a plue? C'était le dernier, ça me fait tout bizarre... enfin, encore merci de ton soutien et à bientôt!

Un grand merci également aux lecteurs anonymes qui n'ont parfois ni le temps ni l'envie de reviewer. J'espère que pour ce chapitre-ci vous pourrez vous poser deux minutes pour me donner votre avis! Encore merci et à bientôt!  
Shima-chan


End file.
